From All Corners They Cried
by Dave Ziegler
Summary: Each of the Eva pilots is forced into a confrontation with tragedy, burying them in personal battlegrounds from which they may not emerge.
1. Days Before

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax, while North American distribution rights belong to ADV Films. No profit is being made from this work; it's all about having fun in a world you admire. Thanks much. 

Author's notes: Ahoy folks. I've rewritten chapters one through seven of "Corners" to lead up to the release of its finale, because plot inconsistencies, prose, and Rei needed to be fixed. Obviously, this is the first of those revisions. As always, comments and criticism are advocated and earnestly welcomed.

Thanks to Dan Snyder, Koalakiller, and Axel Terizaki: three gentlemen who, back in 1998, took the time to offer suggestions and support to an Eva fiction newcomer.

"From All Corners They Cried"  
By Dave Ziegler

Chapter One: 'Days Before - How We Were'

Sunrise greeted Tokyo-3. Fledgling fingertips of light surveyed the cityscape, leaving every discovery touched a soft orange. As nature compels, the youthful light reached farther and climbed higher, eager to attain its full height and power. Trees and gardens flowered at its touch; the blossoms welcomed the new day with an open face and puff of fresh perfume, and the sky worried over what color it would wear. The new sun traveled the exterior of Tokyo-3's many buildings, warming the stolid concrete and steel, and setting the face of every window to twinkle. While the glitter dazzled all outside early enough to bear witness, it also shone a starburst-like mirage through the glass. Some windows dared to curtail the spectacle, using draperies and blinds as shields. Many, however, favored the brilliant show and allowed it passage to the room's interior.

The east window of Misato Katsuragi's second floor apartment delighted in these early morning theatrics. It welcomed the light into the bathroom and cheered the vanity mirror's adept reflections; this morning they spattered kaleidoscope fashion about the bathtub and glinted off the cream tile and small undulations in the water. This lit the room in a warm sparkle and intertwined with the trickling faucet's steady percussive plop to fashion a gentle ambience.

Asuka Langley Sohryu lazed to the morning's soothing rhythms. She snuggled into the sponge pillow suctioned to the back of the tub, and a parade of sunspots warmed her lips into a smile. Her toes idly flicked near the head of the tub where sprigs of hot water snapped and leapt at their point of impact. The main rush continued forward, driving through the complacent surface and shedding bits of itself to constantly rejuvenate the bath's temperature.

This was reason enough for Asuka to consider closing the tap the paramount of stupidity. Why ruin a perfectly good bath by dooming yourself to ever dwindling warmth, when you could just as easily drain the cool water and refresh the hot, keeping everything pleasantly heated?

Her guardian would disagree, of course, but Asuka knew better than to heed the woman's protests. If Misato didn't constantly waste her salary on booze there would be plenty of money leftover for life's finer pleasures: like long hot baths in steamy rooms filled with the vigorous scents of fresh soap. And as Asuka's legal representative in Japan, it was Misato's inarguable responsibility to provide for all the comforts she had enjoyed in Germany. If that meant running up some debt with the local utilities, well, it wasn't her fault the woman could hold down a job as NERV's Director of Operations but fail to budget her paycheque.

Asuka deeply exhaled and sank further into the water. Small, displaced waves broke against her neck, helping her recall memories of the few, exquisite beach-outings university life had offered. Of course, the water's temperature had been significantly less hospitable then, but that hadn't mattered. The snorkeling, the swimming, and the sunbathing: those had been precious opportunities to fully and freely let loose in the midst of the demanding academic schedule. Even the other students who had often regarded her as an oddity and outsider accepted her and their shared need for release.

That was the best thing about baths: they so relaxed you that only the good memories were ever recollected. The heat and steam were like the childhood blanket you wrapped yourself in at bedtime, because you knew it would bring you happy dreams. The nightmares never touched Asuka here, and the troubles of the outside world bubbled away with the water's surface.

Much as the sun forced children from beneath their blankets at daybreak, however, time's perpetual stalk always brought the bath to an end.

WARK! WARK! WARK!

Asuka jerked up, spilling water from her shoulders and breasts as she arrived at a straight-backed sit. She cast an aggrieved stare about the room, searching for the screech's source, and noted that the mechanical noise sounded vaguely like Pen-pen when he was grumpy, hungry, or both. Oh right. The alarm clock, Asuka recalled. She sighed and watched the faucet expel its liquid charge for a handful of moments, before lashing the drain open and closing the tap.

She stepped quickly from the tub, and eyed up Misato's newest and noisiest purchase. The clock featured a square timepiece little larger than a deck of cards with a flat white face and overlarge black numerals inset beneath a model table. A portly tin penguin sat at this table, empty stein in hand. The penguin's feet wildly gesticulated, its head shook from side to side, and its wings wound up and down in a frantic tantrum; every downward stroke of the bird's wing was followed by the tinny thump of its mug smacking against the tabletop and a shrill whine.

Asuka gratefully shut the alarm off, and spared the penguin a rude glance. Misato had produced the item a few weeks ago at dinner, gushing over its novelty and charm. Really now, Asuka wondered, what was wrong with the woman's taste? Even forgiving the nasty limitations it placed on her baths, the thing honestly had about as much charm as Toji and Kensuke in the girl's locker room.

Attempting not to let the execution of her bath sour her mood, Asuka paced the small room in a matter of steps and presented herself to the full-length mirror hung crookedly on the door's interior. The mirror was obviously cheap, with no plastic or aluminum frame to speak of, much less the more desirable wood. Its normally polished surface had fogged and ran streamers of condensation that recollected summer rain against a window. Asuka slapped water from the mirror until a reasonably clear image of her manifested.

Though heavy and straight under its own wet mass, her hair still maintained a sense of fullness and vibrancy. The red hadn't dulled in the least. Asuka noted her complexion was still near perfect; there was hardly a blemish to see. Her eyes shone clear and azure, her breasts continued their natural lift and allure, and her body from top to bottom remained nicely toned without descending into overly muscular parody.

No one could deny she was gorgeous.

Asuka's lips drooped, and her eyes smoldered.

If that was the case, then what the hell was the matter with Kaji? Even if he didn't yet find her personality sterling, he should at least be pretending for nothing else more than the opportunity to push her into a broom closet and ravage her silly. As mature and beyond the impulses that completely regulated boys her age Asuka thought Kaji was, she still knew that sex was the underlying drive for everything a male did at every point in his life. Thusly, Kaji should be trying to get her into bed, and that would give Asuka the chance to work him over with her charms and elevate the relationship into the realm of the mature female.

But he hadn't made a move yet. In fact, Kaji had gone so far as to dismiss her! The situation was close to giving Asuka a complex. She never used to doggedly examine herself after every bath; she knew she was excitingly beautiful and that wouldn't change unless she drastically altered her lifestyle or grew old. Neither was a good possibility at this point in her life, but she was poking, prodding, and squeezing herself to make sure everything was in good working order anyway.

Damn him, Asuka decided. It had to be a game he was playing with her, delighting in elongating the pressure of her frustration. He wanted her to simmer until explosion before he stepped in. Well, he'd get his for this hard-to-get crap. Asuka hated being toyed with, and detested waiting even more. When Kaji finally decided to show up, she'd be ready. Then everything would be on her terms.

For the moment, other affairs begged attending to. It was still a school day, and whether she thought going actually served a purpose or not, getting clothed and ready were still a necessity. Despite his infuriating infractions against her, Kaji was still the only man Asuka contemplated showing herself to.

Having dripped sufficiently since stepping before the mirror, Asuka turned and dragged her feet across the frayed bath mat. The coarse friction erased the last traces of moisture that clung to her heels and toes, leaving only a damp drying-varnish-like sheen upon the rest of her body. A fast rub down would take care of that.

Asuka reached for a towel, only to find the rack empty.

"God-damnit, Misato!" she blurted, outraged.

Asuka rapidly surveyed the bathroom, but found almost no trace of linens. Only the hand towel still hung at the sink's side, as it had when she first entered the room. She sneered at the domestic item's trickery; it had deceived Asuka, taking advantage of her early morning drowsiness and using its reassuring presence to help her forget that it was the single time this month Misato was responsible for the laundry. Had Asuka realized it, that little bit of knowledge would have been catalyst enough for double checking everything before slipping into the water.

"Stupid. Stupid," Asuka muttered. She should have expected this fiasco. Misato was anything but reliable when it came to chores. Frankly, Asuka was surprised NERV didn't provide Misato with a housekeeper to prevent her from developing squalor induced illnesses and losing them a vital employee.

Wait a minute. Wasn't that essentially Shinji? Wasn't his job to make sure everything at home ran smoothly: to see to it that Misato took her vitamins, wore her uniform, and showed up to work on time? The situation being such, was it not then his responsibility to anticipate Misato's dereliction of household duty and resolve the problem himself?

Of course it was. Shinji was just too stupidly selfish to realize it, and now she was paying the price. Well, being the Asuka Langley Sohryu meant something as trivial as lazy roommates couldn't impede her any. If there wasn't a towel, there wasn't a towel. She simply needed to explore her options and select the best solution.

Unfortunately, further examination of the bathroom revealed a severe dearth of resolutions. Asuka seized upon her balled up nightshirt, but a whiff of musty perspiration compelled her to toss it back to the floor. It was just as well anyway. If she wore something dirty now, then she'd have to bathe all over again. There was no way she would go to school with even a hint of foulness about her.

The small countertop penguin clock sounded a progression of severe ticks as Asuka conducted a second search. She silently cursed all novelty shops, their tacky merchandise, and anyone who visited them, and moved to toss the obnoxious object across the room before her eyes settled upon the hand towel.

"I guess it's better than nothing," she conceded.

Asuka snatched the diminutive towel from its residence beside the sink and began maneuvering it in front of her pelvis. Once it had achieved a satisfactory degree of coverage, she firmed her shoulders and turned toward the door.

"I'll have to make a run for it," she told herself. "It's risky, but definitely better than having to call Shinji for help."

Asuka eased the door open. Her nose scrunched as the clean scents of the bath were disrupted by an influx of that of trash. She vigorously fanned the sour air away and stifled a rising cough. Grimacing but undeterred, Asuka peered into the now exposed hallway. A fresh litter of beer cans indicated that Misato had since left for NERV HQ, and the door to Shinji's room remained closed.

Still, Asuka did not flee headlong toward her bedroom, but rather remained stationed at the door for another several moments, straining to hear the faintest indication of movement from Shinji's room. When nothing immediately alarming sounded, Asuka steeled her courage.

"Here I go."

---

Meanwhile, Shinji Ikari was fighting to stay asleep. While his alarm clock had obligingly refused to yet wake him, and his bedroom's curtains sheltered him from the morning's early light, his stomach was rumbling something of a fracas.

"Quit it," he groaned. "I still have time."

His stomach politely disagreed by turning a triple summersault.

"Ugh," Shinji offered by way of rebuttal. He rolled over, thinking to end the internal gymnastics by trapping his stomach between himself and the mattress. A minute's worth of trampoline work convinced Shinji this had been a stupid notion, and he returned to his back.

What was it with his stomach in the morning? Shinji thought it should be just as happy as the rest of his body for the chance to catch a little extra sleep. But no, while the muscles, eyes, joints, and whatever else chorused his praises for any extra amount of slumber he could give them, his stomach protested. In fact, it didn't just protest, it revolted. Why, though? Eating simply wasn't worth it.

The thumping in his gut did its best to convince Shinji otherwise.  
"All right, already," he conceded. "I'll get up, but when my grades get worse from falling asleep in class, Misato is going to be angry with you."

Shinji grudgingly allowed his feet to touch floor, and noted that his stomach apparently didn't give two shits about Misato's ire. It wanted him in the kitchen as soon as possible, consuming something if not a fabulous breakfast. He balled his fists against his eyes, and worked at rubbing out the fatigue as he stumbled to the door.

"You're still going to have to wait," Shinji remarked. "I don't think Asuka can cook, assuming she's even up." No, Asuka definitely did not cook. She demanded to be cooked for, and that left him with all the work.

It wasn't as if Shinji found the arrangement to be a burden, though. In fact, he rather liked to helm the kitchen. There was something intrinsically pleasing about the crackle of a skillet, the crisp aroma of freshly chopped vegetables, and the slow radiating warmth of a stovetop in use; the culmination was something of majesty. It was only the stress filled moments following the presentation of the meal that Shinji dreaded. Asuka would take a bite and either rocket into a condemning diatribe or shrug her shoulders and continue eating.

"It'd be nice to know she enjoyed it, once in a while," he grumbled.

A deep belly gurgle ordered Shinji to quit lamenting and get moving.

"Fine. Fine," he placated. Shinji stepped from his bedroom.

"YOU LOWLIFE PERVERT!"

Asuka's accusation demolished the morning silence with the force of a volcanic eruption. Its livid tenor boxed Shinji into consciousness. He snapped from his slouch and his eyes opened wide. Asuka stood before him wearing nothing but what amounted to a skimpy loincloth.

Shinji's jaw managed to drop seconds before Asuka's fist slammed into it. He staggered, tried to catch his balance, but instead stepped on an empty beer can. It catapulted from beneath his foot, tipping Shinji into a backward tumble heavy with flailing limbs and startled cries. He managed a panicked 'help' before striking his head on the corner of a table.

---

Asuka quickly covered her breasts and firmed her grip on the hand towel. She needn't have bothered, though. By the time maintaining her modesty overrode the compunction to lash out, Shinji's pupils had rolled up underneath his eyelids while unconsciousness subdued any final twitches.

"Get up, you good-for-nothing!" Asuka ordered. "You think just because you're playing dead I'll move? Turn around maybe and head for my room? That'd get you a nice view of what little you missed out on, wouldn't it?" She swiftly kicked the boy. "Well, it's not going to happen. Pick yourself up and get out of the hall this instant!"

Shinji's lack of response to either the order or the kick prompted Asuka to frown. "Shinji?" she said, offering up another kick. The boy did not stir, though. Convinced, after several further spirited jabs, that no response was forthcoming, Asuka settled her head against the wall.

"Nice going, moron."

---

In its youth, the park had been lovely. The grounds were brushed green with well-tended grass; excited children pestered their aggrieved mothers to let them discard their shoes and flex their toes in the soft turf. Merry-go-rounds and swings stood proud in bright colors, while their parts whizzed in delightful motion. The chime of youthful laughter intermingled with birdsong.

As Rei Ayanami picked her way through the park, however, only the distant rumble of heavy machinery could be heard. She was careful to move around the crooked merry-go-around and to avoid stepping upon the twinkling shards of glass that mined the sandy earth.

A little further on, a thicket of out-of-control trees rose in such a manner as to look like something from a fairy tale. The densely interwoven branches sprouted a myriad of foliage; broad leaves flapped overtop tiny clusters, while ivy ran striations across the lot of them. Rei moved parallel to the botanical mess until coming upon a sizable cavity in its structure. She ducked into it, shielding herself from the sharp branches with her schoolbag.

Several wriggle-filled moments later, Rei emerged on the other side of the trees. The opening was less obvious here than on the park's side. It appeared more the lone thinning patch among a wealth of thriving greenery than a rotted cavern. She stood quickly, ignoring the few people who bothered to offer her a curious glance, and stepped into the composed activity of the street.

It was not necessary, Rei determined, to offer anything by way of explanation to the curious. If those individuals were not yet used to her presence, then they soon would be. She was, after all, no different than the old woman at the corner house who tended her compost every Tuesday morning or the green grocer's wife who berated him daily for lasciviousness when the same collection of women jogged past his shop. Monday through Saturday, when duties to NERV did not interfere, Rei would exit the trees at this street and continue on her way to school.

The incorruptible regularities of this neighborhood gave it distinction, Rei felt. It was not often one could depend upon people to keep to a routine. Too often they swayed with their passions or allowed themselves to be hurtled into frenzies. Most of the city streets were like this; disarrayed swarms bobbled along, tripping, bumping, and generally impeding each other to the point of vexation. In the face of such tumult, the calm predictability of these streets was a comfort.

However, Rei began to feel discomfited as she continued her walk. While this area was not prone to high levels of pedestrian traffic, there was always a minor bustle of people. Mothers traveled in flocks, guiding their youngest children to school, businessmen hurried to the train stop, and older students idled at shop windows, unwilling to yet part from their fantasies in favor of another repetitive day. None of it was as it should be.

Then Rei heard it: the soft but strident buzz of a gathering crowd. The further she continued, the louder the mass overlapping of voices became. Quickly enough, Rei encountered pockets of gossiping townsfolk scattered around the periphery of a great mass. Their mouths moved in a jumble, but their voices were swallowed by the fetid clamor that rushed from the central body.

This morass of humanity and voices warring for space felt to Rei like the wrath of a great predator snake that had snatched her into its coils and was slowly and precisely wrenching the life from her lungs. She fought a breath passed the constriction in her chest and, hardening herself to the oppressive obstacle, dashed out into the road. No thought of incoming traffic challenged her decision, for experience had taught Rei that motorists bypassed the tangled streets of this community. Only a few delivery trucks and residential vehicles idled at the road's side, and Rei used these to shield herself from the press of people that was spilling over from the sidewalks. She savored her sudden distance from the commotion, and hurried along the periphery until she discovered its epicenter.

A sharp voice rose agitatedly above the collective din of the crowd. It had the tenor of an incendiary device and the warmth of nails. Rei found the voice decidedly familiar.

She followed the string of powerful swears and grunts to a horseshoe shaped pocket in the crowd. It seemed that even though this spectacle was enough to draw the townsfolk from their day's duties, none were quite willing to move beyond rubbernecking. The familiar voice was making note of this very fact.

"You all just keep staring! It's not like I give a damn! I don't need your help! I'm going to do this on my own, you hear me? My own!"

The clamor changed in pitch; trepidation and curiosity gave way to shame. Some in the crowd commented upon the validity of the accusation and their own inadequacies for failing to do more, while others spoke of the scandalous behavior of today's youth. Rei thought neither position was particularly correct on its own. Was it not prudent to evaluate a situation first, before trapping oneself in its mechanics? And even if judged safe, should an attempt be made if all one received for the effort was vitriol and dismissal? Yes, Rei decided. These people had the opportunity to make that decision. They did not receive orders.

As Rei wound her way along the upper portions of the horseshoe, the voice became steadily clearer. She could no longer doubt personal knowledge of its owner. The Second Child was causing this disruption. There could be no argument. The manner of speech, which had made Rei initially suspicious, moved with such fluid intensity between superiority, aggressiveness, and vulgarity that it could only be Sohryu.

Though it was not uncommon for the Second Child to rage at NERV or school, Rei had never known her to put on such a display among the random public. Unable to repress a growing interest, she moved the final distance past the edge of the crowd and into the clearing. The instant Rei broke rank, the townspeople's gossip quieted and they watched her with rapt attention. The collective intensity of their gazes jellied Rei's legs, and while she felt the urgent need to collapse under the scrutiny, the spectacle before her solidified her purpose.

Sohryu carried Ikari upon her shoulders like a father toting his child through the air. Unlike the perpetually effusive child Rei encountered each Saturday morning, whose eyes shone with glee as her legs sailed out behind her, Ikari was limp. His arms and legs dangled, and his head lolled along as if he were a doll whose neck joint had gone slack.

It was obvious to Rei he was injured and required immediate medical attention. The Third Child was an important member of NERV. Commander Ikari would want his good health guaranteed so that he could continue in his duties as the pilot of Evangelion Unit One. This had to be assured.

The crowd's power went suddenly flaccid as Rei's demeanor hardened and her legs found new strength. The hot stares no longer scorched her back, but felt like an attempt to melt ice with a flashlight. She moved with ethereal precision toward Asuka and Shinji, and the masses collectively staggered back, huddling closer to one another.  
"Why do you carry Ikari on your back?" Rei demanded.

Asuka's feet flew from the pavement and her stuttered inhalation sounded loudly in the now quiet street. She turned a haggard face to Rei.

"Jesus Christ, Wondergirl!" Asuka swore as she struggled to reposition Shinji. "Are you trying to make me drop him?" She bucked Shinji up her back, and pulled his forearms down till she levered his armpits atop her shoulders. "He's not as light as his scrawny ass would lead you to believe."

"I am not attempting to do so, no."

Asuka supplied Rei with a curt nod, and set off toward the corner traffic light. The clusters of townsfolk dispersed in her wake, and those pedestrians ahead who were just now encountering Asuka cleared out of her way faster than she could fix them with a glare. The end result was almost biblical in execution, as people fled to the right and left, leaving a safe channel through their middle for Asuka's passage.

The power of the Second Child's demeanor fascinated Rei for a few moments, but she quickly took up a determined pursuit. Sohryu was unnecessarily confrontational, and if not consistently pressed on a point would easily win out over you with her constant dismissals and arguments. Rei knew she had to be more stubborn than her prey, or else she would be swiftly bucked, and Ikari would remain in Sohryu's suspect care.

That would not please the Commander. He would not accept excuses or tolerate the fragility of character that would allow one to crumble under prolonged verbal assault, no matter what was said. Commander Ikari was steadfast, and expected the same effort of those he trusted. Rei would not violate those principles. Their gift had affected her too deeply.

Asuka slowed as they neared the street corner, though Rei suspected it was not merely because they had arrived at their destination. The girl's breathing had degenerated into hacking gasps, and an increasing number of wet stains spread across her uniform. Rank overexertion baked in the constant summer heat.

"Stop staring, will you!" The words shot out in a single breath. Rei was surprisingly impressed that Sohryu could still manage such passion in her deteriorating condition.

"I still await your explanation for this situation."

Asuka forced a laugh that had all the humor of a retch. "He smacked his head on a table," she explained between ragged breaths. "Knocked himself out. I'm bringing him to the nearest doctor." Her eyes flicked between Rei and the still red stoplight. "And I don't see why I have to explain anything to you."

"Why did you not call an ambulance?" Rei demanded, ignoring Asuka's attempt to undermine her. Sohryu's actions were extremely irregular and most definitely improper. They demanded explanation and rectification. The first of the Second Child's attacks would not change these facts. Common sense dictated that if someone were injured, one should seek the fastest possible medical treatment for that person. Speed and effectiveness meant the paramedics.

"Good question," Asuka huffed. Her eyes lit at the sudden change of the stoplight, and Rei followed as she quickly carried Shinji through the intersection. Once across, they swung to the left and onto a newly refurbished stretch of land. The sidewalk had the smooth finish of being freshly poured, and the trees were obviously young. Their thin trunks featured none of the many crags and twists that so demarcate age among trees, and at barely seven feet tall even the healthy foliage cast only a spackling of black against the sun soaked pavement.

"Didn't think of it, really." Asuka continued her musings as if she hadn't stopped. "Probably because I figure I should take responsibility."

"Responsibility?"

"Responsibility for making sure our invincible Shinji stays in tip-top shape," Asuka grunted. "He's the hero after all. What would we girls possibly do without him the next time an Angel shows up?"

"You should have called for medical assistance," Rei instructed her. "Prolonging his lack of treatment is not helpful."

"You do things your way, I'll do them mine." Asuka paused for a moment and leaned against a telephone pole. "Now which way was it again?" Her eyes searched the street passing by the new onlookers and cataloging the various store signs, street signs, and other landmarks that might help her regain her bearings.

"I will call an ambulance. You will wait here." Rei moved to reach into her schoolbag, but Asuka was faster. She let slip her grip on Shinji and slapped Rei's hand clear of the bag.

A moment of stunned silence passed between the girls. Rei recoiled before she could stop herself. As much as she had expected the flares of anger and abusive words, she had never considered that the Second Child would resort to physical violence.

"No, you won't," Asuka hissed, seizing her advantage and pressing her attack before Rei could fully recover. "You," she stressed, "will continue onto school and entertain whatever doll-like thoughts so fascinate you everyday."

Doll. The very word drove a spike through Rei's chest. It forced her into contact with things she'd rather ignore, things that were molten, jagged, and wild. Rei had been able to shut these things away ever since Ikari had insulted the Commander in her presence, but now they begged to lash out.

"I am not a..."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," Asuka interrupted. "Just go, will you? I'll take care of this."

"But you are not," Rei countered. "You have done little to aid Ikari. What he needs..."

Asuka's hand shot out and her fingers found purchase around the other girl's neck. The movement was akin to an owl skewering a listless mouse. She forced Rei against a convenience store window and squeezed just enough that the pressure compelled Rei to focus only on dragging fresh air into and out of her lungs.

"What he needs is someone who cares," Asuka sneered. "Not someone who's only concern is fulfilling a function. The Commander doesn't factor into this! NERV doesn't factor into this! Don't you get it? This is nothing you can help with, Doll! It's out of your league! It is beyond you!"

Asuka gave a little shove, and Rei toppled to the sidewalk. She took several quick, full breaths and gently rubbed at the now raw flesh of her neck before looking up. Sohryu towered over her with all the import and finality of Saint Peter's scale. She had been judged and found wanting.

"And you can do this?" Rei bitterly sniped.

"Not at all," Asuka replied, offering a twisted grin. "But I'm still one hundred times more capable than you"

---

Asuka could not believe she had sold Rei that superheated pile of horse shit. The level of idiocy required in taking her that seriously was staggering.

"Stupid Doll," Asuka muttered. "Does she really think I have to want dinner and a date?"

Apparently, Wondergirl still suffered the delusions of youth when it came to relationships. She seemed to think that just because Asuka was helping out, it was call to run into the middle of the classroom and start squealing about what an inferno of a torch Asuka carried for Shinji. For God's sake, Asuka had stomached as much as she could of that puerile nonsense when it was vogue in primary school.

Honestly, where did Rei get her notions about life? Obviously experience hadn't dealt her any cards yet. Maybe Commander Ikari had Fuyutsuki read her fables and fairy tales for bedtime stories? Or perhaps she was fixated on the naïve moral values of some retarded shoujo anime? Whatever the case, it was evident Rei had put stock in some deluded fantasy.

The reality of the situation was this: caring was never a factor. Life was about being adult enough to act when circumstances necessitated it. Just because Shinji was a gutless, perverted, shriveling waif, who sometimes amounted to no more than discarded bathroom tissue and didn't engender respect much less friendship, did not mean she lacked the capacity to help him. Most people were just too stupid to merit it, but if her rationale told her to act, she would.

'And you can do this?' Rei's voice teased within Asuka's mind.

Asuka grit her teeth and shouldered Shinji as best as her flagging strength would allow. She didn't need any damned emotional twaddle. She was fine as she was.

---

"Had the human race not found the strength of heart and common compassion that binds us all together, it's very probable we might never have risen from the calamity of Second Impact."

The elderly teacher ambled through the classroom, punctuating his words every now and then with self-affirming nods and a rub of his sizeable mustache. His eyes held the sheen of a man whose mind was far away, and the clusters of gossiping students kept alert enough to pull their desks apart as he passed. This, of course, was not because they feared being caught at not listening to the dreadfully dull lecture, but because should the teacher collide with their desks he might stop his inane reminiscing and actually start teaching.

"Now," the teacher continued, "what you must keep in mind is that prior to Second Impact, humanity was a fractured, jealous creature who'd just as soon consume its own flesh than put both hands out in aid. The incomparable destruction and its maddening effects, however, drove us as a race to rediscover our capacity to care for one another on a global scale. In this we found salvation."

The teacher's lecture continued, but Rei no longer paid it any mind. She let the monotonous drone and soft chatter sink from her recognition. As much as she shifted her gaze away from the old man to the scenery outside her window seat, her attention removed itself from her surroundings and focused inward.

Caring. The word was slippery. Like the worms that shuffled to the surface of the rain-laden earth, it thrashed and danced, doing its best to escape when your hand hovered too close. It kept you at a distance, only offering snippets and trinkets of itself while never allowing you to quite be sure of its entire purpose.

The lack of clarity unsettled Rei. She preferred definition in her world, direction. What was the use of something intentionally vague and misleading? You might as well start a journey without any idea of a destination. And yet, Rei's recollection forced her beyond these shortcomings to realize the importance of the concept. If caring revealed nothing else of its nature, she knew its approval could integrate even the most lost of individuals.

Rei had witnessed it many times. A new student would arrive; a transfer most likely, whose parent and or parents were now employed by NERV. The inflicted separation from his previous life would leave the new student isolated and alone, unable to solve the lock that surrounded the established groups. Some would remain calm, while others began to exhibit outward signs of agitation and paranoia. Finally, after what Rei could only assume was a process of judgment, an overture was made; some group somewhere within the class would find the new student capable of the possibility of this flighty emotional bond, and then he was no longer left behind.

Two of the more recent cases were Shinji Ikari and Asuka Sohryu. Rei believed she could understand Ikari's success at having been judged worthy of joining the other students. He had demonstrated, despite appearances, a strong capacity for caring. In a shocking emulation of his father, Ikari had risked himself to break the seal on her entry plug. He had told her not to say discouraging things. He had asked her to smile.

Sohryu, on the other hand, let slip hardly a trace of this mysterious notion. Again, however contrary to appearance, Rei could only conclude that Asuka did indeed possess some ability to create such human bonds. Why else would she have been more quickly accepted by the other students than Shinji? Why else would she continue to be welcomed in Major Katsuragi's home after the synchronization training had completed? There had to be something there: a compelling reason for her to have been esteemed favorably again and again.

Such a person called her 'Doll.' Such a person denied she had any capacity to care and be cared for. But it wasn't true. Rei held tightly to her belief that something within Commander Ikari had pronounced her fit. There was numerous evidence: he had put himself in peril to save her, he made preparations to rescue her from death should her duty ever bring her to that, he counseled her as if a daughter...

One person in her entire world had befriended her. Only one...

A seemingly explosive 'snap' wrenched Rei from her self-examination and back to the reality of the classroom. She blinked to clear the bright sun from her eyes, and then removed her gaze from the window to search for the teacher. She didn't need to look far. He stood just over her desk, the eyes of the entire class peering from behind his back.

Rei followed their collective focus to her right hand. The once polished surface of her desk was now murky with competing spots of black and red liquid. She lifted her hand from the slippery mess and forced it to unclench; the remains of her pen tumbled free and clattered across the wood. Tiny, clear shards protruded from her palm, dripping rivulets of blood.

"Miss Ayanami," the teacher questioned, "Are you all right?"

Rei hesitated for a moment before firmly nodding. "Yes," she said, standing. "I am fine. I will go to the nurse's station now." She quickly left the room, leaving the fumbling teacher to give his permission in her wake.

---

"Right. Anyone care to explain what happened?"

Major Misato Katsuragi was not pleased. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest, and surveyed the kitchen's other occupants across the table. Asuka sat rigidly straight, her back ever so slightly twisted to one side. Her body's marginal arch gave the perfect angle at which to shut her eyes and push her nose into the air as if the entire matter was beneath her dignity. Shinji, conversely, struggled to squash himself into a ball, and looked honestly contrite and ready to confess to any number of villainous wrongdoings.

The day had started well enough. Early mornings were never a prize, but Misato had made due with a hot shower, several beers, and some leftovers of Shinji's wonderful cooking for breakfast. Even work hadn't been that bad. No Angels had appeared, the volumes of paperwork that squatted on her desk had been chased down to a minimal stack, and of the several scheduled meetings, four she could snore through and not miss anything vital. In fact, she had been in the middle of a routine meeting with Ritsuko when her luck plummeted into the sewer.

Asuka had rung her up on the cell, and demanded that Misato come and retrieve she and Shinji from a doctor's office between the apartment and school. Strictly dismissing the need for any further explanation or details, Asuka had hung up, leaving Misato prey to the throbbing of dread and anxiety mingled adrenaline. Later that day, after her nerve calmed and her fear abated, Misato entertained the most disgustingly adult thought to ever flit through her mind: she wished Asuka would one day have children who would mirror her behavior as teenagers.

As it was, her initial panic drove Misato from NERV faster than the start of a paid vacation; she had quite literally been out the door before Ritsuko could even ask what was wrong. Following five minutes of driving that would have sent many American filmmakers into spasms of ecstasy, Misato threw open the door to the doctor's office expecting to find blood, mayhem, or at the very least a sudden outbreak of hacking cough. Instead, she found Asuka sprawled across the waiting room couch, sucking a lollipop and reading a fashion magazine.

The visceral urge to explode had been extremely tempting, but Misato managed to rip free of its grip and give herself to the repressed calm that anchored her through many of NERV's operations. She politely accepted Asuka's 'You didn't wash any of the damned bath towels,' as well as the doctor's ambling explanation of Shinji's minor concussion, the need to stitch close the gash in his head, and several reassurances regarding the integrity of his jaw beneath a particularly nasty bruise. When all courtesy and payment was exchanged, she filed them wordlessly into the car and drove home. And now that they were indeed home, Misato had free reign to do whatever she liked.

"Someone had better say something." The threat leering from Misato's eyes steered Pen-Pen right around as he entered the kitchen. Some things were more important than food.  
"Look, I already told you there was an accident! What more do you need to know?" Asuka challenged.

What more, indeed. The very basics of how and why would be nice, perhaps followed by an analysis to the most infinitesimal detail. The conclusions, Misato was sure, would show that a prolonged apology would also nicely fit the bill.

"Shinji's bruise doesn't look much like an accident to me." Misato allowed silence to linger after her statement, a chance for Asuka to confess. She was not at all ashamed for trying to play upon whatever guilt Asuka might feel. Misato recognized a bruise like Shinji's from combat training, and if all Asuka was going to do was dance innocently around the issue, then some underhanded manipulation was called for. Asuka had obviously already done her best to get Shinji to keep quiet.

"It's okay, Misato," Shinji interjected. "I'm doing fine."

Yeah, Asuka had definitely worked him over well. There was simply no other explanation for Shinji's insistence that all was well and what happened didn't matter. If someone at school had hit him, he might still be uncommunicative, but in a more surly I'm-trying-really-hard-to-still-be-macho-after-my-manly-pride-was-shredded-today sort of way. Things weren't the same as when he had first arrived in Tokyo-3. Shinji just wasn't this placid anymore, was he?

"You have a concussion, Shinji. Even if it is minor, I would hardly say that's doing fine." Shinji wilted as Misato's attention focused on him. It was like watching a leaf held over a match curl and die.

"Misato's right, you fool. Shut up and rest," Asuka commanded. "I don't need anyone to come to my rescue." While Shinji shrank still further into his chair, Misato whirled on Asuka, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Don't look at me like that!" Asuka demanded. "Christ, you're as bad as Wondergirl." Her words marinated in disgust. "I carried him all the way to that godforsaken doctor, so he sure as hell better live long enough to pay me back!"

Misato chose her moment to strike. "Maybe you shouldn't have done anything to him then."

"But he was..." Asuka bit her lip, but too late. Damning words had already tumbled free. She clenched her jaw and sneered at Misato. "Fine. Victory is yours, Misato." Asuka settled against her chair's back and resumed an air of disdain. "I punched the pervert, and it's not as if he didn't deserve it, peeping at me coming out of the bath."

Misato suddenly felt like one of Asuka's often referenced morons. She should have guessed. For a girl who was so obnoxiously proud of her body, Asuka had issues regarding it that would make a Christian nun feel positively sluttish. Numerous times Shinji had been dressed down for as little as glancing at her in pajamas the wrong way, so if he had actually caught a glimpse of Asuka nude... Kaji would probably remark upon its poetic justice.

"You weren't exactly, uh, in the bathroom," Shinji ventured.

Asuka delivered Shinji a vicious look for his slipup before striking a finger in Misato's direction. "And whose fault was that?" the girl charged. Her posture left the small party in little doubt as to who was being implicated. "She didn't launder so much as a sock, not to mention the towels! How else was I supposed to get back to my room?"

"There are plenty of clean towels in the closet, Asuka," Misato said. The words struck with such calm matter-of-factness that Asuka could only sputter for a response. "What's the matter?" the Major persisted. "You didn't think to look there?" Misato smiled and shook her head. "And your transcripts from Germany said you were advanced."

Bingo, Misato thought. She settled comfortably in her chair, and enjoyed the progression of reds that blazed through Asuka's cheeks.

"So, your solution is to parade around the apartment naked?" Asuka forced the words from behind clenched teeth. She suddenly leapt to her feet and kicked her chair away. "Why bother even being naked if whoever wants is supposed to see that much of me? I should just go out in a too-tight mini dress that barely covers my ass! It'll have about the same effect!"

Misato matched Asuka's stance in an instant. Her hands fidgeted about the edge of the table as if waiting for the order to seize and fling it away. With the obstacle gone, the teen would be only a few short steps removed. "Are you implying something?" she growled.

"I am," Asuka spat, 'and..."

"STOP! Both of you stop!"

Shock transmuted further venom to water as both women turned to see Shinji risen and livid. His features were drawn in sharp lines and his voice carried in it his father's power. That alone was enough to weaken the knees, but the frozen expanse of the Commander's eyes returned them both to their seats.

The moment Asuka and Misato touched their chairs, Shinji deflated. His head dropped and his defiant posture slackened. As he was when the conversation had started, Shinji seemed to fold in upon himself like daylily blossoms fleeing the sun.

"This isn't worth fighting over," he mumbled. "I'm not worth fighting over." Shinji offered his housemates a pleading look before quickly exiting the kitchen.

---

Asuka lay atop her bed, staring at the ceiling. Life wasn't fair. It was bad enough being as refined as she was and forced to live with a lowlife like Shinji, but to be under the thumb of Misato was cruelty on a whole other level. The woman had the maturity of a five-year-old, and as such was prone to fits of incomprehensible behavior. Her current whim demanded that Asuka 'think about what she had done' for the rest of the day.

Think about what she had done? Hah! It wasn't her fault idiot Shinji slipped on the beer can and cracked his head against the nearest available table. Her only hand in the entire affair had been exacting retribution for Shinji's lecherous action, and that was well within her rights as the exploited party. Besides, some praise was deserved for hiking across town with the fool on her back. But had any been forthcoming? Of course, not! It made much more sense to punish her for something that was obviously caused by Misato's slovenly habits.

Asuka snarled and whipped her pillow from her bed. It plowed through a stack of cassettes like a canon ball shattering a poorly mortared bulwark. "Damnit, this is pissing me off!" There had to be something else she could do while not exacerbating Misato's peevish mood. Just sitting around and contemplating Shinji's ineptitude and the reality of her innocence was sickening.

As in the morning, however, Asuka's options were few. The school day was already finished, and even if it weren't, there was no guarantee Misato would consent to her attending. Phone calls were forbidden; it'd be tomorrow at earliest that she would be able to vent to Hikari. No handheld, no music, no books: anything and everything that could distract her Misato had stricken from the ledger of possibility. There was only Shinji gaping, Shinji backpedaling, Shinji yelling, Shinji falling, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji!

Asuka wrapped her arms around her head and pushed her face to her knees.

Think about what you've done.

"I know why I did it," Asuka gratingly said. "He deserved it, after all." Her fingers tightened around her skull. "To think he had the nerve when I had nothing at all..."

No! No, damnit! Asuka refused to fall for it. She was not going to let Misato manipulate her into feeling guilty. She had done nothing wrong! Nothing! It was their fault! Everyone else's! They had attacked her, ganged up on her like waves taking their turn to strike the shore. But Asuka would not break; she would not erode under the assault. She was much too strong for that.

Asuka knew exactly what she had done and why. No crime harried her conscience.

---

Dinner was a complete waste that evening. Shinji barricaded himself in his bedroom, refusing entreaties to come out on the flimsy excuse of a headache; his stubborn hermitage left Misato the de facto executive chef. This, as anyone who enjoys food might tell, was an unfortunate thing.

Misato, however, was determined to rise above her culinary challenges and create something delicious. She tore through the freezer, refrigerator, and cupboards seizing upon only the very tastiest instant foods and those that mixed well with them. Fifteen minutes of microwave powered cooking and a judicious amount of stirring later Misato set dinner upon the table.

She gave her creations a satisfied nod before heading off to collect the children. Despite her earnest efforts, however, Misato could not wrest Shinji from his room any more successfully with offers of food than anything else she had tried. It seemed he was simply too afraid that, placed again in a room with both his housemates, he would be the catalyst for another fight. Misato couldn't blame him. She had let Asuka get the better of her, and what was supposed to have been an extraction of fact and truth turned into a verbal brawl.

Still, one day Shinji would have to face up to hardship. It was fine for him to avoid life's little pains currently; he was, after all, an Eva pilot, and that earned him a free pass in the 'standing up to shit' department. Eva wouldn't last forever, though. The angels would eventually be defeated. A future sunrise would erase all Shinji's excuses and force upon him the adversity of normal human existence. Misato hoped her ward would learn to be ready for that eventuality.

Contrary to Shinji's isolationism, Asuka quickly fled her bedroom at dinner's invitation. She was like a primary student flinging herself from the school building at lunch. Misato took this as a good sign, and thought they could perhaps discuss the day's events more calmly than the afternoon had allowed. Asuka, however, was in no such mood.

To say Asuka effected a wall of silence would do her effort an injustice. It was similar to a fort or citadel upon whose ramparts Misato's attempts at conversation were smashed with greater severity than a swarm of tiny arrows. Throughout dinner Asuka took refuge at the heart of this castle, overseeing its defense in the face of Misato's stubborn assaults. Even an offer of revealing the children's latest synch test scores could not help bypass the stalwart defenders. Utterly shut out and defeated, Misato could only nod as Asuka excused herself and left to resume her punishment.

Taking Asuka's departure as a definitive 'all clear,' Pen-Pen ambled into the kitchen and chirped a greeting. Misato returned the pleasantry, but quickly left him to examine the contents of his dinner bowl. She sagged in her chair, snapped the tab on a fresh beer, and took several generous swigs. A sudden wooden thwack traveled the apartment; Asuka's bedroom door was feeling the brunt of her frustration again.

At least the girl was doing what she was told, Misato thought wryly, downing another gulp of beer. As much as hitting Shinji was unacceptable, as much as her behavior this afternoon was infuriating, and as much as being ignored caused Misato's ire to skyrocket, the reality of Asuka actually carrying out her punishment was promising. Maybe, just maybe, not everything Misato had wanted to impart to the girl had been as ineffectual as it seemed.

Could it be she was actually improving at this parenting bit?

Misato nearly choked on her latest mouthful. Parenting? Yeah, right. If that wasn't the blind leading the blind then she didn't know what was. She had no grounding, no basis for instructing children in life. Hell, she found responsibility itself practically shameful. With those qualifications only a fool would descend anywhere near the cavity-ridden burden that her parents had so elegantly mutilated.

"It's too late, though, isn't it?" Misato whispered.

Pen-Pen glanced up at his mistress. Doubt had crept into her features, so he left his dinner and waddled over to Misato. He turned his eyes to hers, patted her thigh with his wing, and cooed gently.

Misato smiled crookedly at the bird and ruffled the red tufts above his eyes. "Thanks Pen-Pen. And you're right. I've been doing it all afternoon, haven't I? Longer than that even." She seemed to consider herself before adding, "God, I feel old now."

Misato escaped her momentary dejection, grabbed hold of her auxiliary beer and slid it across the table to the seat opposite hers. Pen-Pen, recognizing the invitation, abandoned his ministrations and climbed quickly onto the waiting chair. He flashed his claw, opened the beer, and held it up, reflecting Misato's adopted salute.

"Here's to family, Pen-Pen, in all its screwed up glory. Pray we survive the experience. Cheers!"

End Chapter One


	2. The Focus, Ground Zero

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of Gainax, ADV Films,   
and all those other people who have much more money than I do. So, let's   
forget all about the lawsuits, okay?  
  
Author's Notes: 11/28/99- I realize that part one of "Corners" lacked any   
sense of direction, but never fear, part two begins to establish the story's   
heading. Any and all OOCness is intended (well, at least what I intended is   
intended, anything else is extraneous and my mistake) and will be explained   
as the story progresses. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Axel   
Terizaki, KoalaKiller, and Daniel Snyder for their comments and suggestions   
regarding part one.   
12/26/99- Further thanks to Axel Terizaki for heading me off and pointing   
out some things about this part of the fic before I prematurely posted it.   
Not only this second part, but the overall story would most likely have   
suffered without these changes. That's all for now, I promise. Without   
further commercial interruption, I present...  
  
"From all Corners they Cried..."  
An Evangelion Fan Fic  
by Dave Ziegler  
  
Part two: "The Focus" or "Ground Zero"  
Version 1.3  
  
"Guten morgen Shinji." Shinji Ikari eyed his roommate warily as he   
made his way to the kitchen table. Asuka was smiling. That was dangerous.   
Even more confusing, or disturbing if you thought about it, was the sizzling   
pan she was toiling over. Asuka never cooked. Never.  
  
"Um, good morning Asuka." Shinji edged into a chair on the far side   
of the table, his eyes never leaving Asuka. It was better safe than sorry,   
to be sure. Asuka, cheeriness, and a combination of the two rather made   
Shinji want to run for the nearest shelter.   
  
"And how are you feeling today?" Asuka flipped a wedge of egg onto   
itself as the pan continued to crackle.  
  
"I'm. . . I'm much better, thank you." Shinji let the silence   
linger for a few moments, struggling for something to say to a suddenly nice   
Asuka. He was just too used to arguing with the girl. Come on, think.   
"What are you doing, Asuka?"  
  
"I'm making breakfast of course." She promptly lifted a mass of   
white and yellow omelet from the pan, dropped it on a plate, and deposited   
it in front of Shinji. "Here you are. Enjoy."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you could cook." Shinji took a quick bite of   
egg, eager to keep Asuka and this pleasantness going for as long as he could.  
"What is it exactly?" The egg was actually quite good, and he smiled his   
appreciation.   
  
"It's an omelet. An egg with cheese and vegetables. And of course   
I can cook, idiot. I went to college you know." Asuka plopped the   
remaining egg on another plate and took the seat opposite Shinji. Regarding   
her as she sat, Shinji was beginning to feel better able to gauge Asuka's   
smile, now that the initial shock of seeing it had worn off. It didn't   
quite have that 'I'm going to nail you this time baka!' look to it that most   
did when she meant him trouble. Strange as it was starting, this could be a   
good day after all.  
  
"I know, I know. I always thought they had cafeterias or something   
at universities," Shinji said around a mouthful of egg.  
  
"Yeah, they do, but you can't have expected me to eat that slop. I   
lived in an apartment and had my very own kitchen," Asuka proudly stated.  
  
"Was it really that bad?"  
  
"Look at it this way third child. Misato's cooking is something to   
anticipate compared to what they served." Shinji nearly gagged on his food.  
  
"You're joking," he accused.  
  
"Not at all." Asuka began to silently chew her own breakfast and   
stared down at the plate. Come on, come on. Keep the conversation going   
Shinji, he chided himself.  
  
"Misato's left already?"  
  
"Hmm?" Asuka spared Shinji a momentarily dazed look. "Misato? Oh   
right. Yeah, she left early again today. Said something about having more   
work that needed catching up on. Of course, I don't think she's going to do   
any work at all. I'd give you odds Misato's just having an early morning   
rendezvous with Kaji." This time Shinji actually did choke.  
  
"Asuka! How can you say something like that?"  
  
"What? It's probably true. She's begun to take every opportunity   
to sneak off with him and leave us in a lurch."  
  
"Even so," Shinji said failing to fight back a deep flush, "it's not   
any of our business."   
  
"Well, I suppose not," Asuka sighed. "Not if you're going to be   
such a dull little boy on me." Asuka returned her gaze to the plate and   
began to idly draw patterns with her utensil. Suddenly she bounded out of   
her chair and pinned Shinji with an intense gaze. "Hurry up and finish   
already, Shinji. You are going back to school today, and we wouldn't want   
to be late." Asuka danced to the sink, dropped her dishes and spun back to   
Shinji. "We'll let Misato clean up. After all, I'm sure she'll be the most   
energetic of any us once the day's through."  
  
Shinji watched, baffled, as she skipped out of the kitchen.   
  
***  
  
"Asuka, are you feeling all right?" Shinji and Asuka were about   
halfway through their morning walk to school, and she had shown no signs yet   
of returning to her usual self. Breakfast had been quite nice, but Shinji   
was beginning to become wary again. If this perpetual state of boundless   
enthusiasm for him kept up, he might start believing the real Asuka had been   
abducted and replaced with an angel or something in their last battle.  
  
"Of course I'm all right. I'm not the one with the waning   
concussion, am I?"  
  
"Well, no," Shinji stammered.  
  
"There you go. You're the injured one here, so don't go worrying   
about me."   
  
For the next few blocks, Shinji watched her in silence. Asuka kept   
up a lively gait and her smile never fell out of place. At this point, he   
wouldn't have been at all surprised if she suddenly started whistling. It   
just wasn't Asuka. The girl next to him was too picturesque, too happy,   
too. . . saccharine and artificial.  
  
"Asuka, why are you being so nice today?"  
  
"WHAT?" Asuka whirled on him. "Are you trying to say that I can't   
be kind, third child!?" Shinji stumbled a few steps away from her, taken   
aback at the entirely Asuka-like outburst.  
  
"Well, yes. . . I mean no. . . I mean, well, you're not usually. To   
me at least." He yanked his briefcase in front of his face, not wanting to   
tempt fate, and Asuka's fist, twice.  
  
"Thank God!" Asuka exclaimed. "There might actually be something   
rattling around inside that head of yours. Finally, I don't have to play   
little miss sunshine anymore. Oh, it was really starting to irritate me!"  
  
Shinji peeked out from behind his case. "Misato?" he ventured.  
  
"You've got it in one. Misato told me if I didn't start acting   
kinder towards you she'd sign the authorization papers for my Unit-02 to be   
painted that hideous purple they have your Eva slopped in. I couldn't let   
her do that to my baby, so you had your little breakfast and a taste of   
Asuka the housebroken." Her expression suddenly darkened. "Don't you expect  
this to become a regular occurrence, I don't care what Misato threatens."  
  
Shinji watched as the old Asuka took control. The forced smile was   
gone, and she reclaimed her proud and elevated posture. For some reason   
quite beyond Shinji's understanding, he suddenly felt more comfortable   
walking with her. "You know something Asuka, I. . . kind of like you better   
the way you are anyway." The words slipped from his mouth before he   
realized what it was he was saying. Asuka gaped at him, confusion   
momentarily overriding any other response. Fortunately, before she was able   
to regroup, Shinji noticed Rei appear just a little way in front of them.  
  
Rei had just turned the corner from the alley up ahead, and   
maintained a steady walk. Eager to escape whatever Asuka might conjure up   
for his loose tongue, Shinji sprinted to catch her. "Hey, Ayanami! Wait   
up." Without a word, Rei paused just long enough for Shinji to get to her   
side, then resumed her progress. "Good. . . morning. . . Ayanami,"he   
panted.  
  
"Good morning Ikari." Her voice was flat, as usual. Lacking any   
intonation or inflection, it merely cut through the waves instead of riding   
them.  
  
"Aren't you usually at school by now?" he asked finally reclaiming a   
steady breath. "That is, uh, on those days you actually come." Shinji   
stumbled through the question, unwilling and unwanting to probe too deeply.  
  
"I had obligations to meet this morning," Rei stated.  
  
"Licking the commander's boots again wondergirl?" Asuka jibed,   
having finally closed the distance between Shinji and herself. Remaining   
impassive to Asuka, Rei stopped at the next street corner and faced Shinji.   
  
"I walk this path to school. Good-bye Ikari."  
  
"See you later Ayanami," Shinji flung the parting at the girl's   
retreating back. He wasn't sure he would ever quite understand Rei Ayanami.  
Even if she didn't enjoy dealing with people as he, it didn't explain her   
almost robot-like lack of feeling. The only time he had ever even seen her   
smile had been when he'd coaxed her into it after just slipping past death   
at the hands of an angel.   
  
"I can't believe she ignored me again!" Asuka's shriek tore Shinji   
from his reverie about Rei. "Of all the conceited things to do, just   
because she's Commander Ikari's little doll they let her get away with all   
kinds of crap they'd nail us for!"  
  
"Asuka." Shinji's voice began to waver.  
  
"I just won't stand for it, do you hear me! I will not stand for   
it!"  
  
"ASUKA!"  
  
Voice. A crack of thunder. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
***  
  
Blackness.  
  
"Hello?" Asuka's voice rang through the expanse, echoing, then   
finally faded into nothingness. It was dark here, lonely and cold. She   
could feel no warmth, see any light, nor catch any fragrance. The very   
emptiness of the place frightened her to death.  
  
Death.  
  
Well, considering what had just happened she could very well   
be. . . No, No, NO! No. That wasn't an alternative. It couldn't be.   
Circumstance wasn't that cruel, was it?  
  
A cone of light. A body.  
  
Rei.  
  
Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Oh Christ, as if being here wasn't punishment enough!" Asuka flung   
her hands heavenward in agitation. "Now I have to deal with you too,   
wondergirl?" Secretly, she was glad the first child had appeared. The halo   
of light illuminating her would, at least, allow Asuka to determine wherever   
it is she was. That had been the theory anyway.  
  
Rei stood on a black even floor which sped off into the distance.   
The bright white and green of her school uniform contrasted viciously with   
the sheets of darkness that flanked her. Okay, so the light didn't do a   
whole hell of a lot of anything in terms of helping her see. It was still   
somewhat comforting to have around.  
  
"Do not call me that," Rei intoned.  
  
"What?" Asuka challenged. "Wondergirl?" If she was going to end   
up trapped in this hell, wherever it was, she most definitely was not going   
to passively endure this aloof little bitch.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why shouldn't I? Does it hurt your feelings?" she sneered.   
"Oh wait, I'm sorry. You don't have any, do you!? Doll!"  
  
"This is a deception. If you embrace deception you will not   
survive," Rei answered. Damn the girl, why couldn't she react for once?   
Why couldn't she just crumble?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Rei suddenly lunged forward,   
grabbed Asuka by the shoulders, and pulled her into the circle of light. A   
startled cry escaped Asuka's lips. She had been hoping for a reaction, but   
never thought wondergirl would have the guts to actually go after her.  
  
"Asuka Langley Sohryu. The second child. Designated pilot of   
Evangelion Unit-02. All these things, yet more. You face ahead of you an   
arduous journey. I may aid you in surviving, if you allow it."  
  
"What makes you think I would let you help me do anything!?" Asuka   
snarled, shoving Rei away from her.  
  
"If you wish completion, you will permit it. Think on it, Sohryu.   
We shall speak again." And Rei was gone.  
  
***   
  
Asuka awoke screaming. It was a cry of frustration and anger, one   
quickly replaced by excruciating pain.  
  
"Hold her down! Hold her down, before she aggravates the injury!"   
Voices flew around her, bucking and weaving past her head and occasionally   
deciding to dip in an ear to whisper hints as to just what was going on.   
Asuka didn't much care though. Such pain as she had never experienced was   
crashing up and down the length of her side with the force and consistency   
of a raging geyser. As if by doing so it would somehow perform a miraculous   
warding, Asuka screwed her eyes shut and bit firmly down upon her lip to   
prevent any further cries from escaping. She could feel several pairs of   
hands grab hold of her, and slowly force her down. Her head hit a great   
soft lump, 'pillow' Asuka reminded herself hazily, and slowly the bursts   
began to ease into a comfortable ache.  
  
Once her breathing settled and a pair of cool hands had clutched her   
wrist, Asuka heard a quick series of footsteps clap across the floor and the   
heavy rattling of a door swinging shut. For a moment following the parade,   
there was nothing but silence.  
  
"Asuka? Asuka listen to me, I know you are awake. You need to   
avoid any further sudden movements of the upper body. We don't want to risk   
you making things worse for yourself, okay?"  
  
Asuka knew that voice. It was the same one that had been yelling   
before. It belonged to. . . belonged to. . . Oh yes, Dr. Akagi. That was   
it. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
"Fine," Asuka's voice came out cracked and hoarse. God, her throat   
was dry.  
  
"Good. Now, we have managed to remove the bullet and repair most of   
the damage, but the healing will take some time. . ." Asuka's thoughts   
erupted in a jumble, swiftly masking anything else Ritsuko said. Bullet,   
bullet, boy, gun, Eva pilots think they're something else don't they?better   
than the rest of us?, shinji, crack, crack, no, no, no, god help us, shinji,   
crack. . . Shinji. ". . . hit your left shoulder, so it will be painful   
for quite awhile yet, and you might not immediately have full use of it,"   
Ritsuko continued to dictate. "Now. . ."  
  
"Shinji," Asuka croaked, finally cracking open her eyes. They felt   
sluggish, content, almost as if she'd been asleep most her life and they had   
become accustomed to the position.  
  
"Misato is with Shinji, don't worry." gungunboyguncrackshinji... no.  
  
"What happened to HIM!?"   
  
***  
  
Shinji Ikari woke up. He didn't immediately make any attempt to   
move, his body felt too strange. The left side of his chest and shoulder   
tingled, like someone was moving about above him lightly pricking him every   
few moments with a needle point. And his head, his head was absolutely   
throbbing. It was worse than he had felt right after the concussion.   
Forget about tennis, this was comparable to one of those American football   
matches.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes expecting to see the flat white of the   
Infirmary ceiling. After all, where else could he be if he felt this   
terrible and woke up in what definitely felt like a bed? Although, the   
exact reason for his current state of malady seemed to slip past his   
conscious grasp. He had probably been injured in another angel attack.   
Again.  
  
When his eyes finally slid completely open, Shinji was surprised.   
The now familiar infirmary ceiling didn't greet him as he expected.   
Everything around him was dark, a collage of black masses and blacker lumps.  
Maybe someone had forgotten to turn the lights on? Maybe the power was out?  
No, that didn't make any sense. Shinji could hear some kind of machine   
beeping and chattering just off to his side.  
  
"What's going on?" he whispered.  
  
"Shinji? Are you awake?" That voice, God was he glad to hear that   
voice.  
  
"Mi. . . Misato, what's happening? Where are you?"  
  
***  
  
Despite her parched mouth and throat, Asuka had managed that last   
verbal assault upon Ritsuko with a healthy dosage of volume and vehemence.   
Ritsuko, for her part, stared at Asuka for a moment, then simply shrugged.  
  
"Shinji took the first two bullets. You the third. The initial   
shot entered his body near the left collar bone, and imbedded itself there.   
We have since removed it, and attended to what damage we could. The second   
grazed low near his left temple, tearing flesh, bone, and most everything   
else. There were certain damages, however, that we could not repair."  
  
"Certain damages?" Asuka suddenly found her inner fire fading and   
suffocating, and could not muster any strength to put behind the query. It   
came out weak, trembling. . . disgusting. Damn it, and she couldn't help   
herself. She just could not stop.  
  
"The second bullet caused some severe damage to the surrounding   
nerve tissue. Many of the connections were shattered and irreparable. To   
be blunt, the immediate result of this damage concerns his eyes. He's blind,  
Asuka."   
  
Asuka could find no reply. Her head simply sank deeper into the   
pillow, her body suddenly apathetic. "The boy who attacked you is dead, of   
course. There were a few witnesses, but intelligence was able to provide us   
with most of the details. I understand Shinji acted very bravely."  
  
God, not this. "Shut up," Asuka whispered.  
  
"Actually, if I'm interpreting the reports correctly, I'd say that   
Shinji would not have been as seriously injured if he hadn't tried to shield   
you. In fact, the second bullet would most likely have missed him   
completely."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Asuka exploded. Her face was flushed a bright red and   
she held the infirmary sheet in two viciously balled fists. It was becoming   
increasingly difficult to control herself, as her emotions continued to   
rapidly jackknife.  
  
"You asked," Ritsuko said.  
  
Asuka took a few precious moments to try and gather herself as best   
she could. A few moments to wall away everything that was assaulting her,   
leaving her this pathetic vacillating creature. "Kaji?" Asuka managed to   
ask.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Is he here?"   
  
"No. He never came."   
  
Asuka closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Misato Katsuragi stepped from Shinji's room within the infirmary.   
She couldn't stand to see him like that any more, crushed and lifeless.   
Once he had pried the information concerning his condition from her, Shinji   
had shakingly held his hand near his face and waved it back and forth a few   
times. He then collapsed onto the bed, unwilling to move or speak. It was   
as if he were catatonic instead.  
  
Misato could feel the cold, hard edge of a knife twisting around   
inside her chest, aiming for those things she cherished most. And doing a   
damned good job of it at that. Still, at least Asuka was all right.   
Ritsuko had said her injury was relatively minor compared to Shinji's. She   
could be thankful for that, at least.  
  
Tears began to suddenly struggle to the surface, but Misato   
staunchly fought them back. There would be time to cry later. Right now,   
there were people in Intelligence who needed their collective asses   
kicked. . . and Misato felt she had the biggest foot around.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Fuyutsuki?"  
  
"It still seems problematic at best to me. We are operating under   
some rather tenuous extrapolations here," he replied. Gendo Ikari smirked.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
[End Part two]   
  
  
End Notes: 1) I do not tackle the topic of blindness lightly. I have   
family who are, and I must deal with the looming possibility. I am not   
making light, and do not want to offend anyone. Just so we are clear.   
2) Having said that, know that I'm not a doctor, so if this isn't entirely   
medically accurate, well. . . sorry. Just remind yourself that it's a fic   
and you really should relax, as they say on MST3K. Or at least they would.   
3) I need to do some cultural research regarding the common dishes served   
for breakfast in Japan. As if that wasn't evident. 


	3. Fallout, Two Days Hence

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of Gainax,   
A.D.V Films, and other such people. I'm making no profit off this   
work whatsoever, so let's put the lawyers away now. Thanks ever so   
much.  
  
Author's Notes: All comments, criticisms, and lengthy explanations as  
to why I should have never have tried to write an Eva fic in the first  
place are welcome. I can be reached at Doc7dmz@aol.com,   
Asuka-chan@fanfix.zzn.com, or Asuka_rocks@naboomail.com.   
Take your pick. Many, many thanks to Axel Terizaki and Misty Ikari   
for sitting through and offering advice on the six some odd drafts of   
this chapter. It's good to have people keeping you honest.   
1) * . . . * shows thoughts.   
2) . . . shows the other side of a telephone conversation.  
  
  
He was sleeping. Yet for Shinji Ikari this act held no   
respite, no rest. His body gave way to another tossing fit, twisting the   
layer of flat white sheets further round his legs and forcing their edge   
into a bunched and wrinkled mass that lay stomach high. His hospital gown,   
the same pale hue as both the sheets and room itself, clung to his chest   
through a thin sheen of perspiration, a visible signal of his agitation   
and discomfort.  
  
A small chair stood stiffly beside Shinji's bed, its occupant   
holding a lengthy watch over the boy. Rei Ayanami had done this before,   
had watched over Shinji as he recovered from injuries sustained during   
their conflicts with the Angels. He had always seemed peaceful when in   
bed, disseminating an aura of unaware comfort. Never before had she seen   
him so . . . active while in the throes of sleep. It was curious.  
  
Suffering another spasm, Shinji spun over, returning to his back   
and feebly clutching at the surrounding covers. Rei stared intently as   
his mouth worked, but the word he struggled to form refused to produce   
itself. Finally, a thin and brittle voice worked its way to the surface.   
"A. . . Asuka," Shinji pleaded. "Asuka." Rei blinked. Once. Then she   
resumed her vigil.  
  
"From all Corners they Cried"  
An Evangelion Fan Fic  
by Dave Ziegler  
Part three: "Fallout/Two Days Hence"  
Version 1.5  
  
"Miss Sohryu? Miss Sohryu?" Asuka lay upon the bed and refused   
to open her eyes. The nurse could call until her voice gave out or hell   
froze over, Asuka didn't care which. She wasn't going to respond. What   
would be the point? They were probably just after her for another round   
of prodding and changing. Why they needed to stare at her wound in idle   
contemplation every time someone removed the dressing on her shoulder was   
a complete mystery to Asuka. Couldn't they just change the damn thing   
and be done with it? There was no need to ogle her pain like a bunch of   
torturous school children playing with a bug each and every time the door   
opened.  
  
The worst thing of it was that the doctors and nurses were the   
only actual people who did come through the door. Kaji hadn't come to   
visit her yet. Talk about self absorbed, ignoring her at a time like this.   
Asuka couldn't believe she had actually. . . oh the bastard was probably off   
somewhere jumping into a broom closet with Misato just to get his kicks.   
He couldn't care less what happened to her. Asuka couldn't give him what   
he wanted, and so she fell by the wayside, nothing more than a nagging   
consideration.  
  
And then there was Misato. To think Asuka had actually believed that   
she would come to check on her. She had almost begun to buy into Misato's   
little myth that she was more to her than just an Eva pilot. That she wasn't   
a responsibility. Instead of acting upon and validating her words, Misato had   
run right to hug, cry over, and hold her little Shinji; afterward, she never   
returned. Asuka couldn't have asked for a sharper and more decisive kick in   
the teeth to help steer her back to a clear view of reality.  
  
"Miss Sohryu," the nurse continued to badger. "You do remember you   
are going to be released later today? I need to give your shoulder one last   
look before we return you to the custody of your guardian. So sit up slowly   
please."  
  
*Great,* she thought acidly. *Home. With Misato and that. . . and   
that. . .* Asuka firmly shut away any further thoughts on the matter before   
slowly pushing herself up off the bed.  
  
***  
  
Misato glanced at Asuka who was perched upon the passenger seat   
and staring pointedly out of the window. The flickering streetlights flashed   
across the girl as Misato sped by, displaying momentary glimpses of her face,   
and revealing more to her guardian than Asuka would have desired.  
  
"Asuka, are you sure you feel up to coming home? You look a little on   
edge." On edge really wasn't the proper word to describe it. The second child   
wasn't just nervous, she was absolutely riddled with tension. Her shoulders   
were hunched and both her neck and face were stiff, as if they had been carved   
from wood. Across her lap, Asuka's fingers danced a constant waltz with one   
another, ducking and riding between each hand. She wasn't sure which, but it   
seemed likely to Misato that Asuka would either explode or breakdown from   
whatever she was wrestling with. While Misato could understand her struggle,   
she also knew that neither eventuality was really preferable. Not at the   
moment, and not with Shinji in the state he was. Misato needed one of them   
to be strong. She was so close to the edge herself that she sought in one of   
the children the reassurance to replenish her own demeanor.  
  
Misato had always assumed it would be Asuka.   
  
Damnit all, the girl was just shot. Who the hell was she to be sitting   
there expecting Asuka to come back home, pride and arrogance in place and ready   
to tackle the world after such an ordeal? She was the adult here and should not   
be relying on the children to help her cope. It was her position to aid and   
comfort them, not the other way around. She could be weak in her bedroom or not at  
all. End of story.  
  
"I'm fine Misato," Asuka mumbled unconvincingly. The car raced through   
the deserted night for another few moments. The streets were black, bleak, and   
bare, clutching an almost surreal abstinence from life. "Misato?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, risking another glance at her charge.  
  
"Where is Shinji? Wasn't he released today too?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, he was. I picked him up earlier in the day and brought him home.   
Ritsuko had finished all of her tests and he was in such a bad state. . . I just   
thought getting Shinji back home as quickly as possible would the best thing for   
him."  
  
"Why didn't you collect me at the same time then?" Asuka quietly   
questioned.  
  
"You know how emotionally fragile Shinji is Asuka, and, well, the doctors   
told me that they wanted to make one or two more checks on your shoulder before   
they released you. Some precautionary ones to make completely sure that there was   
no sign of an infection setting in."  
  
"Oh," Asuka said, then muttered something silently to the window. Misato   
was about to question the last the phrase when Asuka leant her head against the   
seat and resumed silently staring outside. Well, whatever it was it could wait.   
Misato did have something more important to ask her.  
  
"Listen Asuka. I have some work that needs to be finished tonight, so   
I'll be returning to NERV once we get you home. While I'm gone, I would like you   
to watch out for Shinji. Try to make sure he stays optimistic and takes care of   
himself, okay?" Then Misato smiled warmly at her charge. "Take care of yourself   
also, Asuka."   
  
"Yeah. Whatever you say," Asuka replied without turning.  
  
***  
  
Misato slammed her fists against the uncompromising keyboard of her   
terminal. Since leaving Asuka at the apartment she had made her way back to   
NERV to try and gather all the details of the attack on the children. She had yet   
to be fully briefed on the situation as she had spent most of her time with Shinji   
or listening to doctors' reports. Unfortunately, when she had visited Section-02   
to speak with the secret service agents who had been shadowing Shinji and Asuka   
that day she had been told that those individuals were unavailable, and that she   
was to return to her duties and let them handle the details.  
  
Rather pissed, in the absolute angriest sense of the word, Misato returned   
to her office and decided to pull the files on the shooting. From them she could   
attain the names of the agents involved, and then pull their own active duty files   
so she might discover what was keeping them so indisposed. When she tried to   
access it however, the database showed no records of any kind pertaining to a   
shooting involving the second and third children and a rather large hole where   
the duty roster for Alpha rotation should have been.   
  
"Just what the hell is going on here!?" Misato snapped, glaring down at   
her monitor.  
  
"What's the matter sunshine?" Kaji strolled into Misato's office, hands   
stuffed carelessly in his pockets and a half cocked grin on his face. "Something   
troubling you?"  
  
"Cut the crap Kaji." Kaji pointed to himself, radiating innocence.   
Misato swung her glower from the computer to her new guest. "And you can haul   
your smug ass right back out of here. I don't have the time to play around."  
  
"I'm hurt Katsuragi. After all we've been through. I thought I'd come   
and help you to ease your frustration. You know, a little song, a little dance,   
a bit of a dally with my. . ."  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence!" Misato barked.  
  
"Not even once, Katsuragi?" Kaji grinned as he turned her radio on and   
dialed up the volume.   
  
"Can't you tell when your not wanted?"  
  
"I beg to differ. I have something you want very much."  
  
Misato cringed. "Listen, Kaji. I know we've been. . . doing things lately,   
but we're not in college anymore. We can't just. . ."  
  
"Section-02," Kaji quietly interjected. Misato sobered instantly and sank   
back into her chair.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"The men you're looking for, those comprising the late Alpha rotation, are   
no longer in Japan. They were transferred to the third branch in Germany yesterday."  
  
"What? By why would they be. . ."  
  
"Moved so suddenly?" Kaji interrupted. "That remains to be seen."  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed as her mind conjured implications and scenarios.   
"This doesn't feel right at all."  
  
"No, it doesn't. And there's still even more to consider, Katsuragi.   
Those men in Section-02 are professional killers. Does it stand to reason that   
an average junior high school boy would be able to confront the children, draw his   
weapon, and fire three shots before being eliminated?"  
  
As Misato's face darkened, Kaji flipped off the radio, leaned over the   
chair, and pulled her into a kiss. When he finally stepped away, Kaji wore a very   
self satisfied grin and winked at Misato. "You're still the best ever, Katsuragi."   
And then he stepped from her office.  
  
***  
  
Asuka lay on the couch, her legs curled behind her and head resting   
upon a stray pillow. Her body trembled slightly every few moments, causing a   
strange and twisted shadow to fall across the wall in the low glow of the   
television set. Upon stepping into the apartment, Asuka's hand had flailed   
lifelessly at the light switch until finally her fingers caught and struck the   
lever, shutting her away from the influence of the fixtures and lamps. Somehow,   
all that light and warmth just hadn't felt right at all. It was too. . . normal.  
  
Once the room had been draped in evening's gown, Asuka had hauled herself   
up onto the couch and flicked the television on. It had seemed as good a way   
as any to momentarily forget about Misato, Kaji, the bandages, the sling:   
everything.  
  
However, the television held no sway over her; Asuka stared right through   
the flickering images that inhabited the screen, and found her mind pushing back   
toward those forbidden subjects. Misato. Misato had asked her to check on Shinji,   
to watch over Shinji. But why the hell should she do anything Misato asked?   
The woman had coned and toyed with her until Asuka slipped and found herself   
believing in someone again. Misato had toyed with her, both here and back in Germany.   
HER! ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU!   
  
But Shinji.  
  
Shut up. What about Shinji?  
  
Shinji protected you.  
  
Who the hell cares?! That baka is always trying to play the hero.   
Everyone just loves the invincible Shinji. That's why he did it, no other   
reason. None at all!  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Shut up!  
  
For now.  
  
***  
  
Arms folded beneath her chin, Rei Ayanami laid upon her bed and   
stared up and out a small square window. The moon was full and bright  
tonight, its shine spilling into her apartment and washing over her  
hair and face. The only discernible movement in the entire apartment  
was the infrequent shifting of her eyes.  
  
*I believe Ikari would enjoy this,* she thought. *It is. . . wrong that  
he now be incapable of doing so.* Rei had remained with Shinji through  
each and every night that he had been in the hospital, simply watching  
him. Nothing else. The last night before his return to Major Katsuragi's  
custody, he had said something in his sleep. Something that still puzzled  
Rei. 'Asuka.' He had spoken the second child's name.  
  
Why had he called for her? Was it because he desired her presence?  
Ikari had been injured, did he go to the second child when this  
occurred? Pain. Did she somehow avert his pain? Rei attempted to wrap her   
mind around such a foreign and abstract concept. She was familiar with physical pain,  
piloting Eva had made very sure of that. But Rei was also aware of something else  
the others experienced, something that hide within her own being, just outside  
of her grasp.   
  
Perhaps if she truly understood this pain, she would be able to conclude   
why Ikari had called for the second.  
  
Yes, perhaps.  
  
***  
  
Asuka stood before the door to Shinji's room. Its white panes   
were thin yet obtrusive, blocking her away from any revelation of what was   
held within. Well, there wasn't much point standing around then. She would   
just have to go in wouldn't she? There was nothing wrong with it after all,   
she was simply performing a duty. Just like when she had carried the idiot   
to the doctor's office after he had managed to concuss himself. Misato   
could think whatever she wanted to, Asuka wasn't doing this as any  
sort of favor. It was all about orders and duty. The military   
obligation.  
  
Her obligation.  
  
She reached slowly forward, her hand coming to rest just centimeters   
from the door's handle. *Come on, get on with it already. The way you're shaking  
someone might actually think you were afraid to see him,* Asuka berated herself.  
Sucking in a deep breath and finally forcing her hand to cease its infernal quivering,  
she quickly grabbed the handle and eased the door along its track.  
  
*There. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, just take a quick look in  
and make sure he hasn't done anything stupider than his norm. Yeah, that's  
the ticket. A quick in and out. There's really no reason to hang around.*  
  
Asuka stepped slowly into Shinji's room, intensely aware of the thick  
and oppressive darkness that cloaked it. She shivered as it pressed inward,  
a chilling reminder of something she couldn't quite lay a finger on but knew  
and feared nonetheless. Suddenly the presence of light fixtures seemed an  
unbelievable and intensely desirable boon, instead of a mocking reminder of  
normality.  
  
Groping slowly along the wall for the proper switch, Asuka's inching  
fingers finally slid over a thick downcast nub. Entirely too pleased that   
she had found the device, Asuka flipped the switch upwards and doused the   
room in a flood of a hard white light. When her eyes had finally eased up  
and readjusted, she instantly noticed that Shinji lay upon his bed staring  
directly at her. Asuka choked, suddenly unable to think of anything to  
say or do. He was supposed to be asleep or absorbed in that SDAT player  
of his, not ready and waiting to pounce on her. It was just in and out,  
in and out. No looks, conversation, any. . .  
  
Wait. Shinji wasn't looking at her, it was like he was staring  
through her. Asuka's temper began to flare. Just what the hell was he  
doing? She had been kind enough to come and check on the idiot, the  
least he could do was acknowledge her presence and thank her for her  
trouble. But no, he was just going to lay there doing his best impression of  
Wondergirl and completely disregard her presence. Asuka balled her available  
fist, letting her ire take over and suffuse her mind with a reddish fugue.  
  
"WAKE UP, BAKA!" she exploded.  
  
"Asuka?" Shinji muttered feebly, inclining his head slightly in her  
direction. "I didn't notice you come in. I'm sorry."  
  
"What the hell do I look like to you? A pane of glass?"  
  
Asuka watched with sudden horror as Shinji's placid features   
twisted into a disturbed caricature of the boy she knew. "Actually, you   
look like a great grey blob," he snickered. "Everything's a great grey blob."  
  
"Just what is that supposed to. . ." Asuka began not willing to  
pale simply because Shinji was acting strange, but quickly slapped a   
hand over her mouth. Oh God, what was she doing? How could she have. . .  
how could she have. . . Oh God, oh shit, oh God. She had forgotten.  
FORGOTTEN! And then she had yelled. . . oh God.  
  
Asuka eyes were wide and her mouth moved silently, struggling  
for something, anything to say to repair what she had just done.   
"Shinji. . . I didn't mean. . . just forgot. . ." Asuka's breathing   
was becoming steadily more ragged as fear and pain tightened their   
grip on her. "I'm. . . I'm sor. . . I'm sorr. . ." The words were  
choked, desperately outside of her reach.  
  
Unable to express anything, Asuka gave a brief shriek of   
emotional frustration and quickly ran from the room. Shinji,  
recognizing the rapid thumps of Asuka's departure, rolled  
onto his back and brought his hand before his face. "Grey. Everything's  
grey and black. Asuka. I can't even appreciate. . . You're there, but  
not really. It only feels real if I picture you in my mind. And that's  
just a lie, a fiction. It's not true. I've nothing left to hold on to.  
It's all so worthless," he muttered. "Worthless."  
  
***  
  
Something harsh and buzzing invaded the sleep filled mind of Touji  
Suzuhara. He desperately tried to ignore the sound, to preserve his  
sleep, but it would not yield. Finally giving up, Touji rolled out of  
bed and snatched up the offending phone.  
  
"Yes," he snapped, thoroughly irritated after having been woken  
up.  
  
Touji! Kensuke Aida's voice roared through the phone. I   
caught you. Great.  
  
"Kensuke?" Touji mumbled, still trying to recover his wits. "Do   
you realize how late it is? I was sleeping."  
  
Of course I realize, but this is important.  
  
He grimaced. "It better be, or I'm gonna pound you for all you're   
worth tomorrow."  
  
It's about Shinji and Asuka. Well, Shinji at least. I just   
threw Asuka in for corroboration.  
  
"They've been absent from school. I know that already, Kensuke,"   
Touji replied grumpily.  
  
They've been gone for three straight days. Rei's been missing  
for the past two, Kensuke excitedly pointed out.  
  
"Come on, Kensuke. You know more than I do about all that weird   
testing NERV makes them go through. They're probably just training.   
Besides, Rei's absent all the time anyway."  
  
Aren't you the least bit concerned about Shinji, Touji?  
  
"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm going to jump to   
conclusions or wake my friends up in the middle of the night. If  
you're so worried and can't wait, why don't you call Shinji and   
talk to him?"  
  
I tried, but no one answered the phone.  
  
"Well, maybe their not home!"  
  
This late at night? Kensuke suddenly paused, and Touji  
swore he could fee his friend's eyes growing wide. Oh boy. Maybe   
the government has kidnapped them, and are subjecting them to strange   
and terrible experiments to discover what makes them capable of   
synchronizing with their Eva's!  
  
"Yeah, and maybe the red haired devil will ask you out on   
a date. Listen Kensuke, I'm tired and I want to get back to bed. But  
just so we can find out what's going on, and so you can leave me alone, if  
Shinji's not in school tomorrow we'll stop by his place afterwards and  
check on how he's doing. Okay?"  
  
Fine, Kensuke said, unhappy that his theory was being paid such  
little mind.  
  
"Great. Good night."  
  
Touji dropped the receiver back into its cradle and sighed in   
exasperation before making his way back to bed.  
  
***  
  
The cone of light snapped to life, enveloping the slight form of Rei   
Ayanami. She said nothing at first, but simply stood, awaiting recognition.  
  
"You again," Asuka spat, her backed turned to the girl. "What do you   
want? And why the hell is it so dark in here?"  
  
"I have often wondered that myself," Rei said, stepping nearer to the   
girl. "But as this place was not of my creation, I can do nothing but guess."  
  
Asuka whirled on Rei, her face twisted and livid. "What do you mean?   
You're the one who dragged me here, I know it! And only you seem to be able to   
make that light, so you must know what's happening!" Asuka thundered, accenting   
each word with an upturned fist.  
  
"It is true, the light is my own. But this place is not." Rei raised a   
slender finger and gestured toward Asuka. "You, pilot Sohryu, are responsible   
for these surroundings."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I can't even make that damned   
light, so how could I be responsible for all this?"  
  
Rei stood silent for a moment, contemplating her next words. "You are   
not ready to create the light."  
  
"Why not!?" Asuka fumed.  
  
"I cannot say why."  
  
"Ahh! You are seriously pissing me off, Wondergirl! I want some   
answers."  
  
Rei inclined her head, almost as if grateful for Asuka's demand. "Your   
trial has begun, and you have not fared well so far, Sohryu. You escape and so   
you fail. Reverse this course and yet you may prevail."  
  
"You are hopeless! Misato's made more sense than that after nine beers!"   
Asuka loomed over her fellow pilot, fists balling ever tighter. She still didn't   
understand what was happening, why she kept finding herself in this atrocious   
darkness, but Wondergirl there seemed to be grasping it all and not telling her.   
The bitch was mocking her, throwing the fact of her superior station in this   
environment in her face.   
  
Asuka's eyes fell shut and her jaw clenched until it felt as if her teeth   
would explode from the pressure. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed and launched   
herself forward, arms outstretched and ready to seize Rei's neck.  
  
But Rei was already gone.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Shinji." The voice was soft, warm, inviting. A slow but   
earnest mix of violins and cellos floated about, playing just beneath the   
melody of the voice. For some reason he could not explain, Shinji Ikari felt   
at ease. He slipped gently forward on his seat and attempted to identify   
the person opposite him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, a slight smile showing his appreciation of the   
surrounding concert.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"How do I feel?" Shinji echoed. He was still unable to see past the   
well placed shadows that concealed his companion. The violins and cellos began   
to suddenly race, anticipation strumming an excited and tense symphony.  
  
"Yes, Shinji. How do you feel? I'm concerned. After all, you just   
lost your sight." The train car pitched into darkness, eliciting a yelp of   
surprise from Shinji.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" The voice smiled.  
  
"You silly boy. You're blind."  
  
"But. . . but. . ." The panic that flooded Shinji's mind kept him   
from forming any coherent response.  
  
"Hush. You need to think about something now, don't you Shinji?   
How will you be of any further service to you father?"  
  
"I don't care about him!"  
  
"I didn't say you did. The question still applies."  
  
"I don't want to think about that," Shinji whined.  
  
"You must."  
  
"Who are you? Why don't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Because Shinji, you're father has used you long enough. I've   
missed you. I want you to come back home. You need to realize it's   
time to come back home."  
  
Shinji felt something stir within him, a sudden and intense   
realization and recognition. "Mother?" he gasped.  
  
Crescendo.  
  
  
***  
  
Misato snapped a smart salute upon being led into the Commander's office.   
"Commander Ikari. Commander Fuyutsuki," she formally stated to each in turn.   
"Doctor Akagi," she nodded having finally noticed Ritsuko lurking in the shadows   
near Ikari's desk. "May I ask what this is about Commander?"  
  
Gendo Ikari sat at his desk, hands clasped firmly before his mouth, and   
stared out at Misato through the red tint of his glasses. "You have been summoned   
here Major because I have reached a decision regarding the third child."  
  
"A decision? What do you mean?" Fuyutsuki stepped forward and into the   
faint light of the office that surrounded Gendo's spartan desk.  
  
"As you should know from Doctor Akagi's reports, Shinji is no longer a viable   
Eva pilot due to his recently acquired condition. He is now incapable of acting   
as the third child," Fuyutsuki explained.  
  
"Therefore," Ikari continued, "Unit-01 will be reset for Rei, and the   
Marduke Institute will be contacted in regards to finding the fourth as a replacement.   
Shinji will be remanded to the custody of his previous guardian before the end of   
the week."  
  
Misato had continued to pale throughout the commanders' explanation,   
fearing the direction in which it had been heading. But now that her suspicions   
were confirmed, the fright fell prey to a rising fire. "What!? Shinji's a human   
being, goddamnit! Not just some piece of machinery to be thrown away and replaced!"  
  
"On the contrary Major, that is exactly what he is. A broken cog. If the   
Angels are to fall and humanity to survive, I cannot allow any such faults to exist   
within NERV."  
  
"He's your son!" Misato lanced back.  
  
"That is irrelevant. My decision has been made. You are dismissed Major   
Katsuragi," Ikari calmly stated.  
  
Misato's voice and demeanor seized into stone. "Yes sir," she forced out   
before turning smartly on her heel and marching towards the door.  
  
"Wait." Misato stopped as Ritsuko stepped toward Ikari's desk and beckoned   
her back. "If I may Commander? she asked. "There is another option."  
  
[End Part three]   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fallout, Three Days Hence

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of Studio GAINAX, and the US   
distribution rights belong to AD Vision. No profit is being made from this work,   
so let's file all thoughts of lawsuits away. Thanks much.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi there, folks. Anyone remember me, or this story? Just kidding.   
Actually, I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone and everyone who e-mailed   
me over the past year inquiring about the status of Corners and its newest chapter.   
If it weren't for your persistent and enthusiastic questions, I probably would never  
have worked up the enthusiasm myself to sustain me through an all night writing   
session to get the rough draft of this done. So, my many and sincere thanks. And   
now, a year late, but two months earlier than originally thought, Part 4 of "From   
all Corners they Cried." I hope you enjoy.  
  
Oh yes, any and all comments and criticism are welcome. I can be contacted   
at doc7dmz@aol.com, Asuka-chan@fanfix.zzn.com, or Asuka_rocks@naboomail.com. Take  
your pick, I check them all.  
1) * . . . . * shows thoughts.  
  
  
One A.M. One A.M., and she was still at it, still sitting in front of   
her console, typing away, entering line after line of code. Hyuga and Aoba had   
long since left, and anyone else remaining on the bridge of NERV control was   
obscured by the grand shadows that crept everywhere in its low lighting. What   
was she doing here? If she kept at it any longer, she might never be able to type   
again, much less participate in a further upgrade to the Magi systems. It was definitely   
time for a break.  
  
Lieutenant Maya Ibuki pushed her chair away from the slaving keyboard and   
painfully stretched her fingers out, wincing each time a joint cracked. She could   
type, enter data, no doubt about it, but the sheer volume necessary to perform an   
upgrade and improve the Magi was staggering. Maya had been absolutely sure   
that Dr. Akagi would have wanted to oversee the final stages of such an important   
event herself, but had been equally stunned and astonished when her mentor had   
delegated that duty to her. It was a test of sorts, she had said, to see if Maya   
had really progressed in her abilities and understanding to the point where Ritsuko   
thought she was. If so, it would be easily possible for Maya to find herself moving   
on to bigger and better things within the organization. After all, it would be an   
incredible shame if they were to waste a mind such as hers forever on the bridge.  
  
Or so Dr. Akagi said.  
  
At the thought of promotion, Maya found herself somewhat uncomfortable.   
It wasn't that she minded taking on more responsibilities or greater challenges,   
her current job was somewhat limited in that department, she just felt. . . .she   
felt so used to being where she was. This had become her station. Yes, during   
some of the off shifts and odd times, others sat here, but any time the Major or   
either of the Commanders were on the bridge, she was here. Even as much she didn't   
want to admit it, Maya had even become fond of both Hyuga and Aoba, despite their   
seemingly odd and childish propensities.  
  
Perhaps that was a problem. Perhaps she had become too comfortable here,   
too prideful of the fact that whenever an emergency occurred she was moved in over   
anyone and everyone else. Perhaps she should welcome these greater things that Dr.   
Akagi had spoke of. Shouldn't she? Faint images of the Evangelions, the children,   
and their stone cold commander flashed through her mind, reminding Maya of what   
exactly advancement within NERV might mean for her.   
  
Maya ground the heels of her palms into the dark spots beneath her eyes.   
"I must be more tired than I thought. There's no reason for me to be getting   
jittery." Glancing quickly at her watch, Maya noted that she had lost five minutes   
to idle contemplation and dreams. Rolling her chair forward, she stretched her   
fingers across the keyboard and flicked her eyes over the printout Dr. Akagi had   
given her. There were about four hundred more lines of code to go. Right, time   
to get this finished.  
  
The Commander had deadlines, after all.  
  
***  
  
Rei followed the faint glimmer through the thick darkness, looking   
entirely too much like a fascinated kitten stalking a stretch of twine. There   
was light here. Light that was not her own. It was amazing, it was astounding. . . .   
it was impossible. Unless. . . .  
  
No, that couldn't be it. Could it? Sohryu could not have made such progress   
since the last time she confronted her. Beside which, Rei had decided not to visit her   
this morning. She had done so the previous day, and it had proved largely ineffective.   
It would be better, perhaps, for her to let that day's events settle without any further   
interruptions. It was true that her time was limited, but then nothing worthwhile had   
ever been gained by rushing about blindly. A process such as this was delicate and   
fragile, especially with a girl like Sohryu. One push too many and everything could   
shatter forever.  
  
And all her hopes would be lost.  
  
There! She could see it now! It was a band, small and thin, almost   
obsequious in its near invisibility. Rei thought her heart would soar at the   
sight. At first, when she had initially noticed the glimmer, she had not been   
sure it was actually there. Even while tracking it, it had seemed eminently   
possible that it was just a figment of her imagination, a whim of fantasy to   
give her hope. But now, now she could see it! It was there, casting a shadow   
of light across the floor that distorted the darkness.  
  
Trembling, Rei knelt in front of the black wall and ran her fingers   
along its smooth surface. Her eyes were fixated by the light, and her small   
finger tips fell into the rough crack that allowed the beauteous event inside.   
She hungrily pressed her face against the wall, and moved her eyes along the   
crack. There were greens, reds, blues, yellows! Everything that she had so   
long been denied. It was all there, and so very, very close.  
  
Rei fell away from the wall, and felt the corners of her mouth turn   
instantly upwards. "There is hope, after all," she sighed.   
  
"From all Corners they Cried"  
An Evangelion Fanfic  
by Dave Ziegler  
Part four "Fallout/Three Days Hence"  
Version 1.3  
  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Asuka stirred momentarily, then fell back into her pillows,   
completely ignorant of the small buzzing clock that sat next to her bed.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.   
  
The clock chimed a little louder this time. Asuka emphatically flipped   
her pillows on top of her head.   
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!  
  
"Oh, for God's sake," Asuka muttered, climbing out of bed and harshly   
swatting the off switch on her clock. "Why do I have to go back to school today,   
anyway?" She moved toward her dresser and dimly searched through its stray   
contents, before picking up her sling, arranging it around her neck, and gently   
easing her injured arm into it.  
  
Her shoulder was still raw and tender from where the bullet had entered,   
and where the doctors had needed to operate to remove it. While she couldn't   
make the arm move in many of the usual and appropriate directions, Asuka was sure   
she wouldn't have any trouble recovering in the long run. Nothing as simple as   
this would keep her down. She could endure the pain.  
  
The sling was damn annoying, though.  
  
While she could free her arm at night when sleeping, the NERV doctors had   
ordered her to wear, when awake, a sling. The apparatus would help to keep her   
arm immobilized, and therefore discourage it from making any sudden or awkward   
movements that might endanger the healing process. It also served the function   
of support, alleviating any of the normal pressure a free arm would apply to   
said shoulder. Unfortunately for Asuka, the device left her feeling like an   
invalid, as she was unused to doing anything with just one hand. Still, she   
could survive. Asuka refused to let a lousy wad of fabric and plastic get the   
better of her.  
  
This was just another trial for her to face.  
  
Trials. Asuka sighed heavily as she slipped out of her room. She had   
had another of those nightmares last night, the ones with the angelically illuminated   
Rei moving about a landscape of utter pitch. The first she had merely attributed to   
shock from the attack, but now that it had happened again, she wasn't so sure. It   
could still be the reason, she supposed. Being shot is not something you're likely   
to get over in a few days.  
  
Actually, it didn't really matter much what brought them on. Asuka just   
wanted them to stop. They frightened her. The damn things actually frightened her!   
Wondergirl was not her favorite of people to begin with, but to have the girl moving  
about inside her dreams, talking of trials in riddles, it was too much. Especially   
that landscape: Ayanami's realm, the never ending stretch of blackness. Asuka   
couldn't stand it. She hated black. Things should be bright and bold, like red.   
Terrible things hid in the dark, dire twists and fearful surprises. All should   
be in the open, where she could see it, and where she could control it.   
  
Struggling to put the dilemmas of the night behind her, Asuka slid her   
door closed, then stepped toward Shinji's. She stopped just sort of grabbing   
its handle, then thought better of it. Shinji was still in no shape to go   
to school, and, after what she had said to him yesterday, it was probably not the   
best of times to rouse him in her usual fashion, if to speak to him at all.  
  
Gently rubbing her forehead, Asuka strained to figure out how life had   
gotten so screwed up. She had been shot by a cowardly little boy, terminating  
her status on the active roster of Eva pilots for a time (something she found   
extremely irritating), and now she was feeling guilty about saying stuff to Shinji.   
That idiot. Of all people, why would she have to go and feel sorry for bothering  
him? It was totally undignified.  
  
Then there was Misato. Not that Asuka expected much from her personally,   
but the woman had always seemed to be extraordinarily devoted to Shinji. After the accident,   
she would have thought that Misato would be running about the apartment almost   
twenty-four hours a day, playing nursemaid to Shinji's every need as he recovered.  
Instead, NERV's precious director of operations had dumped all of those duties   
on Asuka, then disappeared the entire night. A quick glance toward Misato's room   
told her that she had yet to even come back. Maybe Misato wasn't as concerned for   
Shinji as Asuka originally thought?  
  
"No," Asuka surmised. "Couldn't be. That woman would go to hell and back  
for him. She's probably just learning to cope with it all. And more than likely  
in Kaji's bed," she uttered, her voice laced with danger.   
  
Just as Asuka was about to begin brooding on the topic of her one time and   
current guardian, a very large and very deafening crash roused her fully, and   
brought her running into the kitchen.  
  
The room was an utter mess.  
  
A white mountainous mass of rice lay spread across the countertops,   
oddly contrasted by the equally large pile of coffee grinds that sat within a   
relative distance of the brewer. A loaf of bread lay opened and discarded upon   
the floor, the toaster sitting just above, mocking in its proximity. And near   
the burning stove, amidst a pile of fallen pots and pans, sat Shinji, wearing the   
most frustrated and angry expression Asuka had ever seen grace the boy's features.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, not all happy about facing   
the prospect of fixing the mess.  
  
Pen-Pen, who stood just outside his refrigerator and watched the scene with   
a slightly worried air, turned to Asuka and squawked with concern. Shinji, for his  
part, crumpled at the sound of Asuka's voice and lost all of the fire and emotion   
that had been evident in him only scant moments before.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, Asuka," Shinji said, his voice quiet and strained. "I   
needed something to do to get away from the nightmares."  
  
"Oh, and let me guess," she sneered, "destroying the kitchen and scaring   
Pen-Pen seemed the perfect solution for insomnia to you?"  
  
"I was just sitting at the table," Shinji said, "thinking."  
  
"Then what is all this?" Asuka threw her arms wide to encompass the   
entirety of the kitchen. Shinji couldn't see her gesture, but it did not matter.   
He already knew exactly what she was talking about, and the thought of this one   
more lost ability nearly crushed his voice and spirit.  
  
"It's my turn to make breakfast, isn't it? Besides, Asuka, you never like   
to do it, even when you're supposed to. I thought it would be easier with your  
shoulder, too," he managed.  
  
Asuka pulled a step away from Shinji, gently running a hand along the sling.   
"My shoulder?" she asked, this time finding her own voice subdued.  
  
"Misato told me about it, when she brought me home from the infirmary."   
Shinji's face remained placid and static. "You might as well help yourself, Asuka.   
I can't do anything. You are right, too. I don't even know why I bothered trying.   
I'm sorry." Shinji let his face sink into his knees.  
  
The idiot, why had he tried to do this himself? Asuka knew she could have   
handled it, one handed or not. Why did he have to go and feel sorry for her, like  
she was in worse condition than he was. He couldn't possibly think that he was   
more capable than she, that she needed coddling. This was just too far beyond his  
normal levels of stupidity, it was. . . . it was. . . .it was something he had   
done before. Even when they were both uninjured, he had moved to shield her in  
any number of situations.  
  
As if she needed any help from him.  
  
"Get up," Asuka said. Her voice wavered for a moment, as if it wasn't   
quite sure what tone to take, and awaited the victor of her silent battle.   
Shinji, meanwhile, still cradled his head and made no move that showed he   
was even acknowledging Asuka's presence, much less her demand.  
  
"GET UP, IKARI!" Asuka thundered, the battle now over. "You are not   
running away from this one, so get off your ass!"  
  
Survival instincts kicking into gear, for he dared never ignore   
Asuka when she adopted that tone, Shinji scrambled to his   
feet and turned himself toward her explosive voice.  
  
"All right, Third Child. We're going to have to do something about   
all this. First off, I think you should turn off that stove before something   
even worse happens in here."  
  
"How?" Shinji's voice was suddenly laced with a mix of remorse, anger,  
self pity, and apathy.  
  
Asuka, though, wasn't about to let him indulge in any of it. "Are you   
stupid? Turn the dial, of course!"   
  
"That's easy for you to say, Asuka. You can still see the damn thing!"   
Shinji exploded. "I can't! Or did you forget again?"  
  
Asuka's mouth went dry. Shinji's words had struck something inside her,   
and now it was blaring inside her head, clamoring for all the attention it could   
gather from her.  
  
'Guilty, guilty, guilty,' a voice sang inside her. 'It's all your fault,   
and yet you forget. It's all your fault, and yet you push it away, down deep, like  
it never really happened. You want clean hands don't you? You want to be able  
to distance yourself from it all, pretend you're not involved. You can't though,   
you are the center, the eye of the storm. You know you're guilty, guilty, guilty.'  
  
No. Asuka would not let Shinji's words affect her like this. She would   
not give in to the pressure.  
  
Asuka quickly took the few steps that lay in between her and Shinji and  
grabbed the boy by his shirt, pressing her face very close to his. "Listen to  
me, Shinji. You are going to turn off that stove, you are going to clean up   
this mess, and then you are going to make me a decent breakfast. You want to   
know why, Third Child? Because you know this kitchen better than any of us,   
and could have created a feast if I had blindfolded you just last week. So,   
get off your lazy ass, Shinji. I am hungry!"  
  
"Do you really think I can?"  
  
"Ah! If you don't move it now, Ikari, I might just go find Misato,   
and get her to cook us something."  
  
"Right," Shinji said, taking a step back from Asuka as she released   
him. "I can do this."  
  
"That's the attitude, Shinji! Now, let's get going. You don't want   
to press me when I'm really hungry," Asuka stated.  
  
***  
  
The door slowly swung open as Dr. Ritsuko Akagi made her way   
into the office. She swept a quick hand through her blonde hair, and   
produced a small shoulder bag bearing a large red cross on its side.   
"Well," Misato asked, nodding her head in the direction of Ritsuko's   
accessory.  
  
"Everything I need is in here," the doctor replied evenly. "I'm   
ready anytime you are."  
  
Misato continued to fidget with a pen from her desk, her nerves   
getting the better of her. Fighting Angels she could handle, this was   
different. "You are sure this will work?" she asked, hoping her friend   
would assuage her fears.  
  
"I can't make you any guarantees, Misato. You should know that.   
We can't be certain of a positive outcome."  
  
Misato leapt to her feet. "Then why the hell are we even considering   
this?"  
  
"Would you prefer," Ritsuko began, still very calm in the face of her   
friend's mounting anger and anxiety, "that we followed through with the Commander's  
original plan, and simply send Shinji back to his previous guardian?"  
  
"No," Misato replied, suitably subdued. "I wouldn't want that at all."  
  
"Well, it seems your only choice is to let me proceed, then," Ritsuko   
said, patting her bag. "Don't worry, Misato. I'm sure this will all work out.   
Have some faith. After all, you are putting Shinji into the very capable   
hands of science."  
  
***  
  
Asuka focused on the form of Shinji Ikari, as he moved methodically about  
the kitchen. The rice, bread, and coffee no longer lay about in a haphazard   
mess, but were neatly placed in a row upon the countertop. The pleasant smell of   
fresh toast and butter slipped through the air and tickled her nose.  
  
He was almost finished cooking.  
  
For a moment, Asuka felt dread at that prospect. She was safe here, at the   
opposite end of the room. But every time that Shinji strayed near her in his  
endeavor, that tiny voice within her head found a megaphone, and promptly started  
blaring its message.   
  
Damnit all, she wasn't guilty of anything, though! The decision to act  
was his, right? Asuka never had any influence upon it. Right? RIGHT?  
  
"Ugh," Asuka groaned, pushing her face into her palms. Between this and the  
nightmares, she would be certifiable within the week. Why couldn't it all just   
go away, and leave her in peace?  
  
"Asuka?" Shinji called. He walked carefully toward the table, tentatively  
placing each foot in front of the other, almost as if he were worried the floor  
might sink beneath him. In one arm he nestled the plate of toast, while the other  
balanced a large bowl of steaming rice.  
  
"Here," Asuka resignedly beckoned, "let me take the rice. Wouldn't want for  
you to trip and have to start all over again, now would we?" She watched Shinji   
scowl slightly at the comment, but he made no remark in return.  
  
No, argument this time. No easy escape. Just a little peace, then?  
Please?  
  
***  
  
There was a short click, then the door to the apartment slipped  
open. Misato stepped quickly through, kicked off her pumps, and threw her  
bomber jacket into a spare corner. Ritsuko, for her part, neatly removed   
and stacked her own shoes, then followed the major into the living room.   
"Just out of curiosity, Misato," Ritsuko ventured, "does Shinji ever have   
any friends over to the apartment, or do your blatant displays of sloth and   
laziness embarrass him too much?"  
  
"Ha, ha," Misato muttered. "For your information, Ritsu, Shinji does  
have friends over, and he isn't at all embarrassed by me."  
  
"Are you sure he just doesn't mention it to avoid creating any sort   
of problem?"  
  
"Oh, just shut up, will you." Misato turned from Ritsuko, and cupped   
her hands around her mouth. "I'M HOME!" she bellowed.  
  
Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Of course, how could you possibly   
embarrass him?"  
  
After receiving no immediate response, the pair made their way   
to the kitchen, following the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. Sitting  
at the small table were both Shinji and Asuka, frozen in the act of eating.  
  
"Well, well," Asuka commented darkly, her eyes cutting into Misato,   
"look who finally decided to come home."  
  
Misato matched the young girl's glare for a few moments, then backed  
off in perplexity. "You're an hour late for your first day back at school,   
Asuka. Don't you think you should get a move on?"  
  
"Oh, Christ!" Asuka shouted. Her eyes flew from Misato to her watch.   
Fleetingly gathering the information there, Asuka then sped from her chair   
and out of the kitchen, a string a muttered curses and harsh words falling   
in her wake.  
  
Ritsuko smirked at the scene. "I can see what a positive influence   
you are turning out be, Misato. Should you ever actually have children, remind  
me to send them a sympathy card at birth."   
  
A haze of red and green flew past the kitchen doorway yet again,   
followed by a quickly discarded "See ya, Shinji."  
  
"Bye, Asuka," the boy called back, startling both Misato and Ritsuko  
momentarily. They had, in the moment, found themselves so intent on Asuka   
that neither had really yet acknowledged the presence of the person they came   
to see.  
  
"Have a nice day, Asuka!" Misato threw in too, having waited long   
enough for her own good-bye. The front door simply slammed shut.  
  
"Well, now that that's over, might we get on with things, Misato?"   
Ritsuko asked, turning toward Shinji. "Good morning, Shinji. How are you  
feeling today?"  
  
"Pretty good, I guess," Shinji managed around a further bite of toast.  
Ritsuko waited for him to elaborate, but was disappointed. Well, perhaps  
Misato might be able to coax something further out of him.   
  
"Misato," Ritsuko began, then stopped. The woman was standing frozen,  
eyes locked on the doorway of the kitchen. The expression that played with   
her face was one of puzzlement and subdued anger. "Misato," Ritsuko called   
again.  
  
"Huh? What?" Misato spun toward Ritsuko. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Can we get this moving, please?"  
  
"Sure thing, Ritsu." Misato plopped herself down in Asuka's   
discarded spot, and took a healthy bite of rice. "Morning, Shinji,"   
she enthused around the rice. "Wow, this is good. Nice of Asuka to make  
you breakfast, wasn't it?"  
  
"I made breakfast today," Shinji corrected her.  
  
Misato choked on her rice.  
  
"You made all this?" she queried in disbelief. Her eyes took in   
the large bowl of fresh rice, the platter of toast and butter, and the pot   
of boiling coffee, all ready for consumption. "With Asuka's help, right?"  
  
Shinji shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "She did help at first,   
actually. Asuka kind of got me motivated by yelling. But I did make it all   
myself."  
  
"She yelled...." Misato began angrily, rising from her chair. Ritsuko,  
fortunately, interrupted her.  
  
"I see, Shinji. Asuka helped you to remember that you do most of the   
chores around here anyway, and by virtue of that fact, should know the layout   
of the all the necessities quite well."  
  
Shinji merely nodded his affirmation.  
  
"Well," Ritsuko approved, "she can put that mind of hers to use   
when she's so inclined. Now, Shinji, Misato and I have something very   
important we need to discuss with you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Okay," Shinji agreed, not at all sure he liked the sound of   
'important'.  
  
"As we discussed before, your current condition is a result of   
the damage done to your optic nerve by the gunshot wound you received to   
the head. Now, what you may or may not be aware of is the fact that the   
nerve was not completely severed, and so the brain is still receiving bits  
of the information gathered by your eyes."  
  
"Is that why when I move toward the sound of your voice, I can see   
a kind of tall grey blob?"  
  
"Basically, yes. I won't bother to go into many of the specifics,   
but the fact that your nerve was not completely destroyed is a very critical   
point. Because we have live tissue to work with, it may be possible, with  
the use of a still experimental drug, to stimulate a regrowth and regeneration   
of your optic nerve."  
  
"What that means," Misato chimed in, "is that we may be able to fix   
what's broken, and get you your vision back."  
  
"That's great!" Shinji enthused, allowing himself to show signs of   
hope and excitement. He suddenly felt like jumping out of his chair and   
dancing around the kitchen. If Doctor Akagi could fix this, then he would  
be able to pilot Eva again. Heck, he would be able to do the laundry, cook   
like he used too, watch the moon, or even a slow sunrise. He would simply be  
able to do again!  
  
"There are some things we should warn you about, though, Shinji,"   
Ritsuko stated, eviscerating his happy mood with a clinical incision. "The  
drug we plan to use, Rhoxtenphelin, is new and experimental. It has yet to   
be tested upon the human physiognomy, but it has exhibited great success among  
tests with different animal subjects. It is just a matter of tweaking certain  
bits of the drug to suit the desired species. Because of the untested nature   
of it, though, there may be a possibility for unforeseen and dangerous side   
effects."  
  
"We need to know whether or not you think it is worth the risk, Shinji,"   
Misato told him. "We need to know whether you want to try this."  
  
Both women waited while the young boy sat upon his chair, eyes closed  
in concentration. It was not, despite his earlier jubilation at the prospect,  
an easy decision to make. After all, as Ritsuko had said, there could be any   
number of side effects from this drug, some possibly even dangerous. Was his   
sight worth risking his life over? But then how much of a life could he live   
without it? He could not pilot Eva, which meant that he was of no use to any   
one here. And he wanted to stay.   
  
Shinji wanted to stay right where he was.  
  
"I want it. I want to try this," Shinji stated lifting his head.  
  
"Good." Ritsuko slipped the bag from her shoulder and placed it on   
the table next to the rice. "I have the first injection right here, Shinji.  
So, we'll start now. After this, you should receive about one every week.   
I suspect we should start to see some signs of its effects within the first   
two weeks. Then after reviewing the results, we will proceed from there."  
  
"I understand," Shinji affirmed, and prepared himself for the bite of   
the needle.  
  
***  
  
"Idiot, idiot, idiot," Asuka muttered to herself. "Why did I have  
to spend so much time dealing with that idiot."  
  
The school's lunchroom was a very crowded affair. Usually, each and  
every table was packed with friends and students taking the one respite they  
could enjoy in a day full of academics and pressures. Today, however, every   
table toward the room's far corner lay intentionally abandoned, left to a   
brooding and generally unhappy Asuka. It had long since become common knowledge  
among the student body that steering clear of the girl on one of her good days   
was an idea wisely adopted. Crossing her on a bad day was something best not   
thought about.  
  
And so Asuka sat alone, one arm folded atop the chipped formica table,  
and her head a layer after that. "If he hadn't been distracting me so much I  
wouldn't have forgotten my lunch, damnit! And I'm hungry. Breakfast wasn't   
nearly that good," Asuka grumbled.  
  
"Thinking about, Shinji," a polite and happy voice inquired. Hikari   
Horaki promptly sat down next to Asuka, blatantly defying the school's unspoken  
code.  
  
"Hi, Hikari," Asuka managed. "And, no, I was not 'thinking' about  
him. I was simply contemplating the various ways I can inflict pain and  
suffering upon him for, first, making me late and humiliating me in front  
of the class, and, two, for making me forget my lunch."  
  
"You can have some of mine, if you like, Asuka." Hikari pushed her  
lunch box between her and her friend. As Asuka rose to greedily grab the   
spare set of chopsticks that Hikari was holding out to her, she noticed that  
her friend was looking straight ahead at the wall. Asuka frowned as she  
followed Hikari's nervous eyes, and found them constantly glancing from   
her sling back to the wall. *She couldn't possibly be that conscious of  
social niceties, could she?* Asuka thought, shaking her head.  
  
"It happened during an exercise," Asuka stated, startling Hikari   
into looking at her.  
  
"What happened?" the pigtailed girl asked.  
  
"My arm," Asuka asserted, gesturing with her chin in the direction  
of the offending limb. "My shoulder, actually. I was injured during a  
practice sortie with our Eva's. The entire mess was baka Shinji's fault,  
anyway."  
  
"Was it? How did he.... I mean how did the accident happen?"  
  
"Well," Asuka began, "I'm not allowed to go into specifics or anything   
with unauthorized personal, but let's just say it was all due to another of   
his typical examples of clumsy piloting."  
  
"Oh," Hikari managed, trying to reconcile the story with her knowledge  
and image of Shinji.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hikari. I'll be good as new in a few weeks.   
And, besides, Shinji got hurt in the accident too. A lot worse than me,  
actually, so I'm revenged."  
  
"Asuka! That's horrible!" Hikari berated her, straightening right   
up in her chair. "You should never be happy because of someone else's pain."  
  
"What? Why not?" Asuka demanded, dropping her chopsticks. "I'm stuck  
being the living impaired for a month all because he can't control himself."  
  
"It's not something you should do, Asuka. It is a disgusting, evil   
trait."  
  
"Well, live with it, or move somewhere else. I have every right to   
be angry with Shinji."  
  
Hikari backed her chair away from the redhead, wary of the blaze that   
her eyes held. For a moment, she looked as though she would actually get up   
and follow Asuka's advice, but then Hikari steeled herself and settled back   
into her chair. "No, I think I'll stay, Asuka. After all, you're going to   
need my help to get rid of this anger. Accidents happen, we just need to   
learn to accept them and move on. Brooding over the consequences won't   
accomplish anything." Hikari smiled confidently at Asuka. "You'll see   
it my way, eventually, I'm sure."  
  
"I wouldn't bank on it," Asuka grumbled, then took a swift bite of food.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Aramaki!"  
  
Kaji rose from the small chair next to the pretty young   
secretary's desk where he had been waiting for the last twenty minutes,  
and nodded his acknowledgment of the man who now stood before him.   
Masaki Ikeda was a short fellow by all standards, round of the face   
and stomach, but possessed of very keen and knowledgeable eyes. His   
black suit was sharp and pressed, and the red tie that hung at his neck   
was not a centimeter out of place.   
  
"Had I but been informed of your arrival earlier, Mr. Aramaki, I   
could have arranged for a suitable workspace for you."  
  
Kaji waved off the man's worries with a warm smile. "Not at all,   
Mr. Ikeda. The Board of Education doesn't want to put any additional stress   
on you and your staff. I'm here to help, not burden you. All that I  
require is a spare computer terminal from which to review the child's records."  
  
Ikeda nodded, and waved for Kaji to follow him through the office.   
"I am very pleased that the board gave us such a prompt response. This   
child is beginning to worry me. She comes across very unstable, to the point  
where even her teacher's are beginning to worry."  
  
"Unstable in what sense, sir?" Kaji asked. One hand moved to adjust   
his own tie, while the other lay inside his jacket pocket, quietly fingering   
the description that he had acquired of the boy who attacked both Shinji and   
Asuka.  
  
"Emotionally. Now, normally I or my staff can handle such problems.   
We are all trained to the utmost, and are very knowledgeable about the stresses   
that children can undergo, especially living in the time we do. But this one is   
different. This child's situation is unique, and I don't know exactly how we   
should handle it."  
  
"Hence your request for a specialist," Kaji smiled.  
  
"Exactly," Ikeda conceded. "I only hope that you can find out what   
the root of the girl's problem's are, and help the child." Ikeda continued to   
walk for another few paces before stopping in front of an open door. "Here we   
are. This is Mr. Hino's office, but he is currently on a leave of absence. So,  
it is yours for however long you need it."  
  
Ikeda walked into the small room, Kaji following a step behind. "The   
computer terminal is on the desk, and online. And should you need anything else  
to help you in your work, please do contact me." Mr. Ikeda moved to leave, but  
then stopped. "Oh yes, and before you decide to talk to the girl, do please  
update me of your plans. I would much appreciate it."  
  
"You can be sure I will, Mr. Ikeda," Kaji assured the man, while taking  
his place behind the desk.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Ikeda," Kaji began, stalling the shorter man from making his  
exit. "There is just one thing before you go. I need to know the name of the  
student you wish me to help."  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. Her name is Sohryu. Asuka Langley Sohryu.   
She is a transfer student from Germany, and one of those Evangelion pilots.  
That's one of the reasons that I believed we couldn't begin to meet her   
needs in terms of counseling. But neither could I ignore the fact that she  
consistently creates an aggressive and hostile atmosphere around her, one   
that has bothered both students and teachers. It is not good for her, her  
fellow students, or this school. I leave the situation in your capable   
hands, Mr. Aramaki."  
  
Kaji frowned, then folded his hands in front of his face. "Don't   
worry yourself, Mr. Ikeda. I think I can be of great value and effect  
here."  
  
"I'm very relieved to hear that. Well, I will let you get to work   
reading her file. Until later then, Mr. Aramaki." Ikeda turned and left   
the small office, closing the door behind him. Kaji, for his part, shook   
off the disturbing revelation he had just encountered, and filed it away  
for future action. He had a purpose in coming here, and it was time to   
get down to business.  
  
Spinning his chair toward the computer terminal, Kaji grabbed ahold   
of the keyboard with one hand, and brought the piece of folded paper from   
his pocket with the other. He quickly spread it on his desk, reread it  
to check the mental image of the boy he had compiled, then went to work  
bringing up student files and photographs.  
  
***  
  
Rei Ayanami stood within the small copse of trees just outside   
of the school yard, cloaked in a shade of browns and greens. If anyone  
had actually concentrated upon the grove, they might have noticed two  
deep points of red staring intensely out of the blackness, following   
their movements with unequivocal precision. But as it was, Rei's subjects  
were completely unaware of both herself and the trees.  
  
"So, she wouldn't tell you anything about what happened?" Toji   
Suzuhara complained, thrusting his hands into the air. "Typical of the   
Red Devil." Rei was familiar with this boy. He was a classmate of both  
hers and Ikari's, yet something more to Shinji. He spent much of his time   
with this boy, very similar to the amount she spent with the Commander when  
inside the Geofront.  
  
"No, she wouldn't specify, Suzuhara. Asuka just said that there was   
an accident while training, and that it was Shinji's fault somehow. She  
said that he did something clumsy. And don't call her Red Devil." Hikari  
Horaki, the class representative. Two brown pigtails, a matching set of   
eyes, freckles, hidden strength, something of an extrovert: Rei's mind   
flashed through all the information she had catalogued about the girl since   
they first came into contact.  
  
"Aw, come on, Hikari. Both me and Toji have seen Shinji fight in his  
Evangelion. He may not like it, but he is good at it. Can you see him   
screwing up because of clumsiness?" Kensuke Aida, another of Ikari's associates.  
Somewhat more reserved than the other two, this boy spent less time around   
others, Rei noted, and more time working with his computer.  
  
"Yeah," Toji added. "I bet you she's the one who screwed up, and is   
just trying to pass off the blame to save face while Shinji's not here to  
give the whole story."  
  
"Suzuhara!" Hikari exclaimed. "Stop that. I do not know what really  
happened any more than you, but indulging in scandal won't help. If anything,  
we should go to the Major's apartment, and see both of them ourselves. They  
are hurt, you know, and that means that they could use some cheering up from  
their closest friends, right?"  
  
They meant to go to Ikari and Sohryu. Would that be permissible in the  
Commander's eyes? If they were allowed inside, then the fabrication that was  
created to cover up the truth about the attack would be destroyed. The   
disruption caused by such a revelation could cause problems for the Commander's  
work. "That course of action cannot be permitted," Rei stated, stepping from  
the trees. "Both Ikari and Pilot Sohryu are not allowed visitors at this   
time."  
  
"Rei!" Toji gasped in surprise.  
  
"Ayanami," Hikari stuttered, "were you eavesdropping on us?"  
  
Rei felt her cheeks tinge slightly with color, and she looked quickly  
toward the ground. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable, but still, she could  
not let that stop her. "I apologize. But you must not go to Major Katsuragi's   
apartment."  
  
"Why not?" Kensuke demanded of her, peering through his somewhat thick   
glasses. Fantasies about espionage and conspiracy danced in his mind as he   
considered what Rei, of all people, might be doing eavesdropping on them.  
  
"Ikari's injury requires a great deal of attention," Rei stated. "His   
care must not be interrupted."  
  
"Is it that serious?" Hikari wanted to know, her hands bunching together   
at her chest in worry.  
  
"Yes." Rei intently watched their three faces as they twisted into frowns  
and other troubled expressions. "Ikari's situation distresses you? Are you in   
pain?" she ventured.  
  
"Well, of course, we're in pain!" Toji spat. "Our good friend is hurt,   
you're telling us that it is a serious injury, and that we can't even see him!"  
  
Rei stared blankly at them for a moment, pondering Toji's response. Finally,  
she asked, "You say you are in pain, yet I can see no injuries on any of  
you. How is that?"  
  
Toji's mouth worked silently for a moment, trying to find some response   
to the blue haired girl's question. Kensuke, for his part, simply remained   
silent, observing the exchange with a keen and practiced air. It was finally  
Hikari who took a step forward, then placed her hands on Rei's shoulders.  
  
"The reason you can't see our injuries, Rei, is because they are blows  
to the heart."  
  
Rei stared blankly back at the class rep, one delicate hand tracing an   
area of her chest.  
  
"No," Hikari shook her head, smiling. "It's not our actual hearts that   
have been injured, Rei, but our spirits."  
  
The word spirit thundered throughout Rei's mind. Was this how pain  
operated? Was this why she could not understand what the others were   
experiencing? Because she was less than they, lacking a soul, or spirit   
as Horaki called it. Was she deficient in comparison to these three other  
children, being only a mere creation? Was she condemned for it?  
  
"I do not think I understand," Rei said, bringing her eyes to meet  
Hikari's.  
  
"That's all right," the class rep assured her. "You will."  
  
***  
  
The lights in the Katsuragi apartment had all long since fallen  
silent. Night stalked the outdoors, and no life stirred within the  
confines of this building's walls. Misato had managed to make it  
home tonight, unable to come up with a viable excuse to be out all  
night two times in a row. She decided it would be easier to try and  
track down some more information regarding the Section 2 operatives  
tomorrow during her regular hours.   
  
Aside from all that, she had been worried about Asuka. She had  
come home in something of a gargantuan huff, which had only intensified  
when she first laid eyes on Misato. Asuka had immediately thrown   
herself into her room and refused to talk to either of her roommates.  
  
Dinner had come and gone without her venturing out.  
  
Misato had struggled vainly to get Asuka to leave her self   
assigned prison, and talk about what was bothering her. Not a single  
plea had worked.  
  
Now Misato dozed in bed, fighting for a comfortable sleep. She   
wanted to dream happy dreams. She wanted to dream of a time and place  
where she jovially shared an apartment with both Shinji and Asuka.  
  
***  
  
Asuka awoke to find herself trapped in an ever present stretch  
of darkness. Scrambling into a crouch, she took note of the shadows  
upon shadows that seemed to grow from every crevice, and tried to   
locate the tormentor she knew must be lurking somewhere near. After  
all, she had not yet been in this place once without Ayanami showing  
up.  
  
And Asuka wasn't to be disappointed.  
  
Rei came storming from the thick darkness, an intense fire  
leaking from her eyes. She strode toward Asuka and grabbed the  
girl by the front of her blouse. "You...." Rei struggled and frothed.   
"You...." Unable to articulate her feelings, Rei simply let out an  
unearthly roar of frustration, then began to drag Asuka through the  
pitch environment.  
  
"Hey!" Asuka roared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?   
Let go of me this instant, Wondergirl!" She began to claw at Rei's  
hands, but the other girl's iron grip never wavered. Increasingly   
incensed that she could not break free, Asuka tried the only thing she  
could think of. Bullying.  
  
"Listen up, I'm giving you a chance to regain your senses here,   
Wondergirl, before I do something that might permanently damage you.   
And we know that no one wants the Commander's precious doll to get   
broken, don't we?"  
  
"Shut up," Rei commanded, then tightened her grip on Asuka.  
  
Asuka's eyes grew wide in shock and anger. How could Rei talk  
to her like that! She never said two words to anyone, much less   
aggressively defended herself. And that tone, she had trouble   
believing that it had left Ayanami's mouth. What the hell was going   
on?   
  
Before Asuka was able to voice any of her displeasure, though,  
she found herself abruptly thrown forward. She skidded for a scant   
few moments, then came to a dead stop as her back butted against something  
solid.  
  
"Ow!" she complained. "Damnit, that hurt!" Asuka untangled herself,  
and quickly prepared to strike back at the albino bitch, but then stopped  
short. She felt something warm on her shoulder, a presence that seemed  
distinctly alien in a place such as this. Turning around, she found a   
small stream of light shining upon herself, cutting through the darkness  
and warming her now seemingly freezing body.  
  
"Look at it," Rei told her. "Feel it. Did you know that it was   
twice that size this morning? I could actually see through the   
crack that lets it in. I could see outside."  
  
"What is it?" Asuka asked, temporarily forgetting her anger   
with Rei and indulging in this sudden fascination.  
  
"It is hope. Or at least that is what I thought. But now   
it's almost gone, banished by you and your selfishness. Why did   
you do it, Sohryu? Why? You were so close!" Rei's eyes gleamed  
again, and Asuka swore she could feel the angry stare through her   
back.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about! You haven't  
explained anything to me! Hell, why should you! These are   
nothing but nightmares. They don't mean anything." Asuka   
stubbornly crossed her arms, then moved further into the small  
stream of light.  
  
"You are wrong, Sohryu. When you wake, that is the true   
nightmare. Look," Rei began again, realizing she wasn't making   
much of an impact with Asuka. "How do you feel, now, while in the  
light? And think a moment before you answer. What is the experience   
truly like?"  
  
Asuka huffed in agitation, but proceeded to close her eyes  
and concentrate. She sat motionless for a moment, allowing the  
light to play off her chest. "I feel.... I feel warm," she began.  
"It's like I want to be here forever, luxuriating in it. I feel   
wanted, needed, almost as if there's nothing to fear any more." Asuka's   
eyes snapped open. "But that's stupid. I know better. I've learned  
better."  
  
"No," Rei quickly countered, feeling as if the battle were  
slipping away from her at an even faster pace. "It is not stupid.  
You can have that feeling, Sohryu. You can claim it in the world  
that is so dark for you now."  
  
"I don't like being lied to," Asuka snarled, beginning to seethe   
again.  
  
"I am not lying. You began the journey earlier. Truly you did.  
But now, now you're lost again, and you must pull yourself back.   
Quickly, Sohryu, before it is too late."  
  
"I'll live my life however I damn well please, Wondergirl. So,  
from now on, you can just keep your nose out of it."  
  
"It's not just about you!" Rei exploded. "I need to be free,  
Sohryu! I've reached my limit! I can no longer survive in this   
prison you've staked me to!"  
  
"What?" Asuka gasped, spinning back around to face Rei. She   
was too late, though. Rei had disappeared once again.  
  
***  
  
"So, Shinji," Asuka questioned him, a sickeningly sweet smile   
twisting her lips, "how does it feel to be helpless?"  
  
Shinji tried to sink further into his bench, hoping that the   
dim light of the train car would somehow fail to illuminate him.   
Perhaps then Asuka would leave him alone. She had been here, with  
him, for hours it seemed, prattling on and on about him, and his  
current blindness. He had tried once to run from her, but found   
that both ends of the car were locked. There was no escape. He was  
utterly at Asuka's mercy.  
  
"I'm not useless," Shinji weakly offered in his defense.  
  
"Oh, of course you are," Asuka countered merrily. "How could  
you be anything but, when I have to lead the poor little blind boy  
from A to B to C, just so he can accomplish a simple task like   
cooking breakfast. I mean, good lord, talk about self delusion, Shinji.  
You're good for nothing now. Face up to it."  
  
Shinji buried his face in his hands, and tried to find something   
within him that would spur him on to fight back. He searched for anything,  
something that could save him. Perhaps he could mention that she didn't  
exactly lead him, but more spurred him into action? No, that wouldn't   
work. Asuka would have an answer for anything he said. She always did.   
He was beaten, well and truly.  
  
Maybe, then, he was actually worthless. Maybe he had no redeeming   
value left. Maybe it was time for him to move on, to keep from being a  
burden to the people he cared about. Maybe....  
  
Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by the sharp sound of flesh   
striking flesh. His head flew from his hands, and his eyes snapped  
open. Standing in front of Asuka was a very angry looking Misato,   
arm held out in the follow through of a strike.   
  
The red and purple welt that was quickly rising on Asuka's  
cheek seemed to envelope and distort her young body. Shinji watched,  
enraptured, as her now fuzzy limbs and torso elongated, and her mane  
of hair shortened to a mop. When finally the body that sat opposite  
him returned to clear focus, Asuka was no longer there. Instead, Yui  
Ikari stared back at her son, a hand clamped firmly to the spreading   
injury on her cheek.  
  
"Glad you finally decided to show him who was behind all this,"   
Misato stated, smiling in victory.  
  
"Shinji," Yui calmly said, ignoring the major, "we need to talk   
alone. Could you tell your friend to leave please?"  
  
"Mother, I...." Shinji wasn't sure what was happening. First   
Asuka....oh God, Asuka....for so long, just sitting there, tearing him  
to pieces. Then all the sudden there was Misato, and now his....his   
mother. His mother. HIS mother!  
  
"Misato, do you think you could leave us alone for a few minutes?   
It's been so long since I've seen her," Shinji asked, choked tears   
springing from his eyes.  
  
Yui smiled politely, pleased at the request, while Misato  
gaped in shock.  
  
"No," Misato countered adamantly. "I won't leave you   
alone."   
  
"Misato, please?" Shinji looked pleadingly at her.  
  
"Damnit, Shinji, you don't understand. You can't listen to   
anything she tells you. You mustn't accept her lies!"  
  
"Shinji, dear," Yui interjected, gracefully leaning forward   
on her knees. "If you don't want her here, she can't stay. You   
have the power to make sure of that."  
  
Misato waved her arms widely, trying to distract his attention.  
"No, Shinji. Don't do this. Do not listen to her!"  
  
"Misato," Shinji stated. "Please leave, for now."  
  
Suddenly a great gust of wind thrust itself through the train  
car, pulling Misato with it, and throwing her through the now open  
door at its end. She tried to cry out a last warning, but her voice  
was swallowed by the howling and whipping of the gale. When her last  
stretching fingertip slipped through the door, its great metal bulk   
swung shut.  
  
"Very good," Yui stated, very much pleased with the display.   
"Now, listen to me, Shinji. We have much to discuss about your   
current situation."  
  
As she began to speak, neither of them noticed the far door   
creak open a fraction, its lock bolt having missed the proper   
clasp.  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka stumbled out of her bedroom, a cold sweat awash on her   
skin. She fell against the hallway's wall, and slid shakily to the   
floor. God, they wouldn't stop. Why couldn't they stop?  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
Her head snapped up, eyes opening wide in the heavy darkness.  
Crouched against the opposite wall was Shinji, curled up in something  
of a protective ball. Asuka simply stared at him for a moment, noting  
the vulnerability of his position and tone of voice.   
  
"Nightmares?" she finally asked, her own voice barely rising above a   
whisper.  
  
"Nightmares," Shinji confirmed in equal quiet. "You?"  
  
"Yeah," Asuka said, pulling herself into a similar position as Shinji.   
"Nightmares."  
  
Neither of the children even twitched when the phone began   
to softly buzz.  
  
***  
  
  
Beep.  
  
"Katsuragi. It's me. I'm going to have to take a rain check on  
that date we had planned. Something's come up, and I'm leaving for Germany  
early this morning. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it when I get back.  
Well, that, and you can show me how much you missed me.  
  
Anyway, wait to hear about my trip, before you starting planning anything on   
your own. I'll talk to you later, then, Katsuragi.  
  
Oh, one more thing. Talk to As...."  
  
Click.  
  
The answering machine shut off.  
  
[End Part four]   
  
  
End Notes:  
I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank my pre-readers: Axel Terizaki, Misti  
Ikari, Kyo Tetsuei, Skull_Leader, and Sebastian. As always they, have proved  
an enormous help in the writing of this fic. Round of applause for them, please.  



	5. Seven Days Hence, From Morning To Midday

Disclaimer: Evangelion is the property of Studio GAINAX. Not me. No money whatsoever is being made off this story, so please, no one sue me. Thanks much.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I am slow. Sorry about that folks, but life intervenes. I'm still trying to be relatively quick about producing part six, but I would rather have something worthwhile come out of a long period of inactivity than something not so good from a glut rush. As always, comments and criticism are always welcome. I can be contacted at ziggymd24@yahoo.com. Previous parts of this series can be found at members.aol.com/doc7dmz. My new webpage is currently out of order. Okay, enough babbling on my part. Here's the story.   
  
"Do you know what I know?  
A Child, a Child, shivers in the cold,  
Let us bring Him silver and gold  
Let us bring Him silver and gold"  
- From 'Do You Hear What I Hear,' original words and music by Noel Regney & Gloria Shayne.  
  
  
Blue. Yellow. White. Green. Red.  
  
The colors flared to life, disrupting the darkness and spilling their ambience over one another. The room's heavy, lazy atmosphere found itself being pushed away, forced to rise to its haunches and move outward. Those five glows settled into one another, solidifying a ring of light, and waited for the conference to begin.   
  
White.  
  
Another light blossomed opposite its counterpart, and nestled between the shoulders of blue and red. Its occupant sat comfortably, a picture of smooth yet utter control. A pair of gloved hands supported his face and disguised his mouth, while a set of dark lensed wire-rims concealed his eyes. He was effectively hidden from them, an impenetrable enigma behind a friendly facade. Still, the effort had to be made.  
  
"Ikari." White spoke, forcing a dry decaying voice to projection. "We have been made aware of a disturbing situation concerning the Third Child. Why did you not report that the pilot of Unit-1 suffered injuries resulting in blindness?" The Committee waited, but not a movement, a glimmer of betrayal. Only his voice, never wavering for a moment, appeared from beneath the man's hands.  
  
"It was not necessary to report the situation," Gendo stated.  
  
"So you assume," Yellow accused the commander.  
  
"I am merely relating the facts," Gendo reassured them. "The Third Child was injured during a practice sortie. He is suffering from flash blindness, a temporary affliction that will be gone by the time the next angel appears."  
  
"You cannot be sure of such a thing, Ikari," Green said.  
  
"You risk our success upon your own whim," Red added, accentuating the point.  
  
Gendo remained placid but for a single eyebrow that rose. "You question the schedule then?"  
  
"No." White spoke before any other, and knew that he was representative of the committee. "The predictions are accurate and will continue to be so. But the point is valid, Ikari, that you gamble where no money should be placed."  
  
"Chairman, I gamble on nothing. The Third Child will be recovered in time to intercept the next angel. Doctor Akagi is currently assisting the recovery process through drug therapy. The boy, and Unit-01, will respond when called upon."  
  
"Very well," Blue conceded.  
  
"We shall trust you on this," Yellow noted.  
  
"But tell us, Ikari," White spoke again, silencing the other committee members, "there is no truth to the rumor that the Second and Third children suffered their injuries during a personal attack?" There was little point in asking the question, White knew. Whether it bore any part of truth or not, Ikari would not betray that fact. As it was for them, it was for him. The distinction between truth and lie did not exist.  
  
"No. Both were sustained during the practice sortie. It was - unfortunate, but easily dealt with. Perhaps you should re-evaluate your agents, Chairman. If they cannot even present you with accurate information on such an open topic then they are not worth employing."  
  
White frowned, the lines of his aging face folding together and overlapping. "Perhaps, Ikari. Perhaps."   
  
Blue. Yellow. White. Green. Red. They all collapsed in on themselves, fading away and snapping the circuit of light. Darkness grasped the permission given it, and hauled itself back into the vacated areas. Still, it could not yet reclaim all of the room. One lone light still pestered its existence.  
  
Gendo Ikari straightened, unfolded his hands, and picked the phone up from its hook. "Fuyutsuki," he stated. "Notify Rei."  
  
***  
  
It was an average hotel room, the dime-a-dozen kind with the stiff chocolate brown carpeting and pale cream painted walls. It was longer than wide, and held an entire wall full of windows at its outside end. The thick drapes were pulled firmly shut, allowing only the warm yellow light of two table lamps to permeate the room. The television was switched off, and the tiny clock radio emitted not a single word or note.   
  
A single painting hung from one wall, a boil of flat contrasting color upon the room's static coat. Upon the canvas a girl knelt in a mess of dirt, surrounded by elements that raged out of control. Fire leapt to her right, brown specks of insects swarmed to her left, and in the distance a great brutal tidal wave threatened to swamp the shore. And yet she seemed peaceful, content almost to be hugging a boy to her dirty white shroud, to have her hand gently covering his eyes. 'Release,' the small plaque on its frame stated.   
  
Just below this painting stood a full bed, and its lone occupant rolled slightly under the covers. She was a younger woman, perhaps 27 years old, whose length of blonde hair splayed wildly as she moved, obscuring her full soft face. The woman eventually settled, and soon silence returned to the room.  
  
But it was not complete.  
  
Swift sharp clicks emanated from the left of the bed, sounding off and rolling towards its foot. A desk was placed there, all cheap wood and lacquer; a pleasing piece, if less than sturdy. Finally, stationed at this example of economy was a man, a man whose long hair was tied into a pony tail and left to fall gracelessly down a bare back. Kaji rubbed his chin, scratching at the wash of stiff bristle there, then let his fingers once again attack the keyboard of the laptop.  
  
'A-d-l-e-r-,-I-l-s-e.'   
  
A quick strike of the 'enter' key and his pinky returned to the set position. He waited as the PC hummed and the icon churned, then was rewarded when a query box subsumed the screen.  
  
'Name verified,' it stated. 'Password please.'  
  
Kaji glanced back at the woman on the bed, and allowed himself a small smile. His fingers flexed, and once again he was typing.  
  
'0-0-7.' A hard return.  
  
A red heraldic shield appeared on the screen, and was quickly overlapped by the pale creases of an unfolding scroll. 'Schreiner Academy,' the computer screen read. 'Administrative Interface.' Kaji thumbed the mouse over the screen, stopping at the long menu that resided at the top. A quick double click and he was soon faced with, 'Student Registry.'  
  
Kaji's smile widened.  
  
  
"From all Corners They Cried"  
An Evangelion Fanfic  
By Dave Ziegler  
Part 5: 'Seven Days Hence/From Morning till Midday'  
Version 5.0  
  
  
Telephones were created by sadists. There was no other explanation for it.   
  
Misato Katsuragi let herself lay on the floor of her bedroom for a few moments longer, contemplating dark and destructive thoughts, and ignored the insistent ring that was disturbing everything. Finally, she kicked herself free of the blankets, swearing to herself that she would later find a very large and very therapeutic hammer, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she slurred as the receiver came to rest upon her cheek. She leaned back against the side of her bed, and allowed her eyes to happily slide closed. It just wasn't right, waking someone up this early in the morning. The day wasn't supposed to start till seven, eight if she could help it. But six? That was just cruel. The only thing that could ever rouse her at this hour was NERV.  
  
NERV.  
  
Misato's shoulders suddenly clenched, and her back wrenched itself straight and away from her bed. The voice on the other end allowed for no inattention, and it forced itself through Misato's still sleepy state and hit every light switch her mind possessed.  
  
"Yes, sir," Misato said, nodding to herself. "Yes, sir. Yes, I understand completely. I will alert the children immediately."  
  
She placed the phone back onto its hook, and stared at it for a few moments, as if not quite sure what to make of it. Then her lips suddenly thinned, and her face turned down. Misato picked herself up off the floor, pushed the blanket beneath her bed, and stiffly exited her room.  
  
The rest of the apartment was quiet, still: the perfect picture of a calm, ordinary early morning. It was the kind of scene she loved, a symbol that perhaps her dreams were not so far from fruition after all. Like her sleep, it did not deserve to be destroyed, but the choice had been taken from her. Misato sucked in a long breath, then bellowed, "Asuka! Shinji! Wake up now!"  
  
They never did last.  
  
***  
  
"Are they insane?!"   
  
Asuka's fist slapped against the table top, rattling the motley collection of breakfast dishes and causing the corner of Misato's mouth to twitch. In all honesty, she had been expecting an explosion of some sort from Asuka following this revelation. Ever since the accident her charge had been more temperamental than usual, snapping at her for even the smallest of comments. Couple that with the fact that she had been acting civil toward Shinji the past three days, and, well, a statement of this magnitude would very likely be the catalyst for an eruption. Expected or not, though, screaming wasn't going to help matters any.  
  
"Quite frankly, I agree with you, Asuka," Misato stated, toying with the tab of her beer can. "I don't think this is an appropriate time to be sending Shinji back to school. In fact, I would be quite happy if he could just stay home until Ritsuko's medication starts taking affect. But the commanders have ordered that he return to school starting today, so that's what is going to happen."  
  
Asuka spared a glance for Shinji, who slumped in his chair, letting the food in front of him stand idle. Her gaze swung back to Misato. "And you went along with this that easily? How could you, Misato? He's not going to be able to function in school like this! I mean, hell, he won't even be able to see the blackboard, much less take notes."  
  
"I don't think academics are the foremost concern at the moment, Asuka. Besides, I don't remember either of you exactly over working yourselves trying to keep up with your teacher before. Why should that change now? In any case," Misato continued, "the reason he's being sent back is because the psych department thinks it will help him to be around his friends."  
  
"Oh yeah," Asuka snorted around a mouthful of tea. "They think the other two stooges are somehow going to keep him from moping around like a terminal patient? Don't count on it."  
  
Misato bit the inside of her cheek. It was a bad habit really, but something she had done ever since college to force her mouth shut when what wanted to come out really wouldn't help all that much. She indulged in a moment of deep, full breathing, then resituated her sights upon the scowling German girl. "Not only Aida and Suzuhara, Asuka. Though their presence will help too. There's also Rei, that Horaki girl, you," she stressed, jabbing a finger toward Asuka, "and all your other classmates."  
  
Shinji shifted slightly in the chair, his head still downcast, lolling toward the table's surface. It bothered Misato that he hadn't ventured an opinion on this, even a tiny protest. Perhaps that meant the psych department was right. Maybe he did need more of his peers helping him through this. Maybe she wasn't enough for him.  
  
"If you think that any of our other classmates spare idiot here two seconds, or that he makes any attempt to talk to them, Misato, then you are really out of touch. Besides, as you well know, not all of our classmates are the naturally helpful sort."  
  
Misato's jaw locked as her eyes forced themselves to the bruises on Asuka's forearms and across her chin. The last three days at school had been hell for her. Word of her injured shoulder and bound arm had spread through the school, drawing a number of malcontents and opportunistic bullies from their hiding holes. It had started out of the first day as shoves during the lunch break and gym activities. They were always from the behind though, a fleeting harassment so that Asuka could not pinpoint anyone for retribution. The second day had turned loose some open sneers and verbal assaults as these other children felt more bold from their previous success. Finally, come the third day, Asuka found herself grabbed from behind while proceeding to lunch with her friends, and propelled forward in a mad tumble down the stairwell. She had been lucky that she remained relatively uninjured from the fall.  
  
And, of course, no one had seen anything. So the crime went unpunished.   
  
"He won't be able to get around, much less protect himself from all those pathetic cowards," Asuka continued. "Didn't you tell them any of this? Didn't you put any of it in your reports?" Asuka's free arm tensed on the table top, looking as if it were getting ready to catapult her cross the surface and at Misato.  
  
"The commanders were privy to all relevant information, and this was the decision they came to. I can't do anything about it, Asuka."  
  
"Coward," Asuka sniffed, raising her head and setting her chin. "Are you afraid to fight?"  
  
Misato spun around in her chair and yanked the kitchen phone from its cradle. Her thumb passed over the 'on' button, and the small matte unit suddenly found itself being proffered to Asuka. "Would you like to give it a try, Asuka? Here's the phone. Speed dial six for the commander's office." Misato's grin was lopsided and tight, a display of stiff pressured teeth.  
  
Asuka focused on the receiver for a moment, her mouth working but not quite forming any words. Her eyes swept across its surface, striking back and forth in an unbelieving panic. Misato couldn't help but enjoy every single moment of it. Finally though, the girl's face firmed and she returned to her previous stance. "I don't need to do anything," she declared. "It's not my problem, and it's not my job."  
  
"And you know as well as I do that arguing with the commander will get you nowhere very fast," Misato stated. Asuka simply disregarded the major and ambushed her tea instead. Well, it was a better result than yet another continuation to the argument. Misato shifted Asuka aside for the moment, and concentrated on Shinji.  
  
"Shinji," she asked, "what do you think of all this?"  
  
The boy stirred, picking his head up and centering his face toward the direction of Misato's voice. His blank, lax eyes settled on a point somewhere near her cheek, then steadied. Misato cringed for a moment, all the revulsion of seeing her Shinji forced to be like this slipping out from lock and key. He didn't deserve it, not such a gentle, timid soul. He had perpetrated no crimes that called for such a punishment.   
  
"It's - it's fine, Misato. If father ordered it, then I have to go." Shinji began to slump back down toward the table.  
  
"Are you sure?" Misato persisted.  
  
"Yes." Shinji's voice came out somewhat slurred, as his chin was now resting upon folded arms. "But, do you - do you think that Asuka could help me again?" He shifted toward the left, where Asuka was perched upon her chair, consuming her fish with practiced disinterest. "Like you did the other day with breakfast?"  
  
Asuka froze, her teacup halfway to her mouth. Widened eyes moved slowly, surreptiously over till they picked out the form of one Shinji Ikari. Her hand fell, and the cup found itself once again sitting upon the Formica surface. She looked Shinji over, her own face creased in surprise. "I," Asuka began, then stopped. She found his eyes locked to hers, not blank and lifeless but full of a yearning need. "I - I can do that," Asuka said, her voice in quiet concession.  
  
Shinji nodded. "Then don't worry, Misato." He then stood, steadied himself with a hand against the wall, and proceeded to head for the door. "I'm going to get ready." And he left the room.  
  
Asuka and Misato sat for moment, awash in the silence Shinji deposited in his wake. Perhaps there was something more than civility happening between her two charges? Misato had been angry when Shinji had first told her about Asuka's theatrics concerning breakfast, but he had been able to calm her and eventually show how most of what Asuka had said to him was true, and that it had helped him. Was it too farfetched to believe that it had helped him more than even he realized? That somehow, in that moment between the two of them they had perhaps reached an understanding? Or had something else happened that she didn't know about? Misato smiled. Whatever the case, she was grateful to see such a scene take place, even if it didn't last past this morning.  
  
"Asuka," Misato requested. "Please do look after him."  
  
Asuka jerked at the sound of the major's voice, and forced her eyes away from the kitchen door. "I don't need you to tell me what to do!" she spat. Asuka kicked her chair away, then thundered from the room.  
  
***  
  
Tick.  
  
And it was 7:15 am.  
  
The back streets of Tokyo-3 were barren and bereft of life. All about the avenues of concrete and steel a slight wind scattered, unobstructed in its delirious, sweeping dance. The workday was soon to be started, but most places of employment were found within the mobile towers of the central block. Consequently, enormous amounts of traffic found itself rushing in, while almost nothing headed out or even lingered through the peripheral streets.  
  
Except for school children. The narrow streets and alleyways were their morning playgrounds, beaten down and worn with their perpetual, regimental footsteps. They knew most every path to their eventual place of imprisonment, and also every stop, highlight, or quick fun that could be found along those various ways. This was their domain.  
  
And yet, still, this specific street was oddly empty. Well, almost empty, that is. Asuka, after her return to school those four days ago, had taken to making this her new route to school. The streets she had selected were carefully chosen, neatly bisecting and paralleling all the popular and heavily traveled routes. She had been in no mood for early encounters, especially not after what had happened before.   
  
It wasn't that she was scared, however. This new path was precautionary, a way to avoid being pulled into frivolous conflicts. As much as she might want to give some of those idiots with the attitudes a good ass kicking, it was not intelligent tactics to make oneself an obvious target. Asuka had endured enough of that her last few days at school.  
  
"Left!" Asuka called out, her voice leaping over her shoulder. She strode forward, dipping behind a corner of flaky white masonry. Shinji moved behind her, clutching his bag in both hands and placing one trembling foot in front of the other. It looked as if he was walking through a den of snakes, desperately trying to pick out that perfect clean spot where his foot would not disturb anything. A few moments passed, every step denoted by a couple quiet clicks from his wristwatch, before Asuka threw her head back around the building. "Are you coming, Third Child? I know we left early today, but at this pace we'll still end up being late."  
  
"I'm trying, Asuka," Shinji mumbled, head still downcast, eyes darting around as if they were scanning the ground in front of him. "This isn't easy."  
  
"Why not?" she countered. "Just think of it as the kitchen."  
  
"This isn't like the kitchen!" Shinji barked, halting mid step. "You were right about that. I knew it so well that I could get around and do things without a problem. This is a totally different way to school, though. It's my first time, Asuka. I can't even see if there's a rock or a pothole right in front of me!"  
  
Asuka blinked, then exhaled sharply. "Oh, alright. Hold still for a moment." She pulled herself fully around the bend, and skipped past the few loose bricks that littered the side of the street. "I'll help if you really need it that much," she stated, slipping her arm through his. "Now, just follow my lead, and try not to fall. Because if you pull me down, Ikari, I will beat you from here back to the apartment. And one more thing, keep stride with me, won't you?"  
  
"Sure," Shinji mumbled.  
  
The pair began to walk, haltingly at first as Asuka tugged Shinji along, but eventually coming to understand one another and agree upon a moderate, even pace. The morning sun continued to rise, flickers of its light spinning off of some of the obstacles, almost adding a visual punctuation to each of Asuka's spoken directions. It proceeded like that for a while, Asuka nudging him along by adding directions and descriptions of the land.   
  
Then the silence was broken.  
  
"I just don't understand this decision," Asuka complained, steering Shinji about yet another corner. "I mean, really, how much interacting do they think you're going to be able to do?"  
  
Shinji managed a weak shrug. "I can still talk, Asuka."  
  
"You could do that before, too. And who'd you waste it on? The idiot duo. Sheesh, Third Child, talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel."  
  
"They're nice to me," Shinji insisted.  
  
"Maybe," Asuka huffed. "But Aida drools after your every footstep, oh you mighty Eva pilot, you. Pretty soon you're going to have to start wearing boots."  
  
Shinji stiffened, and was promptly pulled along a few steps before rediscovering the rhythm. He remained silent, deeps faults forming in his face as his mouth twisted.   
  
"Oh Christ," Asuka stated with a roll of her eyes. "I say one thing and you get all sullen and reticent. Come on, Shinji. Talk, will you? We're still fifteen to twenty minutes from the school at the rate you're shuffling."  
  
"Have you had any more dreams?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Asuka froze mid step, nearly falling over. The sudden halt sent Shinji stumbling, and he almost teetered over her, completing the mishap. Yet Asuka didn't notice. Her face hung, almost as if it wished to brush against the pavement. "No, actually. I haven't had any since that night." Asuka's voice was a slight tingle in a symphony of silence.  
  
"I - I'm glad."  
  
"And you?" Asuka asked, managing to pick herself up. Shinji's frown fell even deeper.  
  
"Every night, still."  
  
"Well, then. You just need to be stronger, don't you?"  
  
***  
  
Rei watched, silently, trailing discretely behind both the other pilots. She was not sure why, but the fact that Sohryu strode in front of Ikari, screaming out one word directions for him to navigate by displeased her. It reminded Rei very much of the time Ikari, himself, had stated his feelings concerning the commander. Those words had made Rei feel flushed and hot, almost as if a liquid heat were spreading through her pores. She had slapped Ikari for making her feel that.  
  
The entire situation had been - unpleasant.  
  
Was this a similar occurrence, though? Rei could feel those same alien sensations building up within her every time Sohryu shouted. Should she take action against the Second Child? Give life to the sensations?   
  
But Ikari had chosen the Second. He had gone to Sohryu as he did before. It was not her place to supercede that decision. If Sohryu somehow diminished his pain, then leaving it was for the better, yes? Rei silently affirmed her own conclusion, then continued to watch.   
  
Another ten minutes passed. Then, most unexpectedly, Sohryu turned about and retrieved Ikari. She placed her arm through his and began to guide him. It was not a rough, forceful yank, but more of a coaxing pull. As much as she held herself aloof, still forcing some distance between them, Rei could tell that Asuka was stepping carefully. She could see the girl's precision, the planning that was being put into each stride. The shouts that predominated their journey before died to nothing. Rei's face flexed, curling downward, as she watched the scene.  
  
"You don't understand her behavior?" A tiny soft voice lilted from Rei's side, causing her to turn away from the pilots and glance downward. A child stood there. A girl. She was perhaps three or four years old, with smooth powder blue hair and stark red eyes. A small neutral dress completed the image. "Do you?" the child insisted.  
  
Rei allowed her gaze to return to Ikari, mesmerized by his every matched step. "No, I do not."  
  
"That's all right," the child smiled. "Neither does she."  
  
***  
  
The hands of the clock shifted, and it was 7:40 am. Hikari Horaki hurried up the thinly populated hallways of Tokyo-3 Middle School, on course for classroom 2A. As she was the class representative, it really would not be acceptable to arrive later than anyone else. Her sister had taught her that part of being effective and respected in this position was to show that you were dedicated to it and those it represented. There was really no way better to do that than being the first on hand and making sure that all was prepared for the teacher, the students, and the day's activities.  
  
Of course, Hikari had also agreed to meet Toji and Kensuke this morning, in the hopes that they could further discuss the situation concerning Shinji. No real consensus had been reached among them following their encounter with Rei and her warning not to attempt to contact or visit him. The fear of possibility was bursting outward within the imaginations of her two friends, conjuring horrific maladies and injuries that threatened Shinji's very existence. Today's talks were going to put an end to that, hopefully. Hikari knew that she was going to advise them to put all else aside, and simply act upon their emotions. And if their concern carried them to the nearest phone booth or Major Katsuragi's apartment, well, so be it. She could not conceive of a situation in which people that cared for you could be a detriment.  
  
The hallway echoed with a smattering of clacks as her shoes struck the worn tiles. Hikari eased her trot to a light walk, then stopped completely. A small square block stuck obtrusively out from the wall, proclaiming this to be the entrance to classroom 2A. A quick glance at her watch told Hikari that she had arrived in plenty of time for both her duties and her meeting. There was no way those two perpetual latecomers would ever arrive this early, even if prearranged. It just wasn't within their capabilities.  
  
Hikari stepped through the portal of brick and ivy paint.   
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open at the sight within. Sitting in his customary seat, with arms folded and chin propped and Asuka dangling about the desk just to the fore of him, was Shinji Ikari. Hikari couldn't quite believe it. He looked the same, dressed in the usual school uniform with the collar carelessly undone and tossed aside. His face seemed hale, though his posture was sagged and uncomfortable. That was normal for Shinji, however. The boy looked healthy. What could Ayanami have been talking about?  
  
Shinji stirred then, and picked up his head. It shifted slightly, turning in Hikari's direction, then passing by her completely. Another slow turn brought a set of blue eyes to bear upon her. Hikari gasped despite herself, then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Asuka, who's there?" Shinji questioned his sprawling companion. His eyes narrowed, straining as if they wished to grab hold of Hikari and never let go. It was an unnerving sensation, being subjected to this disturbed scrutiny.   
  
"It's Hikari," Asuka said, picking her body up and repositioning herself upon the chair. "Good morning, Hikari," she called out.  
  
"Good morning, class rep," Shinji added, then returned to his embrace of the desk.  
  
"Good - good morning, Asuka. Shinji," Hikari managed. Swallowing her anxiety, Hikari pushed herself further into the classroom, around a bend of desks and to her own. She dropped her bag upon it, then stepped up to the pair of pilots. "I'm glad you're both finally back in school." It was all she could come up with. Everything intelligent, understanding, or supportive had packed a day bag and sped away.  
  
Asuka sighed heavily, then slapped Shinji on the back. "Come on, Shinji. Hikari wants to know what happened, she just can't get the words out. It's not proper to pry after all. Come on, already," she insisted again with a poke. "You can just sit there if you like. I'll tell the story."  
  
Hikari grabbed hold of Asuka's shoulder and pulled her away from Shinji. "Is this what you meant the other day that he had been injured?" she hissed into the girl's ear. "You said he got what he deserved. Can he see, Asuka? Can he?" The last word burst from Hikari, a tangible fact of her anger.  
  
"No, he can't," Asuka snapped. "And get your hand off my shoulder!" She swatted Hikari away, forcing the girl back a step. "Now do you want to hear or not?"  
  
Any further explanation was disrupted however, as two more students stumbled into the classroom. "I'm sorry we're late, class rep!" they shouted near to unison, then stopped. It took a brief, tiny moment of recognition before they exploded. "Shinji!" Toji and Kensuke chorused, dropping their bags and rushing over to his desk.   
  
"Hold it right there, you two," Asuka commanded before they could start slapping Shinji on the back or any other ridiculous form of male greeting.   
  
"Hi, Toji. Kensuke." A wisp of a smile stretched Shinji's face. He didn't notice their mouths go slack. Toji, of course, managed to regain his ability of expression quickly.  
  
"What the hell's going on here? Shinji, are you alright?" His voiced pounded through the room and out into the hallway. Idle straggling students suddenly accelerated their pace and entered the classroom. In less than half a minute a sizable crowd was forming around Shinji's desk, bringing with it a speculative din.  
  
Hikari tried her best to push the crowd back, to create space. Shinji had begun to curl up in his desk, almost pulling his body into a compact knob that rested upon the chair. They wouldn't budge though. Morbid curiosity overpowered her efforts. Still, she wasn't class representative for nothing. Hikari knew she would just have to stop being nice about it.  
  
Asuka, however, beat her to it.  
  
The redhead launched herself to her feet, straddling the desk chair and roared. "Shut the hell up, all of you!" The wave of heat and rage that carried through her voice decimated any conversation among the crowd and left it staring dumbly at her. "You will all sit down, keep your mouths shut, and listen to me! You understand? Because this is only going to be said once."  
  
Everyone dropped into a seat.  
  
***  
  
Misato thrust the paper back onto her desk, scattering a stack of others and dislodging the pen settled in the crook of her fingers. The small constant rattle made as the pen struck the floor and rolled beneath her desk seemed to pile on her shoulders and rap against her head. She decided to sag into her chair and find comfort in the well-shaped indentations of its upholstery.  
  
This was just ridiculous. Misato could not concentrate worth a damn. Every time she went to do something, every time she went to sign off on one of those mounting forms her mind took a sudden u-turn and retraced its steps. And she had been over it all already. There wasn't really anything more to consider. She had her opinion on the matter, but that did not change anything one bit. She was going to have to live with the situation, and learn to put her worries aside. It made sense; it was a very logical progression of thought.  
  
So, why then, was it so damned hard to do?  
  
Misato slumped further, tempted to start banging her head against the edge of her paneled desk.   
  
"If you're planning on bloodying that desk, at least let me go and get some towels."   
  
Misato glanced up and scowled at the woman standing in her doorway. She didn't like the smug grin stretching the woman's face, nor the satisfied way in which she leant against the doorframe. All this could mean only thing: that she had the upper hand on Misato in something. "Ha, ha, Ritsu," Misato said. "Maybe you'd like to join me though?" She swept a hand toward her desk.  
  
"No, thank you. But perhaps you'd like to tell me what's bothering you, Misato? You've been moping around all morning long, and now I find you poised for self-mutilation. Something has to be wrong."  
  
"You analyze way too much, doctor," Misato grumbled. She bent over and began feeling about the floor for her run away pen.  
  
"I don't think so," Ritsuko countered. "You're worried about Shinji today, aren't you?"  
  
"And is there something the matter with that?" Misato returned the challenge. Her fingers graced a slim tube and she seized upon it, then swung it back up to her jacket and tucked the pen away.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with worrying, per se. If, however, it causes your attention to scatter and interferes with your job, then yes, it is a problem," Ritsuko stated, settling herself on the lone clean edge of Misato's desk.   
  
"Aw, come on, Ritsu. You know this sending Shinji to school is a joke."  
  
The blonde haired scientist shrugged. "The psyche department doesn't seem to think so."  
  
Misato snorted. "I can understand and support their point about spending time with his friends. But what about all the others there? You know Shinji. He's a timid person. Sending him back in the state he's in now is like breaking his arms, kicking him off the boat, and telling him to swim to shore. Factor in everything that's been happening to Asuka lately, and I just do not consider it a healthy situation for him."  
  
Ritsuko nodded at the mention of Asuka's plight. "Yes, I was reading about Asuka's difficulties in your report."  
  
"So you know what I'm driving at, then?" Misato asked, a bit of the tension easing from her face.  
  
"Yes," Ritsuko said. Misato only just stalled herself from clapping. "But," the doctor added, "I don't agree with it."  
  
"What?" Any sudden lapse in the tension that was twisting in Misato's shoulders returned, ticketed to work overtime.   
  
"Look, Misato," Ritsuko began, hopping off of the major's desk. "If it were possible that the children were in any real danger they would not be in school now. Just try and relax." Ritsuko gave Misato a brief smile, then slipped through the doorway, a fading sensation of flapping white.  
  
"If they're so safe, doctor," Misato's voice ground, "then why can't Shinji see now?"  
  
***  
  
It had been stupid of him, really. Shinji knew that had things been normal, even after being unexpectedly sent to school, he would have never forgotten to whip together lunches for Asuka and himself. But he had, and so failed. And now here he was, deposited by Hikari, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke beneath one of the courtyard's several trees while they went back inside to retrieve some of the school lunches for the both of them.  
  
Shinji shifted, and pushed his back up against the tree. The bark roughed his shirt and teased his flesh with an odd uneven rub. At least that felt right. The sun too. He could feel the wind it warmed as the breezes rolled through the courtyard and beneath his tree. The sensations as the wind slipped over you conjured nothing but pleasant feelings.  
  
At least it would have.  
  
Shinji, however, found himself shielded from this pleasure. His mind, sparked by regret over his mishap with the lunches, decided instead to focus upon everything that surrounded him. He studied the fading shades of black and gray that processed before his eyes in a march of oblong lumps and bumps that both shrunk and towered from one moment to another. This was his prison, now. A world bereft of color and light.   
  
Shinji remembered his dreams. He suddenly saw the calm coaxing face of his mother. It hung in front of him, whispering, reminding him of all she had told him. Those words, they bunched within Shinji's heart. He would be no good to them, he remembered his mother telling him. He could no longer serve any purpose. Without his eyes, his father had no use for him. He was a hindrance, a bother now. So long as he was within these dark walls no one associated with NERV could even care about his presence. All he did was pull them down.  
  
And Shinji remembered her promise. His mother had smiled, had held him close to her, and told him it was time for him to leave his father. She had promised that if he came to her, if he left this all behind, then she could give him his eyes back. Together, they would be able to enjoy everything he was missing now.  
  
He had almost agreed right then. And perhaps he should have. Nothing here was right, not now. Toji and Kensuke seemed wary of him somehow. Almost as if they ventured too close he might fracture and tumble into a thousand pieces. Shinji could only find tiny slivers of what once shone between the three of them, what made him comfortable around them. His prison seemed all the darker for it.  
  
"Hey you, Ikari." A voice. It was a falling tone, steadily losing pitch on its way to maturity. Shinji stiffened, thrusting his back painfully upward over the bark. "Look at the Eva pilot," the voice sneered.  
  
"Not so great now, huh?" Another voice, this one slightly higher in tone. Shinji's head spun trying to track it.  
  
"Doesn't look very mighty to me," a third voice noted. "Doesn't look like the lord of the land." Shinji didn't bother to take detailed notice of this one. He moved slightly, hoping to free himself of the tree and scramble backwards. He was sure that all three were in front of him. "Nope, doesn't look untouchable anymore."  
  
"Hey! Not so fast, Ikari." Shinji felt his progress jerked to halt. The front of his shirt was clenched, being yanked forward. He was wrenched to his feet, and a hot sour breath slid across his face. Shinji made a vain effort of struggling. "No, no," the first voiced admonished him. "You're not leaving yet. The three of us have something we want to discuss with you first."  
  
Suddenly he was falling, the force behind his elevation disappearing. Shinji hit the ground, and rolled over, trying to prop himself back up. He didn't the get the chance though. A foot impacted with his side, eliciting a sudden blossom of pain. Then a second and a third. Another caught his leg. Shinji tried to roll away, tried to curl up, but the blows kept landing. He was quickly gasping, groaning, trying in any way to give vent to the fire that was consuming his body.  
  
"What's the matter?" one of the voices taunted. "Can't see what's coming?"   
  
Shinji couldn't bring himself to respond. The quiet rumble of the gathering crowd was slapping at the pain in his head like a perpetual oar. It didn't matter much anyway, the voices weren't looking for a response. Besides, maybe it was better like this. Maybe his mother was right.  
  
Shinji yelped as he was forced to stand again. It was the same one, that same sticky exhalation struck his chin and cheek. He let himself go slack, ready to accept the next blow.  
  
It didn't come, however. The world, the air, everything around him seemed to freeze for a moment, it's attention suddenly shifted away. Then a fourth voice. This one hard, yet blazing with deadly fury.  
  
"Put him down, and prepare to die."  
  
Asuka.  
  
And Shinji hit the ground once again.  
  
***  
  
Toji threw his lunch tray to the grass, and prepared to hurl himself through the crowd and into the fray. He wouldn't let those bastards get away with attacking Shinji, especially considering the shape he was in. It was cowardly to do such a thing. It you had a problem with somebody, then damnit, you should confront him about it. Man to man. Just as he and Shinji had done.   
  
Asuka had already engaged, faster than Toji would have thought she might. It had seemed most likely to him that she would debate with herself for a bit, before indulging in the small pleasure of dolling out some pain. In her twisted psyche, that was probably reason enough to allow herself to be seen helping a known 'pathetic pervert.'  
  
Hell, maybe NERV had some sort of policy that required its pilots to aid one another?  
  
One leg launched forward while the other hung back, gripping the turf, ready to push off and propel Toji forward in an explosion of action. He didn't make it, though. Just as he was about to thrust into the crowd, a hand found his arm and wrenched it back hard. Toji jerked to a halt, first stunned, then spinning around to find out who in the name of all hell would be trying to stop him from helping Shinji. That person, he knew, would come to know the ground real fast.  
  
Hikari, however, stood in front of him.  
  
The sight of the class rep grasping him like a tether froze the heated flush on Toji's face. He wanted to yell, he wanted to throw her off, but could not. This - this was the class rep. He would not force a confrontation with her to get free. And yet, Toji found himself wincing as her slender fingers pressed deeper into the flesh of his forearm. She might actually be able to handle herself if such a situation did occur.  
  
"Let me go, class rep!" Toji assailed her. "I need to help."  
  
Hikari shook her head slightly, her pigtails swaying in a soft sideways dance. "You shouldn't. Let Asuka handle it."  
  
"Asuka?" Toji's face wrinkled into a mass of incredulity. "Asuka can't use one of her arms, Hikari. I know she's strong, but those are three guys out there, and she's just, well, a girl."  
  
The fingers strangling his arm tightened. Toji ground his teeth, staunchly refusing to even gasp. "This is something Asuka needs to do. Please, Suzuhara. Have faith in her." A derisive snort proclaimed Toji's opinion on that matter. Hikari tried again. "If not that, then can you at least trust me?"   
  
Much like her hand, Hikari's eyes latched onto Toji and stilled him. He tried to pull away, to ignore them, but their earnest plea forced itself through his barriers. His shoulders slumped. "Alright, class rep. Have it your way. But if it looks like things are starting to get out of hand, I'm jumping in. Got that?"  
  
Hikari assented. "Of course. I wouldn't expect less of you, Suzuhara." Her fingers relaxed their pressure, but did not fall from his arm. The pair turned, wedged into the crowd, and watched Asuka's defense of Shinji.  
  
It was over in a matter of minutes.  
  
The first boy sat slumped against the tree holding his nose and trying to contain the heavy flow of blood that was threatening to completely dye his shirt. The second boy was simply huddled upon the ground, rolling away from his own vomit, and pulling all his limbs inward in some kind of protective fencing about his groin. The third was on his back and thrashing, long yelps and fiery cries snapping from his mouth every few seconds. His hands kept threatening to go near his knee, but they would pull back from the oddly positioned joint with each new convulsion.  
  
Asuka spared them a glance, then swung away and knelt by Shinji. She forced some drenched, displaced hair from its current grasp of her face, and helped to ease him into a squat. "Idiot," she told the bruised boy, "I thought I told you to just sit here."  
  
***  
  
As the crowd around the fight parted, so did Rei. Still, while being swept up in the mass of movement, Rei managed to keep herself squarely positioned within line-of-sight of both Ikari and Sohryu. A group of five stiffly attired teachers made their way through the sudden corridor, then separated, three heading toward the still suffering boys, and two approaching the pilots.   
  
Rei's eyes wandered over the scene, recording all of its various facets and circumstances. One of the two teachers who had taken position near Ikari knelt by the boy and began to speak softly to him. The other seized Sohryu by the wrist and yanked, pulling the girl to her feet. That teacher's face displayed something through its contortions. It took Rei a moment to realize it, but she had seen that something many times on Sohryu's own features. The teacher was angry.  
  
Rei flicked her gaze to Asuka. She had assumed that Sohryu would return the attitude of her captor. From what she had been able to gather from experience with the Second Child, Rei knew that Sohryu did not express contentment with being handled by others. And yet, Sohryu seemed undisturbed by her treatment. The corners of the girl's mouth were slightly upraised and her head was held high and firm. Sohryu offered no protest as she was forced away from the scene. She appeared to be - to be -   
  
"Satisfied?" a small voice offered from her side.  
  
Rei nodded to the child who stood next to her. Satisfied was an appropriate definition of the apparent emotion. But why should satisfaction prevail upon Sohryu? She had violated the school's code of conduct, and placed herself in a position of reprimand. "Was it because she was allowed to fight?" The words escaped Rei, hardly breaking free of the girl's stillness.   
  
The child paused. "One could think that," she then stated. "But is it what you consider truth?"  
  
"I do not know," Rei admitted. "I am - unfamiliar with such things."  
  
The child reached up, pulling on Rei's hand until she was forced to kneel. One set of red pools found another. "You do understand such things," the child emphasized. "What did you feel when those boys attacked Ikari?"  
  
Rei blinked. Feel? Did the child not understand? She was not the same as the others. "I cannot answer that."  
  
For a moment the child's face scrunched up. It seemed as if thoughts were tumbling about her tiny head, falling over one another until they reached a pattern and began to build. "What did you wish to do when Ikari was attacked?"  
  
What did she wish to do? Was the child requesting a clarification of her orders? No. Wish implied a personal goal of some kind. What did she wish to do? "I," Rei began, then paused. She paid no attention to the crowd that dispersed around her, no attention to the bodies that bumped and banged her. "I - I wished to aid Ikari," she finally said.  
  
The child nodded. "As did Sohryu. Now, tell me, would you have not felt satisfaction if you had successfully aided Ikari?"  
  
Something flashed in Rei's mind. An image. The angel. She had given herself up to protect Ikari. He had raced for her, reached for her, pulling open the entry plug. He had - cared for her. She had protected him, and in turn he wanted to protect her. Ikari had asked her to smile. Rei's mouth twitched, then settled. It was no longer standing static. "Yes," Rei admitted, " I would be satisfied with such a performance."  
  
The child smiled back. "And you think you do not understand human beings? And you think yourself less than them?"  
  
***  
  
"Really, Maya, this was some spectacular work. You even bested my expectations when I assigned the upgrade work to you."   
  
Lieutenant Maya Ibuki sat stock still in her chair. She could feel the warmth of a blush invading every portion of her face, and prayed that the distance between her and Dr. Akagi's desk was significant enough that it wouldn't be too noticeable. "Thank you, Dr. Akagi. But really, you don't need to say such things. You brought me up to this level."  
  
"Nonsense, Maya." Ritsuko admonished her with a wave of the performance report. "I only had to correct fourteen lines of code in the entire body of work. That's amazing considering their extremely complex nature, and it's more than I could teach anyone. It might even be better than I could have pulled off at your age. What it definitely was, Maya, was a concrete display of your own talent and abilities."  
  
Maya bowed her head a little further and snatched a small porcelain cat from atop Ritsuko's desk. She twirled the sleek white feline in her fingers, searching out every curve and depression. "Thank you, Dr. Akagi," she stuttered again.  
  
"Stop thanking me already, Maya." Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "But prepare yourself. I've been looking for someone competent who could assist me in the scientific division, and if I bring your work to the commanders' attention I should be able to pry you off that bridge once and for all. Bigger and better things, Maya. Bigger and better things."   
  
The blush dropped from Maya's face. "I understand." She began to turn in her seat, staring in at Dr. Akagi who was busily thrusting papers away in preparation for heading to the bridge. "When do you plan on testing the Magi upgrade's abilities, Doctor Akagi?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Ritsuko's voice floated up from beneath the desk as she struggled to close one of its lower drawers. "I have to discuss the options with Commander Ikari." The drawer finally clapped shut, and Ritsuko reappeared. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Before we leave, may I ask you one more question?" Maya ventured. She rose somewhat shakily from her desk, and found the blush returning to her cheeks. Ritsuko stared at her for a long moment, scanning her, making Maya feel as if she should have said nothing.  
  
"All right," Ritsuko finally decided. "What is it that you want to know, Maya?"  
  
"Those protocols, that the new code helped to create, well, why do the MAGI need to be able to predict human behavior within a ninety percent accuracy rating? The angels aren't human. Shouldn't we be devoting more research time to discovering patterns in their behavior?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled thinly. "Don't worry about the tactics, Maya. As you know our best defense against the angels is having the children synched as highly as possible with their Eva's. What we've just completed is a purely scientific venture. Nothing more."   
  
***  
  
Misato stared at her cell phone. The small black unit lay upon her desk, nestled between several stacks of papers, and refused to ring. It just would not cooperate. Not only had she asked Shinji and Asuka to give her a call during their lunch break, which had ended about twenty minutes ago, she was also expecting a ring from Kaji.  
  
Misato hated sitting on her hands. All she wanted was a smidgen of information from both fronts. Word of what was going on would be preferable. She wanted to be able to relax. Misato wanted to know that Shinji and Asuka weren't having any problems. She wanted to know that Kaji hadn't taken off to Germany on only the scantest of leads, and that he was actually contributing something useful to the situation.  
  
"He better damn well come back with something useful," Misato grumbled to herself, eyes refusing to leave the phone. The message he left on the answering machine had been entirely unhelpful, though even Misato didn't expect him to explicitly state what his intentions were. Not with a monitor on their lines. A hint would have been nice, though. But no, instead all she got was a 'be a good girl until I get back' message.   
  
Misato kicked her trashcan across the office.  
  
Stupid damn phones. Always ringing when you don't want them to and never when you do.  
  
There had been an end to that message too, but most of it had been cut off by the machine. What bothered Misato most was that Kaji had sounded genuinely worried when he started to speak. There had been something he wanted to say to her, something that he wanted to warn her about.  
  
Misato chewed her lip. Damnit, she needed another trashcan.  
  
Then the phone promptly rung.  
  
Misato dove forward, practically falling from her chair. Her fingers whisked the cell phone from her desk, taking a full stack of papers with it, and sailed it to her ear. "Yes?" The ringing continued, however, forcing her eyes to the blocky rotary that sat atop the desk. Misato twitched, then tossed the cell back to its previous place of rest.   
  
"Hello," she stated, pulling the receiver to her ear. "Yes, this is she." One. Two. Three. Four blinks. Then, "What?!"  
  
***  
  
And the clock changed. It was 6:30 am.  
  
Kaji emptied the last of the brandy into his mouth, swished it about, and then promptly spit into a sytrofoam cup. Both cup and bottle then took up residence upon the beige carpeting of his rented sedan. It hadn't taken him long to arrive at this point. The second branch had been entirely unaware of his actions, simply allowing him access to their compound after a swipe of his identification card. One secluded terminal after that and bingo: he had managed to worm his way into personnel files concerning the newly transfered Alpha rotation. Names, addressess, family information: alot of what Kaji had needed to confirm some guesses had been right there.  
  
Now, it was just a matter of waiting.  
  
Kaji twisted himself slightly, readjusting his position behind the wheel, then continued to stare out the window. It was a nice neighborhood. From the paving stone street to the authentic town houses to the newly added and greening trees that lined the roadway, everything was manicured and pretty. As morning rose the sky was beginning to blue, and you could take a good look at the far off mountains that loomed just over the peaks of the houses.  
  
There was something dark hiding among all the beauty, though. The snake of this paradise, Kaji mused. Well, one of them at least. A whole nest was lying somewhere near here, and it would serve him best to avoid stepping directly into it.  
  
To his right, one of the townhouses opened, spilling forth a boy. He looked to be about fifteen, and was definitely Japanese, Kaji noted. His hair was a wild length of black, and he wore a loose jogging suit. Still, Kaji had memorized the photograph, both from the database at the children's school and Schreiner's own recently admitted file. His double check had left no doubt. This was his man.  
  
The boy turned and swung the door shut behind him. He skipped down a few slate steps, legs already pumping in a familiar rhythm, and paced out of the front yard and onto the street. Kaji stepped from his car, and adjusted his blazer around the shoulder holster hidden beneath its black folds. It wouldn't due at all to get pulled aside by the local police before he was able to make contact with his target.   
  
Kaji took off at a brisk walk.  
  
He followed the boy for several blocks, before his target turned into a sparsely-populated commercial avenue. The street was crowded on each side with a variety of stumpy buildings just beginning their daily stirrings. Kaji increased his stride.   
  
"My, oh my," Kaji said, having matched the boy's deliberate pace. They had moved down the avenue, passing by the most consistent of the thinly gathering crowds. Kaji knew there would be no better opportunity. The pistol flew free from its holster and he pressed it to the boy's back. "You're looking quite spry for someone reported dead, my friend."  
  
The boy snapped straight, as if suddenly transformed from flesh to sculpture. "What do you want?" His voice slipped out, high and ready to fracture. Kaji dropped a hand upon one hunched shoulder and pushed the boy toward the side of the road.   
  
"Into the alleyway, if you wouldn't mind." They moved forward, disappearing into a narrow street, fortified by walls of brick on each side. The back doors of a few shops adorned the red-faced masonry, as well a few lines of garbage cans at each of the stoops. "Now," Kaji said. "Take three long strides forward, and don't turn around. I know all about you, Azuma Matsushita. So please, keep still. No lunging or running."  
  
"What do you want?" Azuma tried again, complying with Kaji's demands.  
  
"Well, you're Azuma Matsushita. Son of Wakaba Matsushita, a member of Section-2's erstwhile Alpha rotation."  
  
"You're from NERV?"  
  
"Assume what you wish," Kaji smiled. "But what I would like to know is how the son of a Section-2 agent can attack two of the only three Evangelion pilots, survive the experience, and then suddenly find himself, his father, and his father's co-workers relocated to another country not two days after the incident. Do you think you could explain that, Azuma?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Azuma protested. Kaji cocked his pistol. The sharp click bounded heavily within the narrow alley.  
  
"Please, don't lie," Kaji instructed the boy. The usual constant humor that he spoke with abandoned him, leaving his voice direct and unpleasant. "Three people's lives depend on your answers. Only two of those concern me."  
  
"Alright, alright!" Azuma legs were buckling, almost as if he hoped that by dropping Kaji might somehow miss him. "I'm a sharpshooter. Registered and everything. My father taught me how. One day, about three weeks ago, my father told me that he needed my help in a mission. I agreed, I couldn't deny him."  
  
"Go on," Kaji advised.  
  
"He told me I would have two targets to intercept: a male and a female about my age. The Eva pilots. I was to open fire on them after making a show of my disgust with them and their status. It was an easy cover. A lot of people resent them. The girl was supposed to be hit twice in non-critical areas. The boy I was to hit in the temple."  
  
"You were supposed to shoot him in the head?" Kaji could feel his finger tightening on the trigger.  
  
"No, no!" Azuma protested. "I was supposed to graze his temple, just enough so that he would be shocked and bloodied."  
  
"Tell me, Azuma. Could your shot have damaged the boy enough to cause him to lose his sight?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not a doctor."  
  
"Think!" Kaji snarled.  
  
"I - I don't think so. I'm confident in my shot. I've been hitting bulls-eyes since I was six. Injuring the boy in any critical way was not in the mission scenario."  
  
"Do you know why you're father asked you to do this?"  
  
"No. He asked, and I followed orders. It's always been like that."  
  
Kaji nodded, then took three quick steps and whipped the butt of the pistol across the boy's head. Azuma collapsed instantly, a sudden pile of gray linen and hair. Kaji knelt and slipped two fingers across the boy's wrist, searching a few seconds before he found a pulse and nodded in satisfaction. The pistol then quickly found itself back inside the shoulder holster, and Kaji picked Azuma up and carried him to a neat row of garbage cans. He scanned the door that waited just above the cans, and finally satisfied that no one would amble out at an inopportune moment, dumped the boy behind them. Kaji quickly rearranged the metal bins, crowding them together so that all the cracks in between were filled.  
  
He then buttoned his jacket, and strolled out of the alleyway.  
  
NERV was involved.   
  
The question of course, when considering anything done by that agency, was why?  
  
[End Part 5]  
  
  
End Notes: Many thanks go to my prereaders: Kyo Tetsuei, Melody Rayearth, Skull-leader,  
and Kekkonen. Thanks also go out to the folks on the EFML for their thoughts on the   
piece. 


	6. Seven Days Hence, From Midday to Midnigh...

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Studio Gainax, and not me. I own nothing! I'm just playing in their spiffy world for my enjoyment. No money is being made off this fic, so please, no one sue me. I have no money anyway. Thanks much.  
  
Author's Notes: As always, I can be contacted at Ziggymd24@yahoo.com. Let me know what you think. Previous parts of "From all Corners they Cried" can be found at iow.free.fr/Ziggymd24. As I can no longer update that site though, I would check fanfiction.net for anything of mine that's new. Now, on with the show.   
  
Tick.  
  
The clock read 2:00 pm.  
  
A warm afternoon breeze rattled the blinds of the nurse's office, and carried the faint smell of tsubaki blossoms into the room. It swept by her desk, unoccupied and in disarray, and the chair abandoned near the wall. Soft crinkles sounded as health brochures shifted in their stacks and flyers gently wafted away from the bulletin board.  
  
By this time in the afternoon, the office was usually accepting and regurgitating students at a brisk rate. Most children wanted an easy out from the last class of the day; the nurse, conversely, wanted all the amateur actors out of her way. Thusly the daily battle was fought, and its bustle would filter down the hallway giving the on-duty monitors something to chuckle at.  
  
The current stillness was something to marvel over. However, routine exercised its will and the office door opened. Rei Ayanami stepped inside. She paused and let her eyes move over the lifeless scene. "Ikari?" she called, and took another step inward. There was no response.  
  
Puzzled, Rei moved toward a long line of yellowing plastic curtains that served as partitions between the various patient bays. Ikari should be here. Rei was certain this was where the teachers had taken Shinji after leading him off the field. No other location was logical. Unless Ikari had already been released.   
  
Rei pulled the first curtain open: nothing. She moved steadily down the line, opening each curtain without regard to the possibility that someone other than her target might be inside. Embarrassment or misunderstanding did not concern her. Three curtains before the end, she stopped.  
  
"Ikari," Rei stated, pushing the plastic drape aside. Shinji Ikari lay upon the small bed within. He was still dressed in his dirt and grass stained uniform, and the various visible bruises on his arms and face looked like they had been given little attention. Shinji appeared not to care though. He just lay on his back, staring emptily toward the ceiling.  
  
"Ikari?" Rei attempted again. Shinji stirred and turned his head in the direction of Rei's call.  
  
"Asuka?" Shinji's voice was stale. Like old bread, it seemed to have dried out and crusted over with disuse.   
  
"No," Rei replied, frowning slightly. "Pilot Sohryu is not available."  
  
"Oh," Shinji muttered before rolling his face back toward the ceiling. "It's you, Rei."  
  
"Ikari, I have come to evaluate your well being," Rei began anew. "Have the doctors examined you?"  
  
"Not really," Shinji said. "The teacher brought me in and told me to lay down. But it doesn't matter. I'm not any worse than before."   
  
Rei paused a moment and again looked over all of his visible injuries. Perhaps Ikari had suffered a blow to the head and was unaware of his condition? "Two of your attackers," Rei started again, "have been taken to the hospital to receive further medical attention for their injuries. The third has recovered and returned to class."  
  
"Did you see, Asuka?" Shinji interrupted. "Was she hurt?"   
  
"I did see Sohryu. She appeared to be uninjured. However, the Second Child has been taken into custody by the teachers and brought to the principal to face disciplinary action. Major Katsuragi has been informed of her situation and should arrive shortly."  
  
"Oh." Shinji continued to stare upward. "I'm such a burden to her," he mumbled. "She had to fight because of me. It would have been better if she hadn't. But - but I'm glad she helps me. I'm glad."  
  
Rei blinked. "Ikari? Ikari?" There was nothing though. Shinji remained dazed and unresponsive. Rei took one last look at the boy, and then stepped from the bay. There would be no gain in staying. She pulled the plastic curtain shut behind her.  
  
"From all Corners they Cried"  
  
An Evangelion Fanfic  
  
By Dave Ziegler  
  
Part 6: "Seven Days Hence/From Midday to Midnight"  
  
Teenagers like to gawk. Anything from new clothes in a shop window to the latest sports car is bound to grasp their attention and not let go, lest threatened with a tire iron. It was something of a surprise then that these same teens were fleeing the hallways of Tokyo-3 Regional Middle School because of a woman: a generously proportioned woman wearing a clingy black mini-dress to boot. Hormone driven adoration was usually the most difficult to dislodge. The caustic look of the woman, however, dismembered any potential lust, and set the lot of them running.  
  
Misato Katsuragi snapped through the hallways like a snake cutting a groove through sand. She paid little mind to the scurrying children or the queer looks of the teachers as she made her way to the main office. There was one thing and one thing only that concerned her at the moment. And that was-   
  
"Asuka, are you all right?" Misato yanked the door shut behind her, and strode into the principal's office. There wasn't anything to stop her forward drive; the office was spartan. It featured only a desk, two chairs, three filing cabinets, and a lone still life hung upon the wall. Misato halted before the principal's desk, leaned over Asuka's seat, and cupped the girl's chin with her hand. "Let me take a look at you."   
  
"Stop that, Misato," Asuka ordered her, swatting her hand away. "It's undignified."  
  
"Concern is not undignified, Asuka," Misato snapped. "It's human. Now tell me if you're okay." She stared hard at the girl. "You don't look any worse for wear."  
  
"That's because she was the one dealing out the damage," a deep voice commented from behind the desk, "not receiving it."  
  
Asuka snorted at this, and Misato turned to face the opinion's owner. A short but thick man stood behind the desk's polished planes and angles. His girth was fastidiously wrapped in a three-piece suit, and Misato took instant notice of the shrewd cast of his eyes.  
  
"And you are?" Misato asked.  
  
"Principal Masaki Ikeda. And I assume you are Ms. Misato Katsuragi, guardian to both Ms. Sohryu and Mr. Ikari?"  
  
"Major, thank you very much," Misato countered.  
  
"Whatever you feel most comfortable with, Major Katsuragi," Ikeda acquiesced. He bowed shortly, and gestured for Misato to sit in the empty chair next to Asuka's. Ikeda then took his own seat. "Did my secretary inform you as to why I had to call you here today?"  
  
"Of course," Misato said. "I wouldn't have come without some justification. I have important work, and jumping at a civil servant's whim doesn't go far in getting it done."  
  
Ikeda raised an eyebrow at Misato's remark and folded his hands across the desktop. "Is that so? Then Ms. Sohryu's altercation today was reason enough for you to spare me time? How serendipitous."  
  
"Of course, it was reason enough," Misato growled. "Don't start feeding me the same 'undignified' bullshit she just tried." Misato nodded at Asuka, who simply turned away and stared at the wall. "I had to see if she and Shinji were all right. We've had enough damn trouble with the kids in this school, already."  
  
Ikeda smiled thinly. "And this school, Major Katsuragi, has reached its limit in tolerating the trouble Ms. Sohryu causes."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Ikeda straightened his tie before beginning. "Ever since Ms. Sohryu transferred to this institution, she has had a history of creating conflict and ill will that has troubled both my staff and other students. I reassured the teachers at first, reminding them she came from a foreign nation and was most likely acting out to cover any insecurities she might have dealing with and surviving in an entirely new culture."  
  
"Hah," Asuka snorted.  
  
Ikeda ignored her and continued. "I did not make mention of the stresses she must suffer as one of the Evangelion pilots, as that information was not public knowledge at the time. And even considering such additional factors, I believed she would settle in after the first few months. The problems, however, continued. Uncontrolled aggression, disrespect to both her teachers and her fellow students, and now physical attacks: she has become too big a distraction and detriment to be left alone."  
  
"Thank you for the amateur psychology review," Misato said. "Now make your point."  
  
"My point is this, Major Katsuragi. Since the developmental psychologist sent to us by the board of education to work on Ms. Sohryu's case has suddenly gone missing, I find my only beneficial recourse is to indefinitely suspend Ms. Sohryu from this institution, pending documentation of successful therapy and or treatment for her condition."  
  
"Her condition!" Misato snarled. "There's nothing wrong with her!"  
  
"Please tell that to the families of the two boys she sent to the hospital earlier today."  
  
"Those boys were attacking Shinji! She defended him!" Misato lurched forward, thrusting herself to the desk and clenching its front edge with her hands.  
  
"And the proper course of action, had she wanted to help him, would have been to alert one of the lunch attendants, who could have resolved the matter in a much more acceptable manner."  
  
"Yeah, if your definition of 'acceptable' involves Shinji getting his face kicked in. And what about these boys? What about the antagonists in all this? Are they getting suspended pending psychological evaluation as well?"  
  
"They will be punished according to what their actions warranted," Ikeda stated. "Nothing more, and nothing less. That is how it is for all the students."  
  
Misato flushed several shades of her favorite lipstick. "You hypocrite!" she accused. "You balding, fucking hypocrite! You're going to let them off with a slap on the wrist! I don't believe this!"  
  
"I appreciate your passion regarding my decision, Major Katsuragi," Ikeda said, his mouth drawn, "but it still stands. I must do what is best for this school. Ms. Sohryu must leave, for now."  
  
Misato leaned over the desk and forced her eyes level with Ikeda's. "You can't do this," she hissed. "I will get this overturned, and Asuka will be back in school before you can ram even a drop more starch up your ass." She backed away and beckoned Asuka from her seat.  
  
"What are you going to do, Major?" Ikeda asked. "The board of education will support my decision. And even pulling strings at NERV won't get you anywhere. The educational system is not under the influence of your little empire."  
  
"You'd be surprised, Principal Ikeda," Misato said, holding his eyes another long moment after speaking. Then, "Come on, Asuka. Let's get out of here." She turned and briskly pushed her way out the office door. Asuka followed.  
  
"Ms. Sohryu," Ikeda said, stopping the girl momentarily. "I sincerely wish you the best of luck in getting the help you need. Please don't disregard this matter."  
  
Asuka turned to the face the desk and smirked. "I already have two more university degrees than you do. What makes you think I'll be in any hurry to come back?"  
  
***  
  
The sports car sped through town, darting through the narrow side streets and whipping gravel like fastballs in its wake. Traffic began to line up at a recently red stoplight, but the little sports car didn't slow its rapid pace. Instead, it swung quickly into the opposite lane, diving past the oncoming traffic, and through the intersection.  
  
"You're going to kill us," Asuka noted from the passenger side seat as the sound of several screeching horns faded into the distance. Her feet braced against the car floor, and she gripped both the console and door handle on either side of her. The rigid position had been necessary almost as soon as Misato raced the car from the school parking lot.  
  
"Stop complaining," Misato scolded. "Driving is a great way to work off stress and aggravation." She wrenched the car around another turn, tossing its occupants. "And," she continued as they moved onto a straightaway, "I'm a little pissed off at the moment. You should be too, Asuka," Misato ventured. "He is doing this to you, after all."  
  
Asuka shrugged as best she could in her position. "It doesn't really matter. Me going back to middle school was a sham anyway. Why should I be angry? I'm not going to learn anything new."  
  
"Tell me that again the next time you try to read one of your mission briefings."  
  
"She's actually gotten a lot better at Kanji, Misato," Shinji ventured from the back seat.  
  
"You tell her, Third Child," Asuka encouraged him. "Besides, she's the Operations Director. It's her job to tell us what to do. Why should we have to read about it?"  
  
  
  
"You mean 'why should you have to,' Asuka. I can't pilot anymore."  
  
Misato slammed on the breaks, wresting the car to a halt and throwing all of them as far forward as their seatbelts would stretch. When they recovered, Misato twisted herself around to face Shinji. "Don't say that, Shinji! You haven't been on your medication very long. Give it time. You'll get your sight back. You have to believe, Shinji!"  
  
Shinji turned from Misato's voice, and sat silently for a few moments. "I'll try," he finally whispered.  
  
"Good," she said, smiling sadly. "Look at you." Misato's eyes traced the visible bruises and guessed at those hidden beneath his clothing. "We'll get you home and cleaned up, and right into a hot bath. It'll help with the hurt, trust me."  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"And as for you, Asuka," Misato began, rounding on the redhead sitting opposite her. "You should realize that the most important reason for you being in school right now is to do just what you did today: protect Shinji while he's vulnerable."  
  
"Oh, so that's it," Asuka said, throwing her arms into the air. "And here I thought it might actually have something to do with me. Wake up, Misato!" she snapped. "Shinji's vulnerable with both eyes wide open and his shoelaces tied right! I'm not always going to be able to baby-sit him. Why doesn't he try standing up for himself once in a while?"  
  
The two women glared so intently at one another they missed Shinji's small whimper as he slunk down the car seat. Moments passed before Misato finally broke eye contact. She turned back to the wheel, threw the car into drive, and sped out into traffic.  
  
Not a word was spoken for the rest of the drive.  
  
***   
  
The clock changed. It was 3:00 pm.  
  
The bell rang, intoning the end of the school day at last. The bustle of happy youths rose from each classroom and plunged into the halls, filling them near to overflow with sound. The effect wasn't quite the same in class 2A. There was a bubble of worry in this room; it fought against the daily rush of glee and smothered all it could.  
  
Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke huddled around a single desk, looking from one to the other and back again. It seemed as if they were playing a game. The rules were simple: coax your competitors into speaking first, saving you the burden.  
  
Toji lost.  
  
"We shouldn't wait this time," he began. "We should go check and make sure they're all right."  
  
Hikari nodded her vigorous assent. "It's strange that Asuka didn't come back to class."  
  
"Shinji, I can understand," Kensuke added, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "They might have wanted to take him to the hospital and make sure he was all right. I'm sure NERV is awfully nervous about the health of its pilots."  
  
Toji thumped a fist into his open palm. "It's settled then. We'll all head down to Major Katsuragi's place and find out how everyone is doing. I guess I should even congratulate Asuka. That was a hell of a fight for a girl."  
  
Hikari turned and rolled her eyes, but nevertheless let a small smile bend her lips. It wasn't often Suzuhara was willing to even call Asuka by her name, much less feel the need to say something kind to her. Perhaps this could start a breakthrough between them. It'd certainly be nice not to have two of her friends barking at each other all the time.  
  
Each of them picked up their bags and readied to leave. Someone, however, stepped in their path. Rei examined Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke in turn. The full gaze of those still, blood colored orbs chilled them into halting.  
  
"Your presence will make no difference to him," Rei stated.  
  
"Not this again," Toji muttered, throwing his head back. Hikari placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, gave him a small smile, and slid around Toji to the front.  
  
"Why wouldn't it make any difference, Rei?" Hikari asked the eva pilot. "We are Shinji and Asuka's friends. This is a difficult time for them, and we should be there to help."  
  
"He does not seek your help."  
  
"Well, sometimes people in pain do that, Rei," Hikari told the girl. "They think that they're all alone, or that they have to handle the situation themselves. It's not true though. As a friend you can help by just listening to his problems. You don't actually have to solve anything."  
  
Rei shook her head. "You do not understand."  
  
"Are you sure that it's not you who don't understand, Rei? I can feel this is new for you. Why don't you come with us?" Hikari asked. "I'm sure Shinji would be happy to have you there as well."  
  
Rei's face crinkled around the small frown she made. "You are wrong," she said. "Ikari only wants the Second."  
  
***  
  
The little girl watched Toji, Kensuke and Hikari leave the classroom, throwing somewhat furtive and suspicious glances back toward Rei. And as far as the girl was concerned, they had every right to do so. "Why did you tell them that," she asked Rei.  
  
Rei blinked, and caught sight of the girl curled up in a desk to her right. The child stared intently at her.  
  
"I told them because Ikari has demonstrated he only wishes to speak with the Second. If they attempt to converse with him, they will be ignored," Rei stated.  
  
The child shook her head, swinging her loose hair from side to side. "Are you so sure? Perhaps the girl is right about you. Perhaps you don't yet understand."  
  
"Explain."  
  
The girl smiled slightly at Rei's command. "You," she began, "are not one to interact. And now all of the sudden you're trying. Did you consider that Ikari did not accept your offer of comfort because you did not convey it clearly enough? Or perhaps he refused because of the distance between you. He may not feel comfortable yet confiding in you."  
  
"I see," Rei intoned.  
  
"Those children," the girl continued, "are close to him. They have taken the time to build their relationship, and ease themselves past his walls. He will speak to them, and if you wish to be included, you must work as hard as they have."  
  
Rei's gaze was pensive for moments following the girl's words. They seemed to stare out, seeing nothing, but reflective of an inward deliberation. Finally, her eyes cleared, and she nodded curtly to the youngster before leaving the classroom.  
  
***   
  
Kensuke leaned on the doorbell. The heavy chime droned, sounding every few seconds like a church bell that refused to admit all its parish had arrived.   
  
"Stop that, you twit." Toji swatted his friend. "They could be asleep for all we know."  
  
"Aw, come on. A man couldn't sleep after winning a fight like that," Kensuke complained.  
  
Hikari stepped in front of Kensuke before he could resume his tactile relationship with the bell. "Stooges," she muttered under her breath. Toji always showed potential, like his concern for   
  
Asuka and Shinji just now. It might only come in snippets, but it was there. On the other hand, Hikari had a hard time believing Kensuke would ever really grow up. He seemed doomed to life as an adolescent.  
  
The door cracked open, and the three children stiffened to attention. A single eye and a wisp of dark hair peeked out at them.  
  
"Hello," Hikari ventured.  
  
"Oh, it's you guys," Misato said. The door closed and was followed by a slight jingling. Quickly enough, it opened again, this time giving them full access to what was behind. "Sorry about that, kids. Come in, come in." Misato waved them into the apartment and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Toji asked, and then blushed. "Er, something else, I mean."  
  
Misato waltzed through the mess that littered her living room and flopped on the couch. "No, there's nothing else wrong. I'm just not looking forward to having to explain this all to NERV. Nothing for you kids to worry about." Misato fixed them with a look. "You're here to check up on Asuka and Shinji, right?"   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Hikari said.  
  
"That's what I figured." Misato dangled her head over the arm of the couch and looked toward the back hall. "Asuka!" she bellowed. "Hikari and the boys are here to see you and Shinji!" Misato waited a moment. "Asuka!"  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Asuka screamed back. "Could I have a minute before you start yelling again? You sound like a starved owl."  
  
Misato twitched and looked as if she were readying a return barrage. The anger died though, and was replaced by something almost melancholic. Only Hikari noticed the transition, for just as quickly as it came, the wistful look disappeared and was replaced with a patented Misato smile. "Shinji's in the bath. Will you sit already? You're making me nervous with all the standing about and twiddling."  
  
"Eh, right. Sorry. Yes, Major," the three children said in turn. They looked abashedly at the ceiling while settling themselves on the floor around the couch.  
  
"Much better. Would any of you like something to drink? I'm sure we can have Asuka hit the fridge on her way in."  
  
"Like hell I will," Asuka steamed as she stepped up behind the couch. "The stooges know perfectly well where the refrigerator is. Would you like something, Hikari?"  
  
***  
  
Shinji winced as, "Screw off, Sohryu" reverberated throughout the house. He slid further down into the bath, feeling the water rise past his neck and up onto his chin. Maybe if he kept going, the water would come up enough to cover his ears? That would be wonderful. All the noise and yelling would be muffled, or indistinguishable from the 'plop' of the shifting water.  
  
But would he be able to tell how far was too far? Shinji wasn't sure he trusted himself that much, not when he couldn't see the water level for himself. He would probably end up doing something stupid if he tried. Shinji could see it now. He'd push his head down, feel the glorious escape from the noise, and he'd shrug as the water covered his mouth. It wouldn't be a big deal, not while his nose was still clear. But then he'd get careless and his head would list, the water would slide up his face and crash against his nose like a breaking wave, and then he would drown. Everything would be over.  
  
Was that bad?  
  
Nothing was good in his life. There were only those fleeting moments with Asuka. The conversation in the car had showed that they were only that, though: fleeting. Asuka didn't think of him as anything more than a nuisance. He was a burden to her: making her late, making her fight, and getting her kicked out of school. Without him around, she'd be free. Asuka would have a great life, Shinji was positive. She was so vibrant, so strong! She never backed down and never gave up. Asuka was in control of her life, and with his parting, the last shackle of obligation would fall from her ankle.  
  
Shinji could help her, just as she had helped him in the kitchen and on the way to school. He could say 'thank you' like he never thought he'd be able to. It was just like his dreams were telling him. It was just as Mother said. The world was better off without him now. It was time for him to move on.  
  
Shinji took a deep breath and let his body slide.  
  
"Back up, Stooge!"  
  
Shinji stopped. Asuka's voice commanded his attention.  
  
"Shinji needs his soak and not you bothering him. The lot of you can just shove off till I say he's ready to deal with you."  
  
Shinji propped his head against the side of the tub.  
  
***  
  
"We just want to see how he's doing, Sohryu!" Toji snarled. He was on his feet now, and glaring at Asuka. His fists balled at his waist, but he'd yet to raise them. If Asuka kept lounging on the floor though, looking for the world as if she were talking to a four-year-old, they might not stay that way.  
  
"And I told you 'no,' Stooge."  
  
"Who made it your decision?"  
  
"I place them in your capable hands, Hikari," Misato interjected, rising from the couch. "I need a beer to help with my headache."  
  
"But - but, Miss Katsuragi," Hikari stammered.  
  
"You'll do fine," Misato tossed over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen. Hikari looked from Toji to Asuka and back again.   
  
"I don't think she's ready to be class rep," Kensuke snickered. Hikari quickly smacked him across the back of the head. "Ow. All right, I guess she is," he repented.  
  
"Look, Toji," Asuka said. "I don't want to laden Hikari with trouble, so let's just look at it like this. Shinji was beat up pretty bad, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Toji assented.  
  
"A long, hot bath will do all those aches and bruises some good, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"So, just let him soak then. You can talk to him tomorrow, after all. I won't be there to stop you."  
  
Toji sat back down and looked at Asuka. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, the principal kicked me out of school today for fighting."  
  
"He did what!?!" Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari all stared at Asuka, dumbfounded. The room suddenly swelled with a nervous air.  
  
"Can he do that?" Hikari ventured.  
  
Toji shrugged. "I only ever get detentions."  
  
"Regardless," Asuka said, "he did and I'm out. Not a big deal for me, but it is for Shinji. I could handle it when the punks went after me. Shinji won't be able to. So, as much as it pains me, I'm going to have to rely on you, Suzuhara, to make sure nothing happens to him."  
  
"When did you start to care what happens to Shinji?"   
  
"Toji!" Hikari scolded him. "Don't say that. You saw what Asuka did to protect Shinji."  
  
"I still don't know why, though."  
  
The doorbell sounded before anyone could respond. Asuka jumped to her feet, eager for the opportunity to stall the conversation. Why should she care about what happened to Shinji? If he was too stupid to take care of himself, that was his own fault, right?   
  
Asuka swung the door open. "Yeah, who is it?"  
  
Rei pushed past Asuka and into the apartment. Her eyes quickly searched the living room, seemingly assessing a potential battleground. The children stared at her, till she finally spoke. "Where is Ikari?"  
  
"In the bath, Wondergirl," Asuka snapped. "You're out of luck, just like them."   
  
Rei, however, was already moving. She strode purposely toward the bathroom door and grabbed the handle. She twisted hard, but the door refused to open.  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Ikari," Rei said, completely ignoring Asuka. "Ikari, it is Ayanami. If you wish to speak, I will listen." Rei waited at the door. She seemed almost anxious, desperate for a response. But none came. "Ikari?" she tried again. After a further moment of silence, Rei spun around and stalked from the apartment. The door slammed in her wake.  
  
"What was that?" Kensuke asked. But no one could give him an answer.  
  
***  
  
"You lie," Rei accused the girl.  
  
"I don't," she replied. "You have no patience and no practice. You offered yourself to him, but now you must wait for his reply. You can't expect it instantly. Didn't I tell you that these things must be nurtured?"  
  
"I do not believe you. You are deceiving me." Rei walked more quickly, trying to outpace the little girl. The child remained with her though.  
  
"I wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
"You are!" Rei spun on the girl. "You tell me things - if they were important Commander Ikari would have made sure I had them."  
  
"Don't trick yourself."  
  
"You want to make me something I am not! Leave!" Rei grabbed a piece of loose concrete and hurled it at the girl. It cracked against the wall where she had been standing. "I am not what you think I am," she whispered. "I do not have it in me."   
  
***  
  
Kaji stared pensively at the wall. The beige paint didn't reveal any patterns, though, nor did the wallboard suddenly separate and form a mouth that would speak the answers he sought. It was simply there: thick and impenetrable. Much like situation he focused on.  
  
Kaji knew now that NERV had orchestrated the attack on Shinji and Asuka. He knew that the sniper's orders were to only graze Shinji, not incapacitate him. He knew it was all a well-orchestrated sham, from top to bottom. This undoubtedly meant that Gendo Ikari was running the show. Nothing happened at NERV that the puppet-master himself did not initiate.  
  
Kaji smiled faintly to himself. Well, almost nothing.  
  
Two points made this puzzle particularly difficult. One: how would staging the attack and superficially wounding Shinji and Asuka benefit Commander Ikari? There was a reason; Ikari did nothing on a whim. Kaji needed a clue to the driving force behind this plot, and then he was sure the rest of the picture would begin to fill in.   
  
Two: what had gone wrong? The boy sniper had emphasized that Shinji was not to be hurt, yet now he was blind, and Gendo did not allow for mistakes in his plans. It could all be that the boy had misjudged his own prowess and actually severally damaged Shinji's optic nerve, as Ritsuko had reported. Or it could be something else entirely.  
  
Kaji gave the wall a disapproving frown. Of course, it was something else. He should have seen it before. Gendo Ikari's plans DID NOT go awry. If Shinji was currently blind, it was because Ikari wanted him that way. And who diagnosed and treated Shinji for this condition? Ritsuko. And as much as Kaji hated to admit it, his old friend was little more than Ikari's lapdog nowadays. Her unquestioning genius at Ikari's command could produce terrifying results.  
  
Ritsuko had done something. Somewhere between the infirmary and Shinji's release, Ritsuko had done something. The attack had just been a cover. They needed a believable reason to get Shinji away from prying eyes and into Ritsuko's hands. There was nothing wrong with Asuka; she must have just been there to add corroboration to the story of a malcontent student attacking the Evangelion pilots.  
  
The wall suddenly wasn't looking so impenetrable. Still, some armor plating remained. Kaji needed to know why, before his breach would be complete.   
  
"Why, indeed," he muttered. Kaji kicked his chair onto its back legs, and stretched himself out. He'd been sitting in brooding contemplation for much too long. His muscles were tense and knotted. He settled the chair into an even balance and rolled his head in slow circles.  
  
The answers to his questions lurked in only one place: Japan.  
  
There was a sudden, sharp click, and the door to Kaji's hotel room swung open. Four black-garbed soldiers charged in and smoothly surrounded him, their assault rifles held at the ready. Kaji made no move for his pistol. There was little point. He knew the look of professionals when he saw it; this lot would mow him down before got within six inches of his weapon. Besides, violence wasn't his specialty anyway.  
  
"Would any of you gents like a beer?" Kaji quipped. Not even a twitch. Kaji sighed. Really, some people just couldn't enjoy themselves in pressure situations.  
  
"Agent Kaji, I can assure you that your glib tongue will not help you here." A final man entered the room, and lit a cigarette. "You see, SEELE wishes to know what Ikari is up to, and you're going to tell us."  
  
***  
  
9:00 pm.  
  
Maya turned away from the clock and resumed staring at her bedroom ceiling. For the first time in weeks she was home early. The upgrade to the Magi system was finally complete. All that time she had spent inputting code, and then double and triple checking her work, it had all finally come to fruition.  
  
So, why wasn't she pleased?  
  
The upgrade was brilliantly ambitious. Only Dr. Akagi could have conceived of and made it reality. Maya had done little more than punch in numbers. Was her limited contribution making her feel inferior? No, that couldn't be it. Maya unabashedly admired Dr. Akagi's genius. She would never hold herself to such a lofty standard.  
  
Maya was tempted to lay and contemplate in circles all night long, but she bit down on her fear and forced herself to acknowledge the truth.  
  
The upgrade itself bothered her.  
  
Maya conceded freely that it was pure genius. The idea of the Magi having the ability to accurately predict individual human behavior based upon an inputted personality profile had never occurred to her, even in her dreams. Instinct told Maya to instead search her nightmares. The Magi knew you now, or would very soon. They could compute you inside and out. Your most intimate thoughts were no longer your own.  
  
It may sound absurd, but was nevertheless true. Maya had tested it. A faint nervousness had taken hold of her when she finally finished the code. So, Maya took her profile and entered it into the Magi. She asked them to predict her heart's most secret desire.  
  
It took the Magi twenty seconds to answer. The response was correct.  
  
Maya liked her privacy, her secrets. But now anyone with access to the Magi could dissect and study her. And she wasn't the only one. Dr. Akagi had left to run her own tests on the upgrade just before Maya had been dismissed for the night, and she had taken the profiles for the entire bridge staff with her.   
  
***  
  
Asuka crept through the darkness. She had been here for some time now, yet nothing had happened. The shadows simply swum against one another, and created thick, buffeting waves of black. Wondergirl should have shown up long before now. It was routine. Asuka found herself here, and her albino tormentor showed up and tossed a few cryptic messages her way.   
  
However, Rei was nowhere to be found. So, Asuka decided to go looking for her.  
  
Looking for someone in pitch black, though, is a lot easier said than accomplished. How do you spot someone when you can't see? When all you can do is grope blindly, taking one tentative step after another, fervently praying that your next doesn't take you over the edge of a precipice or into oncoming traffic? Not that there had ever been any cars in any of her previous dreams, but the point still held.   
  
Asuka sighed. She wondered if this was what Shinji felt like. Did the helplessness gnaw at him, biting and chewing till the remains of his confidence was nothing short of pathetic? Let's face it, though, Shinji's self-reliance was zilch to start with. Living every day like this, feeling like this, it would destroy him utterly in short order. There would be nothing left. That's why she had to help him.  
  
Much to Asuka's surprise, she felt determination thrill through her. It felt strange, but somehow good, as well. She could see Shinji in her mind's eye, and he wasn't beaten yet. He might be bowed, battered, and suffering, but when he'd come out of the bathroom earlier today there was something that Asuka could sense that told her he hadn't given up. She hadn't been so sure when he'd gone in for his bath; Shinji had been nothing more than a wilted flower waiting for winter's first frost to finally bring it death. The situation had changed, though. Something had buoyed him.   
  
Whatever changed Shinji's stance, Asuka was thankful for it. Weakness repulsed her, and this place seemed orchestrated to do nothing more than cultivate it. Asuka could escape her dreams, but Shinji lived this in his waking reality. It was cruel beyond measure.  
  
Asuka wouldn't let it win. She would not. She would beat the darkness in her dreams, and help Shinji conquer his. She was Asuka Langley Sohryu. Fate was her whipping boy.  
  
***  
  
Rei smiled and huddled closer to the black wall. The wall shifted and gave a great, audible groan. The crack widened. It was just slightly bigger than it had been when Sohryu had turned from the path. Now, the girl had found her way back, and Rei luxuriated in the freshly expanded ribbon of light.  
  
Still, there was something Sohryu did not see at all. Rei only prayed that before the end came, she would notice.  
  
***  
  
The train car rattled around Shinji, but he paid it no mind. His attention was fixed solely upon his mother. Yui Ikari was smiling congenially, like she was attending afternoon tea with a group of friends. Shinji's face held no such contented expression.  
  
"Have you decided, Shinji? Will you come with me?" Yui asked.  
  
"I... I don't know yet, Mother."  
  
Yui's smile faltered. "You don't know yet? Surely you must realize that you're useless to your father and your friends, Shinji? Asuka was hurt because of you, expelled because you can no longer take care of yourself! Do you wish such things to continue?"  
  
Shinji squirmed. "I don't want Asuka hurt. I don't want anyone hurt on my account. I know I'm not worth it, but..."  
  
"But?" Yui pressed him.  
  
"Asuka keeps helping me. Every time I think she's given up on me or is going to leave me to my fate, she steps in and saves me or says something encouraging. I don't think I can give up when she's doing that, Mother. I don't know if I want to. Not if Asuka's willing to go to the trouble of helping me. It feels - it feels nice," Shinji finished.  
  
"I didn't realize I had raised such a selfish boy."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Yui strode across the narrow train car and grabbed Shinji by his shirt collar. "Of course, you're being selfish. You're taking that girl's pity as an excuse to live when you know your proper place is with me. Mark my words, my dear; if you press on and leave me alone, you will bring them all down with you! Every last one of them will fall into hell at your side and writhe in flame! And your precious Asuka, who you so poorly misjudge, will curse your name for eternity for leading her to such a fate. That is what your selfishness will bring you, Shinji." Yui tossed him back against his seat. "Think on it."  
  
***  
  
"We meet again."   
  
Asuka dropped into a squat next to Shinji. He was curled up in the hallway, just outside his bedroom. The door was only partially open, like it had been flung aside and then rebounded. Further inside the room, the bedding lay in hastily discarded lumps.  
  
Shinji shifted slightly, and peeked out from the huddled mass of his body. "Asuka?"  
  
"The one and only. Had another nightmare?" Asuka dropped from her squat and kicked her legs out. She leaned against the wall and cushioned her head with her free hand. "There we go. That's much better. What about you, Shinji?" Asuka indicated him with a flick of her chin. "If you stay that way for any length of time you're going to end up pulling a bunch of muscles. And considering the condition you're already in, that'd just be stupid if you can avoid it."  
  
Shinji slowly uncurled and stretched himself out. "There you go. That's got to feel better," Asuka said. Shinji nodded. "So?" Asuka prompted him again.  
  
"What?"  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on, Third Child, keep pace. Why are you huddled out here instead of happily asleep in bed? Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
"Oh." Shinji shuffled his limbs through a variety of positions before replying. "Yeah. It was another nightmare. I didn't want to go back to sleep or stay in my room. I thought if I did, it might come back."  
  
"Shinji," Asuka began, leaning close and whispering into his ear, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret in case this ever happens again. Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure," Shinji said hesitantly.  
  
"Use the couch. It's much more comfy than the floor."  
  
For a moment, Shinji's mouth simply hung open in dumb shock, but then his face puckered, and Asuka wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry. She decided to stop either eventuality, just in case Shinji decided to pick the latter option.  
  
"So, was this dream any worse than the last one?"  
  
Shinji shrugged nervously. "There have been more since the one I told you about. I don't know if it's worse, but it's more - more intense. She really wants me to go with her."  
  
"She?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Mother," Shinji replied.  
  
Asuka raised an eyebrow at this. He was of dreaming of his mother? Actually, Asuka could sympathize. Both their mothers had met similar fates, and both while their children were still very young. But what did he mean she wanted him to come with her? Wait, he couldn't possibly mean-  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it," Shinji said. His voice took on a sudden guarded tone. It probably wasn't worth pressing him on, Asuka decided. In all likelihood, she was just over-interpreting the situation.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"What about you, Asuka? Did you have a nightmare too?"  
  
"Me?" Asuka pointed at herself before realizing the gesture was pointless where Shinji was concerned. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"Err - well, it was better than the others, I guess. I woke up feeling - I don't know, reassured, I guess. Anyway, something was different about it."  
  
Shinji nodded. "That's good for you."  
  
And the clock moved on.  
  
***  
  
11:30 pm.  
  
"Go away," Rei pleaded. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the blankets up close to her head. Rei could still see the girl's red eyes though. They seemed to burn right through her eyelids. She couldn't escape. "Please?"  
  
"No." The girl's voice sounded from all around her. "You must listen. You need to understand."  
  
Rei buried her face in the pillow and tried desperately to vanquish her heckler, but the night would not see her leave.  
  
***  
  
Kaji stood at the airline's gate, ready for his flight to Japan. Soon he'd be back. It'd just be a few hours in the air, and then he'd start getting his answers.  
  
Kaji hoped they wouldn't come too late.  
  
[End Part Six] 


	7. Eight Days Hence, Reclamation

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax. Not me. No money is being made off this fic. No one sue me, please. Thanks much.  
  
Author's Notes: Criticism is always welcome. I can be contacted at Ziggymd24@yahoo.com.   
  
Rei exited the bathroom. Water shed from her damp skin and fell onto the patchy carpet, settling down among its fibers and preparing to add to the beginnings of mold that was showing at its edges. The carpet's fusty odor followed Rei to a dresser where she picked up a towel in need of laundering. She gathered the towel into a square and began to pat herself dry.  
  
"You can't wash me away," the child said, watching Rei from atop her bed.  
  
"I did not intend to," Rei answered. She continued to move the towel over her body, and refused to turn toward the girl.  
  
"Ignoring me won't help you either. I won't leave until you understand."  
  
Rei dropped the towel atop the dresser and slid a drawer open. She retrieved panties and a bra. As Rei began to dress herself, she said, "I do not care if you think you are helping me, I will not abide your lies. What you seek does not exist, and in its absence you conjure these myths to torment me." Rei hugged herself. "I do not like them. They are unsettling. They cloud my purpose."  
  
"Do you need further evidence that I'm not lying?" the girl asked. Her eyes were alight with vigor. "Your purpose should be the same as any other human's: to live. It's what your emotions are trying to tell you, what I'm trying to tell you - if only you'd listen."  
  
Rei's fingers fumbled through buttoning her blouse. "You are mistaken," she said stiffly.  
  
"How am I mistaken?"  
  
"Because I am not human!" Rei fell to her knees and pressed her face to the dresser's cheap plastic finish. Like tiny streams, tears slipped and branched across its smooth surface. "I am not," she stressed. "I am a facsimile, a creation! What you prod inside me may seem natural, but it is not truly. It is an echo, a shadow; it is false!" Rei curled in upon herself, pushing her face behind a taut bundle of arms and legs. "Birth gives one a soul, makes one unique. I was copied. I can be replaced."  
  
The child remained silent and let Rei cry. She never considered Rei had given the matter careful thought. It had always seemed to her that Rei's demeanor was a product of acculturation. Commander Ikari taught her to obey without question and nothing else. But her protests showed Rei had her own reasons for her cold attitude.  
  
"You are not as naïve as you led me to believe," the child finally said.  
  
"No," Rei answered, fighting to keep her voice from breaking. "I hoped you might show me something that I could not find myself. But Ikari has shown me the truth of my beliefs. I was right to distance myself from the others. They would realize, as Sohryu says, that I am a doll. It was foolish to long for something else," she bitterly concluded.  
  
"Aspiration is not foolish. Belief is not foolish. They are the progenitors of change."  
  
Rei uncurled and glowered at the child. "A spark cannot become a star, not matter how much faith one musters. Now, leave me be! Commander Ikari has given this empty existence purpose, and I will fulfill it. Then I will die and finally be free."  
  
"He wraps your heart in lies and wants it cold and dead. You aid him with your doggedly narrow interpretation of life." The girl looked sadly upon Rei. "Poor child."  
  
"From All Corners They Cried"  
  
An Evangelion Fanfic  
  
By Dave Ziegler  
  
Part Seven: 'Eight Days Hence/Reclamation'  
  
Shinji Ikari had finally gotten used to dressing himself. As embarrassing as it was, Misato initially had to help him choose and put on his clothes. Then, around the breakfast table, Asuka would amply needle him about missing buttons or open zippers. Her barbs hadn't always been true, but they were enough to make Shinji paranoid. He wouldn't suffer through that anymore, though. Shinji was now confident he could get it right.  
  
He stepped to leave his bedroom, and then stopped. Shinji quickly ran his hands over his shirt and pants, mentally ticking off each button, snap, and zipper as his fingertips passed over it. Double-checking never hurt.  
  
Satisfied that his clothes were as they should be, Shinji left his room and moved along the hallway toward the kitchen. He stepped to the right, and reached out to touch the small end table. Asuka was right. Just like making breakfast, moving around the apartment was a matter of routine. Shinji could navigate easily if he relied on his memory.  
  
Shinji was feeling pretty good about his success when he stepped on a discarded beer can and tumbled wildly. He threw his hands out and quickly braced himself against the walls.   
  
"Well, it would be easy if the apartment were clean," Shinji groused.  
  
He fumbled at his feet for a few moments, and then finally grasped the beer can. Prudence required he get rid of an obstacle while he could find it, instead of leaving it as a hazard for later. Asuka would be disappointed in him if he left himself vulnerable when he could easily prevent it.  
  
That thought carried Shinji into the kitchen, where he pushed the can into the recycling bin.  
  
"Good morning, Third Child," Asuka greeted. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Shinji started, and then slowly turned around. He focused, recollecting the volume and direction of the voice, and then pointed himself toward it. The morass of black and gray shapes did little to confirm who it was, so he asked, "Asuka?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking that?" Asuka wondered. "You did the same thing last night. Is another girl hanging around the apartment that I don't know about? Or do you just keep hoping that Ayanami's going to answer?"  
  
"That's not it," Shinji said hurriedly. "I'd much rather talk to you. I just - you know - I want to make sure, Asuka. It's hard doing everything by sound. I listened to people speak before, but their voice usually took a backseat to their face. I'm sorry," he concluded.  
  
"Don't apologize. I imagine it is difficult." Asuka rose and took a small red-cross bag off the kitchen table. "We'd better give you your second injection before you start making breakfast." She frowned slightly. "Dr. Akagi shouldn't have started you mid-week; it would have made keeping track a lot easier. I almost forgot you were due."  
  
"It's all right," Shinji said. "I'm anxious to take as many as possible. If there's any chance it could work..." He trailed off, not daring to utter such a wish lest life quickly kill it. But if his hope was true and Mother's edict wrong, he wasn't doomed. He might still have a chance at life.  
  
Shinji focused on the slowly undulating darkness he supposed was Asuka and felt his sudden hope fade.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Huh?" Shinji said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asuka repeated. "You look like someone just stomped on your cello." She leaned back against the table and waited for his reply. "Well?"  
  
Shinji shifted uncomfortably. "It's - I - I wish I could see your face," he blurted. He waited for the explosion he knew was coming. Pervert, lech, sicko, she would batter him. Her derision and distaste would cut him quickly and deeply. Shinji knew its lash well.  
  
However, Asuka only sighed. "I'm going to do something many would find revolting. Come here," she ordered.  
  
"I can only vaguely tell where you are. I can't..."  
  
"Can it, Shinji!" Asuka snarled. "I don't want to hear excuses, laments, or self-pity. It's time to act. You're perfectly capable of walking. You made it all the way in here. So, take a few more steps and COME TO ME!"  
  
Asuka's vehemence jarred Shinji into motion. He took four sharp steps and was on the verge of another when Asuka stopped him.  
  
"Very good," she congratulated. Asuka set the red-cross bag back upon the table and took Shinji's hand in hers. "You want to see my face? Here's your chance." Asuka cupped her hand around the back of his and settled his fingertips against her cheek.  
  
Shinji gasped as her flesh warmed his fingers. He began to shake, but Asuka gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry," she told him. "I'm not going to hold this against you. Use your fingers, feel my face, and then etch a picture of it in your mind to replace the darkness."  
  
Shinji took a full breath and managed to steady his nerves. He moved slowly at first, and hesitantly cupped her cheek. But when Asuka did not retaliate, when she did not protest, Shinji became more confident and bold. He caressed her cheek, and luxuriated in the soft thrilling sensations that raced through his palm. His fingers wandered up behind her hair and traced her ear, dipping and curling with its many bends and turns.   
  
He brought his other hand up to her face, and drew his index finger along the gentle slope of her nose. Shinji felt a faint, warm exhalation as that same finger ever so gingerly slipped down over her lips. He shivered at their touch and the hungry, moist promises they had yet to share.  
  
Both hands came down and curled about Asuka's chin. Then Shinji lightly dragged his fingertips all the way up her face, taking in a thousand little impressions of her lips, nose, cheeks, eyelids, and forehead. He curled his fingers back through her hair, till finally, painfully, they fell away.  
  
Shinji exhaled slowly.  
  
"Can you see my face now?" Asuka whispered.  
  
"Yes," Shinji gasped, as tears began to softly roll down his cheeks. "I can."  
  
***  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki had never been enamored of his superior's office. It was simply too melodramatic for the old professor's tastes. The cavernous size, the engravings, the oppressively Spartan styling: one could only take the need for intimidation so far before it became overtly ridiculous and disregarded practicality.  
  
Fuyutsuki would have preferred something akin to his old office back at the university. Sure, it had been in disarray; books, journals, and papers had lain in wayward piles all across the room and seemed to be perpetually on the verge of tipping over. But, along with a small dash of personal effects, the clutter gave the office a cozy personality. It was a nice place to spend the day working.  
  
While Gendo's office did possess personality, Fuyutsuki was positive he wouldn't be able to spend his hours locked away inside. Fortunately, only regular meetings required his extended presence.  
  
"What do you think of Major Katsuragi's report?" Fuyutsuki queried. He stood in front of Gendo's desk, and eyed the inscrutable man curiously.  
  
"The Second Child's school difficulties are none of our concern," Gendo Ikari stated. "And yet..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You would agree that it is prudent to keep the pilots together, would you not, Professor?"  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. "It would make retrieving them for any operations significantly less time consuming than need be if the situation were otherwise."  
  
Gendo smirked. "Among other things. So be it," he said. "Tell Major Katsuragi we will have the Second Child reinstated. Dispatch appropriate orders to Section 2."   
  
"Yes, sir." Section 2? Fuyutsuki wondered. If Gendo was going to bring them into play, he wasn't considering simply having Asuka put back on the books. He wanted the trouble removed at the source.  
  
The phone rang, and its piercing echo bounced for near a minute within the office's chasm. Gendo Ikari picked up the receiver and issued a clipped, "Ikari speaking."  
  
Fuyutsuki watched as Ikari held the phone and listened. He didn't twitch, frown, shrug, or shake either. In fact, the Commander did nothing whatsoever to give any hints as to what the conversation concerned. What else is new? Fuyutsuki mused.  
  
"I understand," Gendo said, and then replaced the phone.  
  
"Dinner date?" Fuyutsuki quipped. He knew it was futile, but he hadn't stopped trying to pull a grin from Ikari all these years, and he wasn't about to give up now.  
  
"The Old Men desire a meeting."  
  
All good humor drained from Fuyutsuki's being. "The Committee? Why?"  
  
"It would seem," Gendo said, "that current events are beginning to bear fruit."  
  
Fruit indeed, Fuyutsuki thought. They would be lucky if this worked out as planned: very lucky.  
  
***  
  
"Well, here we are, Third Child. The very center of evil itself," Asuka proclaimed. She stopped suddenly and paused. Many of their fellow middle school students passed she and Shinji by and headed through the campus gate. "Oh crap," Asuka muttered, as she stared at the school.  
  
"What's the matter, Asuka?" Shinji asked. "I made it here, thanks to you. There's nothing to worry about, right?" He cautiously gave her hand an appreciative yet questioning squeeze.  
  
"It's all well and good that I've got you here," Asuka began. She had to raise her voice to be heard over the growing cacophony of morning chatter. "But I didn't consider how to get you inside."  
  
"Inside?" Realization plied Shinji's face into a pained expression. "Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes," Asuka countered. "Now we'll - Hey!" she yelled as a pile of boys casually shoved her out of their way. "Watch what you're doing, morons!" The gathering sea of students had completely surrounded them now, and Asuka cursed herself for letting them get caught in its current. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "Come on, Shinji." Asuka began to pull him through the body of milling students.  
  
The sun was bright, and the morning air was getting hot and thick with the smell of teen perspiration. By the time Asuka jostled through the edge of the crowd, she had dropped Shinji's hand and was busily fanning her nose.  
  
"Good Lord, that was like being stuck in a pig sty," she complained.   
  
"Where are we, Asuka?" Shinji glanced around furtively. Asuka watched and wasn't sure if he was actually trying to see or if he was listening for something that might give away their position. Either was unlikely: seeing, well, that was self-explanatory, and they hadn't moved so far away from the other children that their gabble would stop pervading as background noise.  
  
"Not to worry," Asuka soothed. "We're far enough away from the gate not to get trampled." She wrinkled her nose. "Or asphyxiated, for that matter."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Shinji said. He reached out till his hand found the sturdy brick of the school's wall, and then settled himself against it. "How does that help?"  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka peeled her bangs off her forehead and thought longingly of the cold shower she would treat herself to once she returned to the apartment. Summer could really suck sometimes. "You see, Third Child," Asuka began while fanning herself anew, "now that we're out of that mess, we can think more clearly. We need to find someone who's allowed on school grounds to walk you to the classroom."  
  
The wind swept along the top of the wall, scattering dust and pebbles in its blustery wake. A flock of birds descended upon a cherry tree and began to gorge on its fruit. The student's din softened some as more and more of them made their way onto campus.  
  
Finally, Asuka leapt to her feet. "Ayanami!" she bellowed, smashing the silence.   
  
The sound shocked Shinji from his contemplation, and he jerked, thrusting an elbow into the wall. "Ow," he swore as a sharp ache welled within the joint.  
  
Asuka ignored Shinji's muttering, and ran toward the gate. She grabbed Rei's arm and yanked her out of the dwindling mass of students. "Come with me, Wondergirl," Asuka ordered, and hauled the girl back to Shinji.  
  
Rei stumbled over her own feet as she tried both to extricate herself from Asuka's grip and keep pace with the girl. Finally, though, Asuka released her and gestured at Shinji.  
  
"I need you to take Shinji up to the classroom."  
  
Rei spared Shinji a barren look, and then returned her gaze to Asuka. "You are capable of performing this task, Sohryu."  
  
"Wrong again, Wondergirl," Asuka said. "If you don't already know, the principal kicked me out of school. I'm not allowed on campus. That's why Shinji needs you." Asuka gestured between Rei and Shinji as if trying to physically shape her point from the air.  
  
"He does not need my help, nor do I offer it."  
  
Asuka blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Ayanami, I..." Shinji began.  
  
"Goodbye," Rei interjected. She turned on them and left.  
  
Asuka sputtered for a few moments before managing, "That bitch." She looked at Shinji. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go anyway."  
  
"That's fine with me," Shinji said. He gave his companion a faint smile.  
  
Asuka twined her fingers through his, and prepared to lead Shinji onto school grounds. She stopped, however, when someone tapped firmly on her shoulder.  
  
"Not so fast," Toji said.  
  
Asuka and Shinji turned around, and Unit 2's pilot couldn't help but smirk. "Good timing, Suzuhara," she said. "I knew you were useful for something."  
  
"Ha ha," Toji deadpanned. Then he shrugged and laughed. "I'm more useful than Rei, it seems. She's been acting weird ever since you two got hurt."  
  
"She was strange long before that, dimwit. Anyway, here you go." Asuka handed Shinji over to Toji. "See you later, Third Child."  
  
"Bye, Asuka," he replied glumly.  
  
"Don't worry, Asuka! I'll take good care of Shinji so he's still in shape to perform his marital duty when he gets home," Toji said, a sly smile stretching his mouth.  
  
Shinji's face blossomed red and he began to stammer, while Asuka rolled her eyes and wished for the strength to be patient. "If I weren't a lady, Stooge, I'd tell you exactly what to do with that comment."  
  
***  
  
Kaji pressed the doorbell. Its drone sounded faintly within the apartment, and he tapped out an impatient tune on his forearm as he waited yet again for someone to respond. Nothing happened, though.   
  
Kaji sighed and gave the door a quick thump. Misato wasn't home. Not even she could sleep through five minutes of liberal doorbell use.  
  
This turn of events presented Kaji with something of a problem. If Misato was on shift at NERV, there was no telling when she might finally get home, and the information he possessed was not the kind one should sit on. But of all the courses of action he could pursue, seeking her out at NERV was the least wise. Nothing he spoke in that place could be trusted to remain secret for long. Ikari's spies were many and varied. Plus, Kaji couldn't believe that after disappearing he would be allowed to walk through NERV unhindered till he gave a full account of himself to the Commander, and until his information reached Misato, facing Ikari was something Kaji wished to avoid at all costs.   
  
However, there might be a way of discreetly getting in touch with Misato.  
  
Kaji grinned and fished a swiss army knife from his pocket. He glanced each way, confirming that none of the apartments' few other denizens were about and slipped the knife blade into the lock. A few moments of deft twisting and turning resulted in an audible click.  
  
"Perfect," he congratulated himself. "Good to see I haven't lost my touch. Not that I've been sneaking into the girls' dorms for ages now, but a handy skill is still a handy skill."  
  
Kaji opened to the door to the apartment and slipped inside. Now, if he could just contact Asuka or Shinji at school, he should be able to arrange a meeting with Misato through one of them. It was still risky, the school and the children were both monitored, but better than simply taking a nap and waiting for Misato to get home.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you refuse him?"  
  
Rei Ayanami shifted in her seat and turned away from the small girl who stood in the aisle next to her school desk. Instead, she focused her attention on the window; Rei enjoyed the way the sunlight caused little rainbow sprinkles to flare along the glass.  
  
Past the glass, Rei watched the sky try to contain a fleet of dense clouds. It couldn't though. The clouds refused to be barricaded over the school, and instead sliced neatly through the air like pirate cutters sailing toward prey. She envied the clouds their spirit. They would not be dominated. Instead, Rei marveled as the clouds seemingly shook their collective fist, and plowed forward to their coveted destination.  
  
But the clouds lacked wisdom, Rei considered. While they would push forever onward, trying to achieve their goal, they still held the grayish tint of a coming storm and would eventually succumb to nature's power. Why struggle? Rei thought it much wiser to simply accept fate. Cloud or person, you could not change your fundamental makeup. Those clouds were meant for rain; they could never float happily under the sun.  
  
"You haven't answered me."  
  
"That is because I am trying to ignore you," Rei replied. She continued to watch the clouds.  
  
"Is this the path you really desire?" The child's firm tone slapped at Rei's ears, trying with all their might to sneak past her defenses and worm their way inside. "Do you wish to be nothing more than the doll you spoke of? Is death such a wonderful end?"  
  
"Yes," Rei said. The clouds had all passed, and were moving steadily off into the horizon. Rei thought she heard a faint rumble on the wind. "I can think of no other reason for such an existence as mine. I was made to serve a purpose, and then will die."  
  
"You would gladly throw everything that is your life away? You sacrifice it for no other reason than this artificial function Ikari has warped your thoughts with."  
  
"My mind is clear," Rei told the girl. "I have considered this long before you arrived. And yes, I would give it up to be free. I have no such 'life,' as you speak of it."  
  
"Fool," the child spat. "You have more than you think. Even if you can't yet grasp it, the potential is there."  
  
Rei spun from the window as the thunder cracked earnestly in the distance. "Lies. Lies. Lies! I tried," she accused the child. "I tried and nothing you said made a difference."  
  
"You made a paltry attempt," the child sneered. "Friendship is forged, love is wrought! They are not dropped in your lap. But you are so weak you can't take the first step!"  
  
"I am strong enough to know my limits!"  
  
"Miss Ayanami!" the teacher shouted. She froze and found the eyes of the entire classroom upon her. Even Shinji's sightless gaze seemed fixed on her in a mockery of every other dubious, scared, disgusted, or outright confused expression offered by the class. "I don't care if you wish to whittle away my every lesson by staring out the window and learning nothing, but you WILL NOT disrupt it for others. Is that clear?"  
  
Rei began to shake under the assault of attention. Her teeth rebounded off one another and her limbs jumped of their own volition. She was not equipped to deal with such a spectacle. Not with herself as the center of the storm. So, Rei did the only thing instinct told her: she ran.  
  
Rei abandoned her desk, and plowed through the aisle. The teacher tried to stop her flight, but she pushed him aside and escaped through the door.   
  
The class broke into a huge clamor as students poured theory and astonishment out to one another. The noise continued to climb until Hikari rose to her feet and slammed a textbook against her desktop. The children froze as their class representative leveled them with her best glare.  
  
"Be quiet, so the lesson can continue," Hikari ordered them. "I don't want to hear any gossip about Ayanami for the rest of the day. Got it?"  
  
The class nodded collectively.  
  
"Good," Hikari said, and then returned to her seat. Her expression darkened as she settled in.  
  
Back at Rei's desk, the child idled. She gazed at the storm clouds in the distance, and then shook her head and turned away. "So weak," she muttered. "Perhaps there is no hope."  
  
Over the school, the sun still shined.  
  
***  
  
Asuka gaped upon her return to the apartment. The living room was clean. All the litter, the dirty laundry, and the dishes were gone. Even the stench of old beer and instant noodles no longer invaded her nostrils. The apartment hadn't been this livable since before Shinji lost his sight.  
  
The thought put Asuka on guard. Shinji didn't do this and Misato was at work. She glanced down and saw the pair of scuffed leather shoes sitting just inside the door. Someone else was here.  
  
Asuka painstakingly slipped off her shoes, all to aware that she may have already made too much noise coming in the front door. She looked around, but didn't see anything she could use as a weapon. Well, that cinched it then. She would have to improvise.  
  
Asuka inched into the living room, and forced herself to analyze the situation rationally. What kind of intruder would clean the apartment? And why would he (those were most definitely men's shoes) bother taking his shoes off? Following social niceties made no sense while you perpetrated a crime.  
  
Perhaps the intruder wanted something? But what? Was cleaning the apartment some kind of barter? If that were true, it would imply that it was someone they knew. Or at least someone Misato knew. Oh wait...  
  
Asuka spun toward Misato's bedroom just as Kaji slid the door open. "Hi there, Asuka," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I thought I heard someone come in. You'll excuse the intrusion, won't you? But after my trip and then the housework, a good nap was the order of the day."  
  
Asuka promptly sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaji gave her a winning smile despite Asuka's stony tone. "Not happy to see me?" he teased.  
  
"No."  
  
Kaji frowned, found himself a cushion, and sat opposite the couch. He tried to coax Asuka into speaking, but she purposely avoided eye contact. Finally he said, "Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"Nope. Got kicked out for fighting." Asuka decided now was an appropriate time to admire the ceiling.  
  
"Ah." Kaji mustered another smile. "I always knew you'd achieve that ambition someday." Asuka didn't twitch. Her face remained in a cold, neutral set. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I thought I'd be able to take a shower when I got home, but now I'm stuck entertaining."  
  
"Bull," Kaji told her. "We've known each other for years, Asuka. Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. You're angry."  
  
"Good call, master detective," Asuka replied derisively. "And our association is over. If you're looking for Misato, she's at work. So why don't you just return to sniffing her undergarments till she gets home and can give you a good fuck?"  
  
Understanding lit Kaji's eyes. "So, that's what this is about. Asuka, I thought you understood that it wouldn't work between us. No matter what you might think, it's just not..."  
  
Asuka launched herself from the couch and slapped Kaji so hard he landed on his back. He stared up at Asuka, who's seething face just begged for an excuse to let loose again.  
  
"I'm not interested in being trapped in the kind of disgusting relationship you have with Misato. I know you chose her. But I at least thought you gave a damn about me, and that our time together counted for something!"  
  
"Asuka," Kaji said while gingerly rubbing his cheek. "I'm still your friend. Nothing's changed."  
  
"Oh, please." Asuka graced Kaji with a disdainful glare. "I'm not naïve enough to buy into your crap. Friends, Mr. Kaji, care about one another. They're concerned for you if you're hurt. They don't disappear. They don't screw off, leaving you alone and in pain. At least that's what I've always been lead to believe."  
  
"I had to leave, Asuka. Things needed looking into. Misato was here to attend to you and Shinji."  
  
"And how well that worked out," Asuka sneered. "Misato's so concerned with Shinji stubbing his toe now, I bet she wouldn't even remember to spread her legs if you showed up stark naked!" Asuka spun and thrust a fist into the couch. She remained hunched over the furniture for long moments, until she finally sank to her knees and rested her head on the cushions. When Asuka spoke again, her voice was frail and cold. "I'm nothing to her, just a tool for coddling Shinji or killing angels. I think Hikari's my only friend. Well, Shinji too, I guess. That's not saying much, though. Two friends - pretty pathetic, huh?"  
  
Asuka hated herself for the wetness she could feel tumbling down her cheeks. She had to be strong. If she wasn't, Asuka knew she would never defeat the darkness, put Misato and Kaji in their place, and help Shinji. Crying was the escape of those unable to face life head on.   
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, Asuka," Kaji finally said. "Misato and I will just have to prove you wrong. In the meantime, though, I need you to call Misato and arrange a lunch date."  
  
Again, the anger welled within Asuka like a spring ready to erupt. "I told you I didn't want to be a part of..."  
  
"I have information regarding your attack for Misato," Kaji interrupted. "And I'm sorry, but this can't wait for bruised egos, hurt feelings, or perceived slights. Enough time's already been wasted. When I came up with this plan, I forgot that your cell phones would be monitored by NERV."  
  
Asuka turned slowly, making sure all her tears had been wiped away, and faced Kaji. "Information?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"The kind that shows it wasn't an accident."  
  
Asuka's jaw clenched and she ran her fingers over her slung arm. Someone had to done this to her on purpose? Shinji faced that pitch everyday because someone wanted it? The maelstrom of anger within Asuka's heart suddenly forgot about Kaji and Misato's betrayal and yearned for a new target to rend and tear.  
  
"All right," Asuka told Kaji. "I'll call Misato. But I'm coming with you."  
  
"If that's what it takes."  
  
***  
  
The inquisition had begun. The committee surveyed Gendo Ikari with baleful eyes. They did not like being tricked or lied to. Betrayal was a paramount sin in their operation. Any deviance from the schedule could cause untold disaster.   
  
"What are you planning, Ikari?" Yellow demanded.  
  
"Your lies and subterfuge will not help you now," Blue informed the commander.   
  
"We know the truth of the situation," Red confirmed.  
  
Gendo Ikari waited patiently for the old men to conclude their attempt at shock tactics. They couldn't overwhelm him with information he thought was secret. He would not panic. Sometimes knowledge was leaked. That was the nature of secrets. One simply had to adapt to the new landscape.  
  
"Could you be more specific?" Ikari asked.  
  
"Indeed," Fuyutsuki added. "One can have many goals in the span of a single day. In fact, I have ambitions regarding a cup of tea when this meeting is over."  
  
"Do not mock us," Yellow screeched. His affronted tone carried for long moments in the empty room.  
  
"What are you plans regarding the Evangelion Pilots, Ikari?" White's voice, aged as it was, rose above the others and mandated their obedience.  
  
"I plan to use them to defeat the angels," Gendo resolutely stated.  
  
"A very nice recitation of the party line," Blue commented. "But we are not convinced."  
  
"How does intentionally blinding the Third Child serve our purpose?" White asked.  
  
"It does not," Gendo answered immediately. He would not give them the satisfaction of hesitation. They would see that as a confirmation of their suspicions. "The Third Child's blindness is, as I have reported, a result of an accident during a practice sortie. Dr. Akagi assures me, however, that he is making rapid progress and will regain his vision within the week."  
  
"We know that is a lie," Green informed the commander.  
  
"Perhaps if you told us what you believe the truth to be, we could better tailor our answers to your expectations," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"Enough," White interjected. "It is clear that you are unwilling to part yourself from your lies. We will discover the truth on our own. You will rue the day your usefulness to us expires, Ikari."  
  
The committee members grunted their approval of White's innuendo, and then blinked out of existence.  
  
"The game's afoot," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"Indeed," Gendo agreed. "It would seem the situation is playing out as we were told. This should prove quite interesting."  
  
***  
  
Misato chose to take her anger out on her beer, which she chugged with violent force in the small corner booth of the pub. Asuka was slightly more low-key, if not less demonstrative; her face corkscrewed itself into the most enraged expression Kaji had ever seen, and she clenched and unclenched her fist as if fighting to keep from striking till the most suitable target presented itself.  
  
Kaji and Asuka had met Misato near the apartment, and Kaji took them to lunch at a lovely little pub he knew of. The aroma of freshly grilled fish, teriyaki, and hot sake mingled near the entrance and was almost enough to distract Asuka from her alarming curiosity.  
  
Kaji had shuffled them indoors, and refused to divulge any of his secrets till they were seated and served. Asuka wondered if it was supposed to have helped lessen the blow. If that had been Kaji's intent, he failed miserably.  
  
Once they were eating, Kaji collected his courage and told them everything. The attack, Germany, Ilse Adler, Azuma Matsushita, Commander Ikari, Ritsuko: he illustrated the thread that connected them all, noting what was hard fact and what was an educated guess. Despite the missing evidence and motivation, the scenario sounded all too plausible for Misato and Asuka to deny.  
  
"That settles it," Asuka growled, "I'm going to jump in my Unit-2 and squeeze Commander Ikari's head off. It'll go pop, just like a grape from the vine."  
  
Misato slammed her stein onto the table and wiped a liberal swath of foam from her mouth. While Asuka was barely suppressed rage, Misato radiated a grim deadliness that was equally unnerving. "That'd cause too much racket, Asuka," Misato said. "How about I just shoot him?"  
  
"I still think ripping his head off would hurt more."  
  
"That just depends on where I shoot him first," Misato said with a sickly saccharine smile.  
  
"Ladies, ladies," Kaji interrupted. "Neither of you should rush off half-cocked. Ikari isn't stupid and he's well versed in dealing with enemies. I wouldn't give either of you a chance."  
  
"What the hell do you expect us to do then, Kaji?" Misato asked him. Her voice was harsh and taught. Kaji's news seemed like it might be the stress that would finally break her.  
  
"I don't want you to do anything more than you've been doing."  
  
Both women glared indignantly at Kaji and offered a barrage of protests. Some of the other patrons barked nasty comments about having their meals disrupted because of the noise. Kaji smiled and indulged in some fast-talking that sent the offended parties back to their tables mollified.  
  
"Would the two of you tone it down? I was hoping we could keep this inconspicuous."  
  
"I'm not going to sit on my ass and ignore this," Asuka told him. She pointed at her wounded shoulder. "Did you see what he's done to me?"  
  
"I know what happened to both you and Shinji, Asuka. And I maintain that if either of you try something you'll end up dead. And as much as I hate to admit it," Kaji said, "Gendo Ikari may be the best candidate to lead humanity out of the angel war victorious. What we have to do is keep and eye out for his extracurricular activities."  
  
Misato slouched in the bench and idly played with her chopsticks. "He has a point," she pouted. "We do have to consider the bigger picture, Asuka."  
  
"So, we're not going to do anything at all? I can't believe this!"  
  
"Shh, Asuka," Kaji hushed her. "I didn't say that we weren't going to do anything. I said that we were going to keep an eye out for his side projects, and this most definitely is one of them."  
  
"So?" Asuka said, clearly still unhappy with the direction of the conversation.  
  
"So," Kaji began, "Misato said that Ritsuko prescribed an experimental medication for Shinji, right?"  
  
Misato slapped her forehead. "Of course. How could I be so stupid?"  
  
Asuka's eyes widened in comprehension and horror. "You mean that stuff is what's hurting him? But I just gave Shinji an injection this morning!"  
  
"You didn't know then, Asuka," Kaji said. His eyes and expression were sincerely apologetic. "You did what you thought was best for him. As a friend should, like you told me this morning."  
  
Asuka grunted an acknowledgment, but did not seem at all soothed by Kaji's words. If the medication really was hurting Shinji, then she was an accessory to his pain, to keeping him locked in the dark. Asuka thought she would be able to simply help him smash through the weakness and terror, not help perpetuate it. She wanted to help him win!  
  
But what if she didn't win? What if Shinji was swallowed forever by the darkness? Asuka suddenly saw the ghostly Rei in her mind's eye, laughing and jeering at her failure. Asuka wanted to run away, but Rei simply gestured and the shadows bound themselves to her. They seemed to melt through Asuka's clothing, mold against her body, and then seep through her pores and into her soul. One shadow remained on the outside and grabbed Asuka around the neck. She clawed frantically at it, trying to rip herself free, but the shadow wouldn't budge. It hauled her violently upward; Asuka soared into the sky and the shadow tightened, crushing her throat until finally...  
  
Misato put her arms around Asuka and held her. Asuka started and realized that they were still in the booth at the pub. There was no omnipresent darkness, no spectral Rei. It hadn't won over her yet. She still had a chance to save Shinji - and herself.  
  
"It's all right, Asuka," Misato gently told the girl. "We'll get through this, we'll help each other." She titled Asuka's stricken face so that she could look into her eyes. "It's what families do."  
  
For once, Asuka couldn't unleash a snipe. Misato had betrayed and dismissed her. She knew that Misato only really cared for Shinji, and that this was all just a ploy to get her to keep helping him. And yet, Asuka couldn't deny the sincerity, comfort, and warmth in Misato's eyes. It felt wonderful to be looked at like that.   
  
The memory of her mother's eyes flashed in Asuka's mind. She slowly nodded and said, "All right."  
  
"Good," Kaji said. "Now, I'd like to get a sample of the medication Shinji's been taking. I have a friend who should be able to analyze it and tell us if it's really what Ritsuko says."  
  
"I still have the bottle in my purse from this morning," Asuka said shakily. She fumbled opening her bag, then steadied herself, and pulled out a small glass bottle. "Here you go," she said, handing the bottle to Kaji, which he quickly pocketed.  
  
"This is the first step, ladies. The first step to fighting back."  
  
***   
  
Another school day ended. For most, it was a daily routine of long suffering capped by an eruption of jubilation. Shinji Ikari had once belonged to those happy masses; he had once enjoyed the celebration of another walk home. Today was different, however. The end of this school day still called for celebration, but of another sort.  
  
Toji slapped Shinji heartily on the back. "See, Shinji? You didn't have any problems. What'd I tell you?" The boy grinned satisfactorily while Shinji buckled beneath his friendly assault.  
  
"Yeah," Kensuke added, while perching himself atop a desk. "You get around pretty well for a man who can't see."  
  
A voracious glint took Toji's eyes. "You know what, Shinji? The way you use your hands to make sure you're not going to bump into anything, it'd be perfect for getting around the girls' gym class. You've got an infallible excuse should any 'accidents' occur."  
  
Kensuke nodded sagely. "You're one lucky dog, my friend."  
  
Shinji couldn't repress a smile as the sound of rolled magazine striking flesh suddenly resounded through the classroom. Toji and Kensuke's cries and pleas for mercy added to the cacophony, but were familiar and comfortable. Shinji felt oddly at ease.  
  
"Ow! Come on, please stop, Hikari!" Toji begged.  
  
"We were only trying to show our friend how to make the best of a bad situation," Kensuke complained.  
  
Hikari held back another strike as the two boys cowered before her. "You two were being disgusting and perverted. I'm ashamed to associate with you."   
  
Shinji heard another swat land and Toji mutter a muted 'ow.' He would never learn, would he? All Toji had to do was clean up his act, and he could have a perfectly lovely girl all to himself. Instead, he continued to lean toward his lecherous inclinations. Sometimes Shinji thought he could understand why Asuka lamented about Hikari's taste for hours at end.  
  
"I hope they're not bothering you with their stupidity, Shinji," Hikari said.  
  
Shinji shook his head, and was amazed to find he was still smiling. "No, it's all right, Hikari. Actually, this reminds me of old times. I can imagine the expressions on all your faces. It's nice."  
  
"Well, I leave them to you then. At least I know you're decent." Hikari favored Toji with another disapproving glare. "I have to go find Rei. Any thoughts on where I should look?"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "Her apartment, maybe? NERV? I don't think she really goes anywhere else."  
  
"Can you give me her address then?"  
  
"Sure," Shinji said, and started to recite the information for Hikari.  
  
***  
  
Rei huddled in the corner of her apartment. Last night had shown her that the bed was useless; the pillows, sheets, and blankets offered no protection. The little girl could tear through them like nothing more than cotton balls. School was not a refuge either. The child had easily slipped into the classroom to continue her assault.  
  
Rei had tried to flee to NERV to seek Commander Ikari's advice. Surely he would know how to get rid of this pest? But the girl had not given her the opportunity to ask. Instead, she pursued Rei, and appeared in every alley, every street to block her way.  
  
Rei's inability to escape had sent her into a panic. She ran through the streets, pushing past the lunch crowds and knocking mothers and their small children aside. Still, the girl did not relent. Rei had tried begging those same pedestrians for help, but they had hurried away. None wanted to get involved with a schoolgirl who's distressed ravings revolved around a nearby swathe of air. These kinds of things were best left to family.  
  
And so Rei found herself back in her apartment, having been herded like a cow to a slaughterhouse. The girl's eyes dug into her back. Rei could feel their heat crawling across her skin. Her glare stirred something in Rei; she suddenly knew, one way or another, this was to be it.  
  
"You have no strength of heart, do you?" the child questioned her. "You would rather cower in a corner than reach for your dream."  
  
"I dream only of being rid of you."  
  
The child smiled derisively, and spoke to Rei as if their ages were reversed. "Then it is as I said. You admit that you've given up." Loose pieces of plaster crunched beneath the girl's feet as she closed upon Rei. "You embrace your weakness and call it destiny. You wield self-doubt like it was a great sword. Dreams, thoughts, desires for something better: none are spared. You butcher them all without remorse."  
  
"You do not understand," Rei pleaded.  
  
"I do understand."   
  
The child was on her now, and Rei packed herself as tightly into the corner as possible. It seemed as if she was trying to force herself through the wall.  
  
"I understand how fully you've given yourself to Ikari's lies and what that means for you." The girl leaned over Rei, and her every exhalation caused goose bumps to rise up on Rei's neck. "The last warmth in your heart will die," she said, "and you will become his perfect doll. You will never know friendship, you will never know family, and you will never know love. You will spend your entire existence in this room, your cupboard, only to be taken out when he wills it."  
  
"I am not capable..." Rei stuttered, but the girl ignored her and plowed on.  
  
"Life will pass you by, while the others around you revel in it. Possibility will bloom." The child's tone began to rise and become agitated. "Perhaps Ikari and Sohryu will become lovers. Fate may connect their hearts and they will share themselves with one another. And while they are pressed together, enjoying the heat and comfort of the other's body, you, Rei, will wallow in this dirt and filth, frozen and alone, till your coveted death takes you!"  
  
Rei spun around and shoved the child away from her. "Yes!" she screamed. "And I will be free!"  
  
"You will be lost!" the girl roared back, thrusting herself at Rei again. "Death will take your last chance, and you will have wasted your life and soul on everything unimportant!"  
  
"I do not have a soul!"  
  
"Evidently!" the girl sneered. "As you've done a wonderful job killing it!"  
  
Kill. The word stuck in Rei's ear. It had a pleasant sound to it. The word was simple and vivacious. It had a smart tenacity. It knew what had to be done to save her.  
  
Kill.  
  
Rei lashed out and her hands struck smooth flesh. A feral smile split Rei's face as she adjusted her fingers around the girl's neck. The flawless, warm skin blotched and bunched in places, and then tried to push its way up between Rei's fingers.  
  
Rei enjoyed the way the girl's eyes began to slowly bulge. They had plagued her for much too long. Seeing them swell and the veins burn a brilliant red made her feel giddy. Those eyes might just burst if she only squeezed a little harder.  
  
The girl tried to suck in a shabby breath, but Rei contracted her grip. She felt a virile strength surge through her fingers, and it spurred her forward. Tighter! Tighter! Rei ground her fingertips into the girl's flesh, and her nails tore it aside. Warm blood flowed from the wounds and over her hands. It tumbled to the floor and settled in a happy puddle.  
  
The girl's attempts to breath lessened, and her movements subsided. Her distended eyes twitched and then the pupils rolled out of view, leaving only milky seas shot with burning rivers.  
  
Suddenly, the intensity that earlier radiated from Rei's gaze was gone, as was the wild ecstasy of her expression. She now examined the girl like a clinician studied a slide. She continued to throttle the child, but it was with a cold, ordered strength.  
  
This was the way, Rei noted. This was what the Commander would have done.  
  
"Rei."  
  
The soft voice grabbed Rei's attention, and she swiveled her gaze away from the child, but did not let her grip lapse. She considered Hikari's presence before slightly titling her head and saying, "Miss Horaki."  
  
Hikari tentatively approached Rei. She stepped past the discarded bandages, loose pieces of trash, and construction detritus that littered the apartment floor, and settled into a crouch next to her classmate. "What are you doing, Rei?" she asked. "You look like you're trying to hurt someone."  
  
Rei nodded. "I must kill her," she dispassionately stated.  
  
Hikari eyes flicked from Rei's face to her hands. The tendons stood out and her forearms were rigidly tensed. But Rei held nothing. She was trying to injure something that wasn't there.  
  
"Why do you have to kill her, Rei?"  
  
"She tells me lies to interfere with my purpose. I cannot allow that."  
  
"What lies does she tell you?" Hikari asked.  
  
Rei's stoic expression faltered for a moment. "She - she says I can be like the others."  
  
"What others, Rei? The other Eva pilots?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No. Not just them. Humans."  
  
"You don't think you can be human?" Hikari's tone was quizzical.  
  
"I am not human."  
  
"Why not?" Hikari challenged.  
  
"Because I do not have a soul," Rei said.  
  
Hikari smiled softly and laid her hand upon Rei's shoulder. "Now, I know that's not true. You most certainly do have a soul, Rei. Do you think I would be concerned for you, that I would come to see how you were, if you were some soulless creature?"  
  
Rei's mouth fell into a frown. Her fingers loosened. "But she said that if I tried, Ikari would be my friend. I did try, but he ignored me. He would only speak to Sohryu. He can tell there is nothing in me. That is how I know she lied."  
  
Hikari shook her head and her pigtails swung as if beating Rei's words back. "Shinji's hard to get through to, Rei. Especially now, with his injury, he has even less self-confidence than he did before. He doesn't think he's worthy of being someone's friend. I can help you if you like. I'm not a great friend of Shinji's either, but if we work together, I'm sure we can both become better friends with him."  
  
Rei's grip faltered. "But - but I cannot be like you. I am a copy."  
  
Hikari cupped Rei's cheek and drew her schoolmate's eyes directly to her own. "Aren't we all? We can't help who our parents are, Rei. We can only do our best with what they've given us." Hikari smiled brightly. "The eyes are the windows to the soul, you know. I see great potential in yours. That's why I want to be your friend, Rei."  
  
"You - you can see - but I cannot. It is - it is not possible." Rei fingers slipped and her hands hung only loosely about the girl's neck. Her voice began to tremble uncontrollably. "You want to be my friend?"  
  
Rei's eyes suddenly flooded with desperation and need. Some might have backed away, frightened by the intensity of the emotion in her look; those people spoke of friendship, but were unwilling to commit to it when it was inconvenient. Hikari did not flinch. She met Rei's eyes and sent all the warmth and encouragement she could muster through her own.  
  
"I sincerely do, Rei."  
  
Rei's hands fell away from the girl, and she turned fully to Hikari. Her breath hitched, and Rei felt a sudden wetness sprinkle her cheeks. When she moved to touch the tears in wonderment, Rei noticed the girl's blood no longer stained her hands.  
  
"You see, Rei?" Hikari said. "Anyone who didn't have a beautiful soul couldn't cry in happiness. You are."  
  
Rei nodded very slightly, and then buried her face in Hikari's shoulder as she was encircled in a compassionate embrace.  
  
***   
  
"What the hell did you bring me, Kaji?"  
  
Kaji instantly raised his head and rolled off the counter he had commandeered as a makeshift bed. He tipped some beakers in his haste, causing them to spin precariously close to following him over the edge.  
  
"Do you have something?" he asked, dodging various tables and large machinery till he arrived at a healthy-sized lab bench.  
  
Dr. Yume Himeno snorted and further adjusted her microscope. "You certainly do," she said.  
  
Kaji waited for the woman to expound, but enjoyed only her continued muttering as she fiddled with the various knobs of her microscope. It had been like this ever since he had met Yume. Unlike Ritsuko, who would intentionally freeze you out while at work, Yume dedicated herself so intensely to the task at hand that she often wasn't aware you were present.  
  
Kaji decided to make a point of his presence. If she knew something, he didn't want to wait to find out.  
  
He gently took Yume by the head and pulled her away from the microscope.  
  
"Hey!" Yume protested, but it was too late. Kaji spun her stool around, and Yume was looking directly at him.  
  
"Hi there, cutie," Kaji said with a glib lilt to his voice. "Would you mind sharing what's so interesting?"  
  
Yume pushed her overlong bangs away from her eyes, and began to fidget with her hair. "What was it you said this stuff was again?"  
  
"Medication. What is it really?"  
  
"I can't be sure. It's not quite my field," Yume admitted. She gave her hair a frustrated twist.  
  
"I trust you, Yume," Kaji said. "Your guess is good enough for me."  
  
"I'd say it's a biological weapon, for lack of a better term."  
  
Kaji tensed. "A weapon? How dangerous is it?"  
  
Yume shrugged. "That depends on your definition of danger, I guess. It appears to be a modified neurotoxin. Essentially, snake venom with a few alterations and upgrades. Snakes spit this stuff on their prey and it blinds them, making for an easier catch. Your batch's been toned down some. It's designed to find and paralyze the optic nerve, probably for a specified period of time. After that, I suspect you'd need another dose to maintain the effect."  
  
"What would prolonged exposure do to the recipient?" Kaji demanded.  
  
"A good three to four doses of this stuff should shut your eyes down permanently."  
  
"That's it?" Kaji exclaimed. Asuka had given Shinji another dose this morning. How many had that been?  
  
Yume looked seriously at Kaji. "As far as I can tell, yes. That's it," she reiterated. "You can add padding to the bat, Kaji, but sooner or later a swing will still break your leg."  
  
***  
  
SEELE gathered and listened. Their operatives were about to report.  
  
A loudspeaker crackled, and then, "We've eliminated the NERV agents and pinpointed the location of the First Child. There is another student with her."  
  
"One of the Evangelion pilots?" White asked.  
  
"Negative," the loudspeaker spat. "She appears to be a civilian. Orders?"  
  
"Proceed with your mission. Take the First Child."  
  
"Confirmed." The loudspeaker fell into silence.  
  
"If Ikari wishes to play games," White said, "then we, my friends, must make sure the dice roll in our favor."  
  
[End Part Seven] 


End file.
